Safety in Numbers
by Magenta's Nightmare
Summary: This story begins in the AU but it doesn't stay there. Daryl and Carol become close when he offers to help her change her situation. Can't say too much more, I'm no good at summaries. lol
1. Chapter 1

**Safety in Numbers**

The little girl couldn't be more than 10 or so. Every so often, when the shouting got loud, he'd see her crawl out her 1st floor bedroom window. She was throwing a worn out tennis ball against the brick wall of the apartment.

She had pale skin and freckles across the bridge of her nose and upper cheeks. She never spoke much and he wasn't surprised, he'd grown up in a similar situation.

If you speak to much, people ask questions, questions you aren't allowed to answer.

She had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and skinned knees, a typical kid who just happened to deserve better than she had.

He couldn't figure out why he noticed so much about her and not the other kids around the estate but it was likely that he could see himself in her.

Daryl was cutting the grass and trimming the hedges. He had been resident manager of this apartment block ever since Merle went in search of greener pastures just about a year ago. He had taken over reluctantly but soon found that he liked the work and setting his own pace. There were very few problems in the working class estate and it was easy work.

The little girl's mother was a quiet woman who never said more than two words to him when she'd come to pay the rent. She was slim and pretty, with short gray hair. He noticed her blue eyes first, they were striking. Daryl couldn't help but wonder why she stayed and put her daughter through this. He figured there must be more to it but from his perspective it all seemed very simple to do right by your own kids.

The girl's tennis ball hit the base of the wall and rolled across the busy road, distracting him from his thoughts.

She was running toward the street when he intervened.

"Wait!"

He held out his hand, motioning for her to stop and she looked at him apprehensively.

"Let me get it, honey."

He could never figure out how to speak to kids without freaking them out but he wanted her to stop looking at him like a threat. Luckily it worked and when he handed her the ball she smiled and said thank you.

"No problem, be careful near this road. People drive too fast here."

"OK," she answered, nodding her head before returning to her brick wall.

It was an hour before her mother came looking outside for her, telling her to come in for supper. Daryl looked at the woman and noticed she had a red face again. She'd been crying at least, maybe he hit her, it was anybody's guess.

He shook his head returning to the yard work, the world was an ugly place for children sometimes.

His own father had been an angry drunk who never let him and Merle forget they were the reason for his frustration. Their mother was too afraid to defend them but as a child it was little consolation to him and he was bitter at her for it, at the time. Why wouldn't she get them away from him? That's how his young mind worked. His father dying in a work accident before his time was the only thing that saved them from the abuse and from the age of fourteen on, there was some peace.

The next morning Daryl was in the front entrance near the mailboxes putting up a 'for sale' sign. Carol came down the steps and used her key to check for mail. She stopped to read the sign.

"How much are you asking for it?" she asked, leaning against the wall.

"Not much, I just want to get rid of it. It's my brother's car but he's gone so..."

"How much is not much?"

"$300? But don't you guys have a decent car already?"

"I need a car of my own. Don't tell anyone I asked you about this, OK?" she added, nervously.

"I won't."

He watched her continue up the stairs in her waitress uniform, still sorting through the junk mail.

He wondered if she was going to try and make a break for it. He hoped she was.

#################

Carol waited until Ed was gone for the day to call Lori. Ed would be gone with his buddies all day at the football game and she'd be surprised to see him before midnight, it was a welcome reprieve.

"Hey, Lori. You can bring some of the money, I think I found a car."

"How much do you want me to bring?"

"$300. It's an old car but I just need to get to Evansville."

She gave all her money to her only friend Lori for safekeeping, she didn't even trust banks at this point. She had read Dolores Claiborne.

"Have they called you back about the job yet?" Lori asked.

"They called yesterday and I had to hide in the bathroom to talk to them with the bathtub running and the fan on so Ed wouldn't hear. I got it but it doesn't pay much."

"With your savings, you'll manage. I wish you'd let me and Rick help out more."

"I have to do this for myself but if it ever gets to where I can't make it, I'll ask."

"Good, don't be so damned stubborn all the time."

Carol laughed and told her to come over for coffee.

"Mom, where's my skipping rope?"

"In the front closet, baby. I got you some sidewalk chalk too but ask the caretaker if you can use it on the sidewalk, OK?"

"I will."

Sophia grabbed it and walked out the door to do some skipping.

It was a warm spring day and Daryl was putting out the sprinklers to try and get the grass greener.

"Sir?"

She had a soft little voice and he turned, surprised to hear her addressing him.

"Yeah?"

"My mom told me to ask you if I can draw on the sidewalk."

"Huh?"

She looked at him awkwardly and held up the colored chalk.

"She bought me chalk to draw on the sidewalk."

"Oh! I get it. Sure, honey. Go ahead, draw as much as you like."

She looked happy with his answer and he was glad to see her smile.

She got down on her knees and decided to draw instead of skip rope.

Daryl watered the grass, being careful to keep the water off her pictures. This kid probably needed all the fun she could get. Daryl had seen her dad leave in the morning and he expected him to be gone all day at the game. All the sports nuts would be at the game today, he didn't care for sports.

Lori arrived within the hour and stopped to have a word with Sophia and praise her for her artwork.

By the time Sophia went in the entire sidewalk was covered in pictures and words. He walked over to have a look and was favorably impressed.

She had drawn her school, her friends, her mom, and many different animals.

There were hearts and stars and names and she had even drawn him.

A man standing under a rainbow in blue pants and a red shirt watering the grass, it was him alright. He liked this kid, he hoped her mom was getting her away from this place.

"Sophia, is the caretaker outside?"

"Yeah."

Sophia was sprawled on the couch watching TV and chatting with Lori.

"Lori, I'm going to ask him about that thing, OK?"

"Go ahead."

Carol walked down the steps with $300 in her pocket and her heart in her throat. This was the first step in her plan and she didn't want anything to go wrong.

"Excuse me?"

He looked up from the grass and nodded to her, waiting for her to speak.

She waved him over and shifted nervously.

"Did you sell that car yet?"

"Nope, nobody's even asked about it."

"Does it run OK?"

"Last I checked it did. It could used a good clean up but it's just been parked in my extra spot out back for almost a year. Wanna see it?"

"Sure," she agreed.

He walked around the back of the building and she followed, looking around her for Ed coming home early.

He handed her his keys and she opened the door and sat down in the driver's seat. She took a deep breath and then looked over to where he was standing outside the passenger door. She leaned over and unlocked it and he sat next to her.

"It's ugly and dirty but it'll get you where you need to go."

She put the key in the ignition and turned it but it didn't turn over.

"Pump the gas once," he suggested.

She pushed her foot on the gas one time and then it fired up perfectly. She smiled and looked at him.

"Can I ask you something?" He knew he was pushing it by asking but he couldn't help being concerned for her and her daughter.

"I guess..." she said, anxiously. Questions in her situation were likely to be trouble.

"Are you planning to leave?"

Took a little break from writing and this story came to me. Hope you like it!

I'll post a new chapter every day. xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

She looked at him slowly as a chill crept up her spine.

"How do you know that?"

He recognized the fear in her eyes, from when he was little. His mother had had this look more than once.

"Hey, it's OK. I just guessed."

She sighed and figured she may as well tell him, since he already knew.

"I'm taking Sophia to Evansville. As you may already know, things aren't good at home."

"I know," he said. There was no point in pretending he was in the dark about it.

She reached into her pocket and held the money out to him. He knew damn well he couldn't take her money for a car he didn't even want. He just wanted her to get that little girl somewhere safer.

"No," he said, holding up his hand in refusal.

Carol was lost.

"But..."

She held out the money again and pleaded to him with her eyes.

"I need this car, please...you're not going to tell him, are you?"

She looked panic stricken like her dreams had gone up in smoke.

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm just not taking your money."

"I can pay for it."

"I know you can but I don't want your money. Just take it."

"Why?"

She didn't want to be anyone's charity case and especially to a man she barely knew.

"I don't need this car and you do. Just get your little girl out of here. That's all I want."

She knew his name but never used it, he was always 'the caretaker'. It only seemed appropriate to use it now.

"Thank you, Daryl. Only if you're absolutely sure..."

"It's alright," he said, smiling at her. He was proud of himself for doing something nice. He had so little to offer anyone, at least he could do this.

He got a piece of paper out of the glove box and pen from his top pocket and wrote down his home and cell numbers and then tucked it under the sun visor.

"When is he supposed to be home?" he asked her.

"Not till late, tonight."

He wrote out a bill of sale for $300 and handed it to her with his signature.

"You'll need this to plate it. Just leave it parked in this spot until you go."

"I can't believe you're doing this for us," she uttered, staring at the piece of paper he had handed to her.

"I want you to promise to call me if you need help."

"I promise."

He felt he owed her at least some explanation for his actions.

"I'm not crazy. It's just that my dad was like your husband. Maybe not exactly the same and I know it's none of my business but...I just want you two away from him."

She couldn't help tearing up at his words. Carol always assumed people were judging her for her home life and felt like everyone knew, as if it was written on her face. She didn't feel any judgment from this stranger, she felt empathy and concern and it felt good.

"Don't cry, Carol. It's gonna get better now, right?"

Her name sounded funny coming from his mouth but he didn't know what else to say.

"I didn't think people like you existed. Thank you."

She leaned over and hugged him, much to his surprise. He patted her back awkwardly and she backed up.

"Sorry," she said, quietly.

"It's fine, you just caught me off guard."

When she got back into the apartment she sat down at the table to whisper the news to Lori and tried not to squeal.

"Mom, can I go to Audrey's?"

Sophia's best friend in the building lived one floor up and she was always up there on weekends. Audrey never came to her house though and it was obvious why.

"OK, honey, just for an hour."

Sophia knew they were leaving and she wanted to but Carol didn't like to worry her with details. Lori was looking at her with her usual concern.

"Why would he do this? What does he want from you?"

"Nothing, Lori. He just said his dad was like Ed and he wants us to be able to leave."

"Sounds a little too good to be true."

Carol placed the bill of sale and her $300 on the table.

"This act of kindness will go a long way to helping me get Sophia set up in a new place. I'm taking his generosity, I needed a break for once."

"You're right. I guess there are still good people out there," Lori relented.

Lori stayed with Sophia while Carol went to the nearest license issuer to plate her new/old car.

She tucked the registration in the back of her wallet and sat to write a short note.

Daryl,

We are leaving tomorrow night and I just wanted you to know how grateful I am for your help. I have been saving for a long time but it's still not much. The extra $300 will help me and Sophia make a new life for ourselves. Bless you.

Carol.

She wrote her new cell number at the bottom of the note adding that if he changed his mind about the car he could just call.

She had bought a 'pay as you go' cell phone for her new job and for emergency contact with Sophia.

##################

Daryl picked up the piece of paper from the floor and read it feeling like quite the good Samaritan. He slipped it into his pocket and smiled to himself.

He was having his last smoke of the day on the front steps when Ed came back. He didn't even look up at him, he hated this man.

He pictured Carol and Sophia late tomorrow night leaving town and heading off to their new life and it made him happy. He couldn't wait to hear that idiot losing his mind over finding them gone.

##################

The next morning Carol was frantic but poised, this was the day.

Sophia made herself scarce and kept to her room. Ed slept in till almost noon and in the meantime Carol tried to get all the loose ends in order before he got up.

At least she had a place to pack a few possessions she wanted to take now. She was happy to be taking her own car instead of the bus, which was plan B. They couldn't take much but she managed to pack all of Sophia's favorite belongings into the car and a small box of things that meant something to her. She would sacrifice her sentimental objects for Sophia any day, these were all just things. She ended up taking only baby pictures and all the art Sophia had made her.

By the time Ed got up she was ready and determined to keep the house peaceful till they left.

He was in a miserable mood but for once it didn't erupt into anything. Later that evening Carol sat at the table eating supper when she noticed Daryl out the window painting the fence out front. He was always busy, he was a good man. Carol wondered if she'd ever find a good man, someone who would be there for her and Sophia.

All of that was at the bottom of her list, she reminded herself, but it was a distraction from her nerves.

Carol had asked Sophia what she wanted months ago. It was after an especially bad blow up and Sophia's behavior had become dark. Carol knew it had to end somehow. One of the first things Sophia said was she wished they would get divorced. Carol knew how bad it was but it still surprised her. She had broken down a little and through her tears suggested they run away, like in a fairy tale.

"Why not? Why can't we just go?"

"It takes money and a car, honey...there's so much to it. Do you really want to leave?"

"I'm not happy, mom. He's always mean to us."

It was all she had to hear. She kept asking over the next few weeks, when she'd get the chance, if she was sure and Sophia never wavered.

After supper Sophia snuck out to play and do some more drawing on her last evening there.

Daryl watched her draw while he smoked.

She looked up once and smiled.

"How do you spell your name?" she asked.

"Why?"

"I wanna write it," she answered simply.

"D-a-r-y-l."

She copied it down and continued drawing pictures.

He finished his cigarette but it was getting dark and he didn't feel right leaving her out here alone.

She looked up at the sky and then over to him.

"My name's Sophia."

"I know, honey."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Your mom told me."

She patted her hands together making a small cloud of colored dust.

"I hope my new house has-"

She stopped in mid sentence, aware that she had mentioned something she wasn't supposed to.

It was obvious she had been told not to say anything and she looked terrified.

"It's OK, Sophia. Your mom told me that too. I won't say a word."

She sighed heavily.

"Oh thank God!"

Sophia stood up dusting her chalk covered hands off on her pants and waved to him before going inside.

He looked at her drawings for the last time. She had written his name next to the picture of him she had drawn the day before. If everything went right tonight the sweet little girl and her mom with the pretty eyes would be gone forever, it made him both sad and happy.

Chapter 3 tomorrow:) Thank you for reading! Xo


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl couldn't sleep that night. Every sound in the hallway made him wonder if the jig was up. He kept his eyes on the car out back, his basement apartment faced the parking lot. He stayed up late watching TV after giving up on falling asleep an hour before.

By midnight he heard whispering through his open living room window and went to watch them leave. Sophia had a back pack on her back and a stuffed rabbit in her hand. Carol was wearing jeans and a hooded sweater. They were sneaking off like thieves in the night and he stood watching it like a spectator. She put a few items in the trunk and buckled Sophia into the back before sitting down in the drivers seat and starting the engine.

The drivers door was still open and he could just make out her face in the interior light.

 _ **Hurry up, hurry up woman!**_

She took the paper he had put in her visor down, the one with his phone number, and looked at it smiling.

Sure enough, she was smiling. He watched her tuck it back up in the visor and then shut the driver's door. In a matter of seconds she backed the car up and was gone.

He took a deep breath and needed a cold beer after all that tension. He hoped that little girl could look back on this as nothing more than a bad memory.

###############

Carol had arranged for her and Sophia to rent an attic suite in a three story house. She stopped by Lori's house to pick up the rest of her money on the way out of town. She had enough to keep her going for at least a month and she couldn't wait to see Atlanta in her rearview. She loved this city but needed to stay away till it didn't remind her of Ed anymore.

When she arrived in the smaller city of Evansville she was excited to see that the house looked just like out of a fairy tale. It had a turret and vines crawling up white lattice almost all the way up to the roof. Sophia stood in awe, although completely exhausted.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'll have you upstairs and in bed in no time."

She took the key from her purse and walked to the back entrance, holding Sophia's hand.

Lori had come up and paid the deposit for her and brought her back the key last week. She was all set.

Carol tucked Sophia into the old brass framed bed. The suite was small and dusty but it was theirs. With an extra $300 to her name she was sitting pretty and had a buffer against incidentals that were sure to arrise.

Sophia was asleep in no time and after wandering around for an hour trying to make it a little more like home she gave up and went to sleep.

##################

Daryl was woken up early by a suprising call from Merle.

"Hey brother, what's up?"

"What the hell are you calling so early for? I'm still in bed."

"I gotta come back for a bit. They've shut down the site temporarily. Everyone here is coming down with some kind of flu."

"Your car is gone."

"Awwww what the hell? Did you sell it?"

"It's a long story."

"Tell me when I get there, I'll be up by supper time. I'm already on the bus."

Merle hadn't been back in almost a year and had been working in construction, Daryl was looking forward to the distraction.

He picked Merle up from the bus depot later that day, he had only a suitecase with him.

"So what happened to my car?"

Daryl didn't think Merle would really understand but he was too tired to make anything up.

"I gave it away. I met somebody who needed it."

"Who doesn't need a car? You gone softer than normal, Daryl?"

"There was a woman in the building being abused by her husband. She needed a car to get out of town with her daughter."

"Well, well. Aren't we a nice fella!"

Merle laughed hard and punched him in the shoulder.

"I had to."

He had no other defence, he just had to.

"I always knew you were a soft touch, Daryl. What was in it for you?"

"Nothing."

"Uh huh..."

Merle shook his head but left it alone.

When they got back to the apartment he used to inhabit, Merle ran across to the liquor store for a bottle of vodka.

Daryl fully expected to be tying one on that night and didn't mind the idea at all. He had been tossing around the idea of calling Carol all day but had no excuse to do so.

When they were well into the bottle, Merle started telling him all about the problems at work.

"Every other guy up there is running a fever, coughing and layed up in bed or hospital. I was glad when they told us to get out. I don't need that shit!"

"What kind of flu is it?"

"That's the thing, they don't even know. It ain't even flu season, it's spring for fuck sake!"

Daryl needed to go out for a smoke, he hated smoking indoors.

"Back in a minute," he said, heading out the back door.

He was hoping to avoid Ed, he was a bad liar. The plan failed because Ed walked right past him the moment he lit up. He looked pissed off as usual but Daryl saw no reason to give him any notice.

"Gotta light?"

"Yeah," Daryl answered, handing over his Zippo.

Ed was texting someone and smoking, looking agitated.

"Fuckin' wife took off," Ed stated.

Daryl didn't want to get into this even a little.

"Oh, that sucks," he offered, causally.

"Took my kid too, the fuckin' bitch!"

Daryl refused to repsond to it and just kept smoking. He was sure anything he said would give him away. Ed must have gotten sick of waiting for an answer and took off inside the building.

He hoped that would be the end of it.

When he got back in Merle was pouring yet another drink and looking sideways at the TV.

"That flu or virus, whatever the hell it is, it's here now too now."

"It'll be nothing," Daryl insisted. His mind was on that moron living upstairs. He needed another drink and had to fight himself from calling her but he knew he would eventually.

##################

"Is the place OK?" Lori asked from the other end of the phoneline.

Carol already felt so alone and unsure and it was only the first morning there.

"It's good, Lori. I'm just scared of...everything."

"It's gonna be fine. When do you start that new job again?"

"Not until Thursday. Sophia isn't starting school until tomorrow, we got in way too late. I wasn't expecting her to start today anyway. She's still asleep."

"Me and Rick can come down on the weekend, then Sophia and Carl can play. Does the place need any fixing up?"

"Not even sure yet but maybe. I'll tell you though, having a little extra money right now is a real help."

"Make sure Sophia is careful at school, there's a flu going around."

"Yeah, I heard something about that. It's all over the darn state almost."

Carol got off the phone and went to peek on Sophia. She looked peaceful and completely comatose. She had no idea what the future held or what she could expect from life on her own but as long as she had Sophia, everything would be fine.

 _ ***OK. Just FYI this is leading from AU to an AU/ZA of sorts. This ZA begins with a virus that some are immune to unless they are bitten.**_

 _ **So, people who aren't immune get sick and die and turn into zombies. People who are immune are fine unless they get bitten cause then they die and turn into zombies.**_

 _ **Get it?:)**_

 _ **Hey! It's my story and this is how it works. lol**_

 _ **I am just expecting complaints so if this idea is not up your alley, stop reading:)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Big love to krissyg49 (FF BFF:), fangirl8494, jasmayyyne, mvio, CindyKay,, ReedusRocks, anfoster33, melniewn and the kind, amazing guests for supporting this story so far.**_

 _ **It's gonna be a long ride and I hope you like the rest. Love Magenta xoxox**_

The next day he worked up the nerve to dial the numbers and then hung up when he heard Merle coming in the room.

"Hey, I'm going out for something to eat. You wanna come?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Alright, See ya."

Merle grabbed his wallet off the table and left the apartment.

He looked at the paper and forced himself to dial again. It was noon and he had no idea if she'd even want to hear from him.

 ** _It's not weird, she'll be fine with it..._**

"Hello?"

He had a millisecond of panic and then answered her.

"Yeah, Carol?"

"Yes?"

"It's Daryl. I'm sorry to bother you...I just wanted to know if you're OK."

"Oh, Daryl! Hi. We're doing fine, so far."

She was so happy just to hear a friendly voice, the house was so quiet with Sophia at school.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad you got away alright."

"Me too. It's really scary starting over but we'll be OK. I still can't thank you enough for what you did for us."

"It's nothing, happy to help."

He had nothing else to say to her but didn't want to stop talking.

"Is your new place OK?"

"It's really small but I'm so happy to be here I don't even care."

He noticed her voice was different and she sounded like a new woman, a happy one. He missed her eyes and her smile already. He was wondering if he could weasel a visit out of this conversation, it was worth a try.

"Do you need any help with anything?"

She smiled and tried to think of something she might need but nothing came to mind.

"Uh...maybe..." She looked around and noticed the room could use a fresh coat of paint. "I'm painting the living room, that's about it."

It was surely the least responsible thing she could do to get involved with him but he was so nice, she wanted to get to know him more.

"I can paint," he said, sounding a little childish but very sweet.

She laughed and he was taken aback by the sound of it. It was really feminine and pretty sounding, he'd never heard her laugh before.

"Are you offering?" she asked, when her laughter subsided.

"Yes."

He suddenly sounded more serious and she liked his tone.

Against all her better judgment she gave him her address and he said he'd come down the next day to help her paint.

The landlord had told her she could to what she wanted with the place as long as she didn't knock down walls and she wanted to make it nice for Sophia.

Carol walked over to pick up Sophia after school and gave her some chocolate milk, her favorite. She asked all about her new school but got the standard ten year old answer of 'fine'.

"So what color do you want this room to be?"

"Huh?"

"I'm going to paint it while you're at school tomorrow. What color do you like?"

"Uh..." she was looking around and sipping her milk, deep in thought, "pink?"

"Pink it is!"

"I mean really light pink. Is that OK?"

"Yes, honey. It's perfect. You pick the shade of pink you like best today when we go shopping and we'll do it."

Sophia looked happy and calm, actually relaxed for a change. Carol didn't like to keep anything from her though and she felt she should mention Daryl.

"You know the caretaker from our old building?"

"Daryl?"

"Yeah. He said he'd help me paint the living room tomorrow. How do you feel about that?"

"Fine. He's nice, he got my ball for me when it went across the road. He told me to be careful on that road."

"He did?"

"Yeah, he's nice."

Sophia looked like she couldn't care less if he was coming and Carol felt better about it. She wanted to have Sophia's trust and hated to keep things from her.

#################

The next morning Daryl had to listen to Merle teasing him about going to see the woman who was still married.

"You're playing with fire, Daryl."

"Nah, it's gonna be fine. Besides, I'm just helping her out a little."

"Uh huh. Is this the kind of helping where you're both naked?"

"Shut up!" Daryl huffed. His brother could read him like a damn book.

"Watch out for sick people, it was on the news again. They're thinking of closing down some businesses and stopping flights out of the state."

"Jesus! Over the flu?"

"People are dying from it."

"Yeah, sick and elderly people probably."

"Even young people, it's serious. Don't you watch the news, boy?"

"Not really. It's all bad news. I gotta go."

Daryl got in his car and drove the hour and a half up the Evansville. He had showered and put on nicer clothes than he should have for painting but he liked her, there was no point lying to himself.

He made it to her house about 10am and stood out front for a minute. She walked onto the little, third floor balcony and hollered for him to come around the back. She had denim overalls on and a bandanna over her hair, she looked cute.

When he got to the top of the fire escape he noticed she looked very happy to see him.

"Hi," she said in a chipper voice.

"Hey," he answered, walking into her little apartment, "It is small, hey?"

"Yes, but we don't need a lot of space. At least she has her own room."

Carol walked into the tiny kitchen and offered him a coffee. She had gone shopping for groceries and bought the perfect shade of pink paint according to Sophia.

That morning she had dropped her off at school feeling like life was normal for once, the tension was gone now that it was just them. She was excited that they hadn't required every detail of her family life on the registration forms. They allowed her to leave the father's portion blank.

Daryl took the coffee she gave him and sat down on her couch.

"Is Sophia OK?"

She sat across from him on the ottoman to chat.

"I think so. We've had this planned for months, it's been scary but she's strong. I thought on some level she might miss him but she says she doesn't."

"Do you?" He had no business asking this but it slipped.

"No. Not after what he put her through. I just kick myself for not leaving sooner."

He could see her regret and he knew she had a good heart and did what she could.

"You did it now, don't worry about the past."

She smiled at him and felt the same lack of judgment she'd felt before.

"I don't want anyone to think I'm a bad mother."

"I know you aren't. So...what color are we painting this place?"

"Pink," Carol answered, giggling to herself as she got up to grab the paint supplies.

"Was this was your idea?" he joked.

"Nope, it was Sophia's. I'd paint it any color she wants, I don't care."

She pried the lid off the paint can and showed him the color and he nodded.

"It's not bad actually, it's really light. OK, Let's get started!"

They had a fun time painting the room. Carol couldn't remember the last time she'd had fun like this, it was like coming back to life. She laughed till her face hurt when Daryl started painting stick people on the walls and then rolling painting over them with the roller. He was really goofy but it felt so good to laugh.

At 3:30 Carol waited outside the school and walked home with Sophia.

"Is it OK if we have a guest for supper?" she asked her.

"Daryl?"

"Yes. The painting took longer than expected and I figured I should at least make him supper before he drives home."

Carol had left him back at the apartment when he offered to clean up.

"That's nice, mom. What are we having?"

"Stir fry. Anyway, forget that. How's your new school on day number two?"

"I only have 18 kids in my class. There's supposed to be 27 but they're home sick. The nurse came and warned us about washing our hands and sharing drinks."

"Wow, this flu things is worse than I thought. You feel OK, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

When they got home Daryl had the house all tidied and he lit up when he saw Sophia. She was a sweet kid and so polite compared to other kids her age, he liked her and he didn't normally like children.

"Close your eyes!" he said, when she walked into the kitchen, not quite at the living room. It wasn't like him to act like this but it felt right with them. He wanted to see her face when she saw the walls.

She grinned and held her hands to her face, covering her eyes.

He led her by the shoulder into the living room and looked over at Carol who was all smiles.

"OK. 1-2-3-look!"

Sophia took her hands from her eyes and squealed.

"It's perfect!" She walked up close to the nearest wall and asked, "Is it dry yet?"

"It's dry," Carol answered.

"Thanks, mom! Thanks, Daryl! I love it."

She flopped onto the couch letting up a cloud of dust but grinning like a fool.

"Holy cow, I really need to get the dust out of here," Carol commented, shaking her head.

Just then Daryl got a text from Merle.

 _ **~Turn on the news, dummy**_

"Carol? Do you have cable hooked up?"

"Not yet," she answered from the kitchen.

He searched on his phone for news and it looked like the situation was getting even more ridiculous.

He walked into the kitchen, not wanting to talk about it in front of Sophia.

"They're advising people to stay home if they are immunocompromised and there's a bunch of new regulations. I guess the ERs are packed with new patients too ."

"Oh my God. What is this thing even called?"

"There's no name for it yet, I don't think."

"Sophia says there are a bunch of kids missing in her class."

Carol kept on cooking and thinking, wondering if maybe she should keep Sophia home till this passed.

Supper was pleasant and Sophia was more talkative than Carol had heard her in ages, she was free to speak her mind now and she knew it. Carol loved the smile on her face and the way she laughed about every little thing now.

Sophia went to decorate her bedroom with pictures after supper and Carol sat on the couch with Daryl watching the news on his phone.

The US and parts of Canada were all being affected as the days passed and they had no idea how to stop it. Deaths were being reported at increasingly alarming rates and it wasn't like Daryl had thought.

The victims were, in many cases, younger healthy people. The world health organization had very few answers and everyone was becoming scared.

"Keep Sophia home maybe," he suggested, suddenly.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, this sounds bad. Sorry, I'm not trying to tell you what to do. I just worry about you guys."

"You do, don't you." she said, softly.

"Yeah."

He was in deep and he felt he should be looking out for them, even though Carol was so capable. He felt compelled to help if he could.

"I'll keep her home for a few days and see how it goes."

He looked relieved.

"Good. Well...I guess I should be off."

He didn't want to overstay his welcome and got up to gather his things.

She walked him to the door and gave him another surprise hug although this time he held her back and let it linger till she pulled away.

"You've been a Godsend for me, Daryl. On top of all the help, I really needed the company."

"Maybe you'll let me come back then," he chuckled.

"You're welcome here any time you like."

He smiled and nodded, he knew he'd be calling her tomorrow to see when the next time would be.

 _ ***This is a slow burn;) but I promise I'll get there. Trust me;) XXX**_

 _ **Thanks to everyone for the kind words. I got sad about a mean review:( and you all made me feel so much better. xoxo**_

 _ **ReedusRocks this update is for you and I do daily updates whenever I'm doing a multi chapter. promise:)**_


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Merle was up and drinking coffee in the kitchen, pacing the floor.

Daryl walked into the kitchen and could sense the tension but he wasn't a morning person and was in no mood for hysteria.

"What's up?" Daryl asked, opening the fridge in search of something to drink.

"The news. It looks bad, Daryl."

"I know, that's why I don't watch it. What is it now? Both my eyes aren't even open yet."

"Watch this," he said, handing him his phone."

Daryl sat down at the table in his boxers waiting for the video to load and taking a sip straight from the carton of milk.

It finally started and it was a video of police tackling a suspect in a hospital hallway, or so Daryl thought.

"What the hell is this?"

"They said this guy had died from the virus but then he got up attacked another patient. They're saying some people seem to be immune to the virus and some aren't."

"Who's 'they'"?

"Everyone, Daryl. Get your head out of the sand, this is like the end of the world."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Do you hear yourself?"

Daryl shook his head and put down the phone.

"That's what they're saying, Daryl. People appear to be dead with no vitals and then they are coming around and attacking people."

"Awww! Gimme a break, Merle. It's too early for this shit."

He got up and wandered into the bathroom to have a shower to feel human again.

Merle banged on the door as soon as he closed it.

"We gotta get out of town, brother."

"It's a fucking hoax or something, Merle. Give your head a shake."

"Oh yeah? Check this out then, smart ass!"

He slid the phone under the door and sure enough even the president was talking about it. Daryl started to feel like maybe Merle was onto something. From what they were saying it was being considered an epidemic already and everyone needed to take precautions. Their own president was confirming that an unexplained phenomenon was occurring in humans who appeared to have died. None of the best medical experts had an explanation for it either. Daryl got the chills when it began to dawn on him that this was real and the first thing that came to his mind was Carol. The shower would definitely have to wait.

###############

Carol woke to the sound of the elderly man coughing downstairs. It sounded like absolute murder, he coughed so hard she heard him retching.

She wondered if she should go see if he was OK but then selfishly considered that he may have the virus or flu that was going around. She was all Sophia had, should she risk it?

Before she could settle on an answer she got a text from Daryl.

 ** _~Don't leave your house if you can help it, it's not safe out there._**

 **~OK, what's going on?**

This was too important to discuss by text he decided, so he called her instead.

"Hey, Carol? It's is pretty serious, this virus."

"I figured it might be about that. My phone doesn't have internet so I didn't see the news."

"It's bad, just trust me. Do you have someone to come and give you a hand? Any family?"

"No, Lori might be up on the weekend to visit but all my family is all out of state."

"Maybe I could come up there, just in case you need somebody."

"But...you hardly know me. Why would you come help us?"

She blurted it out before really thinking about it, she wasn't trying to sound rude.

He felt stupid for a moment. Was he pushing his help on a woman who didn't even want it? Merle was right, he was a little softhearted but he couldn't help worrying about them.

"I just want to be sure you're safe, Carol. I know we don't really know each other...but can I still come?"

"Of course, I didn't mean anything by that. Please be careful."

He checked in with Merle and found out that there was looting going on in downtown Atlanta.

"What the hell's going on here? It's like a fucking disaster movie."

"Take your guns," Merle said simply, not even turning from the TV.

"What for?" Daryl asked.

"You're going up there to protect a woman and a little girl, right? What if this gets worse? Just take them."

Daryl figured it was probably an idea so he unlocked his gun cabinet and packed up his few weapons and ammunition. It was better to have it and not need it.

"Come with me," he said as he got his stuff together.

"And stay where?"

"I don't know but the city isn't getting any safer. We'll figure it out when we get there, we can stay in a motel. Evansville will be safer, it's a much smaller city."

Merle couldn't think of an argument to it and figured a few nights in a crappy motel wouldn't kill him.

They heard a horrific cough coming from out the front window and Daryl walked over to have a look. Ed was doubled over coughing so hard his face was turning purple but he was still holding a cigarette.

"Jesus," Daryl whispered, waving Merle over to see it.

"He looks like he's gonna fuckin' croak," Merle whispered back.

Daryl shut the window and started gathering his stuff.

"Let's wait till he's gone and get the hell outta here!"

###################

When Daryl and Merle arrived at Carol's she was in full on panic mode.

She called down to them from the balcony.

"The landlord is dead! He had this cough this morning. I didn't check on him, I was scared but...now he's dead!"

"What?" Daryl hollered up to her.

She didn't recognize the man with Daryl but she didn't care, she was frantic.

"He walked out the back door coughing and then dropped dead right there. I'm afraid to touch him, I don't want to get sick."

"His body is around the back?" Daryl asked.

"Yes, I'll meet you back there."

She had sent Sophia to her bedroom the moment she saw the body and gave her her iPod to listen to.

The old man's body was on the grass and he had blood on his mouth and chin.

Merle looked at Daryl in shock and they both stepped around the corpse. They didn't need to check that he was dead, his skin was ashen and gray.

When they got into her suite she looked so relieved to have them there.

"I can't believe this!" She was shaking and pale.

"This is my brother Merle," Daryl said, introducing him.

"Nice to meet you, wish it was better circumstances."

"So did you call an ambulance?" Daryl asked, looking out the window at the body on the ground.

"Yes, they said they would send someone to pick up the body but that was well over twenty minutes ago."

Carol sat at her table and shook her hands, she felt so anxious inside.

"This city is pretty small, it's better that you're here instead of Atlanta," Merle said.

"I can't believe how out of hand this whole thing it getting and how fast," Carol said, wringing her hands.

"Every time I watch the news it's gotten worse," Daryl agreed.

Carol walked over to the window and her heart sank.

"Wait! Did you guys hear an ambulance drive up?"

"No," they answered in unison.

"He's gone," she uttered in a toneless voice.

Merle opened the back door and walked down the steps. It didn't make any sense. If the ambulance had shown up he figured they'd have a word with the person who called at least. He got a sick feeling inside, hoping the news was full of shit, surely this man wasn't up and moving around.

He got to the bottom of the steps and walked around the side of the house toward the street.

Daryl followed behind him just a moment later and heard a loud scream. A scream from his brother really meant something, the guy was tough as nails. Daryl had never heard him scream in fright before.

He tore down the steps and Carol had no idea what to think.

"What's wrong?" she yelled, although both men were out of sight. She couldn't go after them, Sophia was alone. All she could do was wait and hope everything was going to be OK.

She heard a scuffle and thought maybe it was an intruder but she had no idea.

She kept calling for answers but it was another five minutes before Daryl walked back around, quickly followed by Merle.

"Get inside!" he called up to her.

When they got inside Carol noticed Merle had blood on his shirt.

"What's going on?" she asked, frantically.

Merle just shook his head, then he whispered to her the whole story. His voice was broken and raspy.

"He wasn't dead. Your landlord was walking around the side of the house, he jumped at me."

She looked horrified.

"What?"

"It's true. I know how it sounds but I saw it with my own eyes," Daryl added.

"Where is he now?" she asked in a low voice.

"I pushed him off of me and he...cracked his head on the pillar out front. I think he's really dead now."

"Oh my God!"

"He had no choice, I swear. My brother is not a dangerous man."

"I believe you."

Carol could see how shaken Merle was, this was not an intentional act of violence.

"Where's your little girl? Merle asked.

"Her bedroom, I don't want her to know about this if I can help it."

Merle and Daryl couldn't think straight and assumed the police would come along and arrest them at any minute. Just then the ambulance pulled up at the front.

Carol walked onto the balcony and watched as they lifted the body onto a stretcher.

"What happened here, Ma'am?" one of them asked.

"I have no idea. I stayed up here with my daughter. Why?"

She was lying but she needed Daryl and Merle to stay here with her and they had done nothing wrong anyway.

The paramedics gave each other a look of anxious knowing.

"Nothing, we're just seeing all kinds of things today. Stay inside, Ma'am."

"I will."

She walked back into the apartment.

"Guys, I don't know what's going on but please stay here tonight. It's like the whole world is going crazy and I need to protect Sophia."

Carol felt strange asking two men she barely knew to stay with her but the idea of dead people getting up blew her mind and scared her to death. Surely there had to be a medical explanation but until she had one it was just a horror movie come to life right in her own backyard. Sophia's safety was more important than her pride and she didn't mind admitting she was scared.

"We'll stay but if you need us to but if we're going to hole up then we're gonna need supplies. Who knows how long it's gonna be nuts out there," Merle suggested.

She grabbed her purse and handed him some money. Merle had made a bundle on his stretch doing construction so he waved his hand at her offer. She was keeping him from having to stay in a shitty motel so he was happy to do it.

"You keep that, darlin'. Daryl, I'm gonna go and get water and canned stuff, as much as I can fit in the car. You stay with her and the little girl. Wait, what's her name anyway?"

"Sophia," Carol told him.

"Alright, be back soon. Daryl, I'm taking one of your guns. I'm not kidding, that old man looked like he wanted to fuckin' bite me! Pardon my language."

"It's OK, Merle. Thank you. Please, be careful."

Merle left and Carol sat down on the couch trying not to lose it.

"What do I tell Sophia?" she asked.

"Maybe nothing yet. If we just keep her inside and safe, this might blow over," Daryl insisted, turning his phone on to catch more news.

"They've close all the schools in the area," he notified her.

Carol shook her head. She got up and went to peek on Sophia, she just had to see that she was OK.

"You alright, honey?"

"Mom, is everything OK? Who's here?"

Carol came and sat on the bed to try and explain. Sophia was too smart to be kept in the dark.

"There is a bad illness going around and it's making people act aggressive. Nobody really understands it yet. Daryl and his brother Merle are here just to make sure we are safe, for a couple days maybe."

"What about dad?"

"He should be fine. I'm very sorry, honey, but right now we have to concentrate on our own safety and then we can try and find out more about your dad, OK?"

"OK."

She looked afraid, Carol hated that. This was supposed to be their happy, new life.

"Can I say hi to Daryl?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Sophia walked into the living room and sat on the floor to color at the coffee table.

"You OK, honey?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah...but it's scary."

"Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you. We just have to camp out for a few days."

"Camp out?" she asked, curious about the suggestion.

"Sure, we can make a fort for you in the living room. It'll be great!" Carol chimed in.

Sophia seemed happy with that idea and continued to draw and chat until Merle got back.

"Daryl, gimme a hand here," he hollered from the back door.

They loaded so much water and food into the house it was stacked all over the place. Merle fancied himself a bit of a prepper.

"Well, hello there, princess!" Merle said with a grin, looking down at Sophia. He had a loud, gravely voice and he was a little rough around the edges to look at.

"Hi," she answered in a small voice.

"You like to draw?"

"Yes."

"You wanna see what I can draw?"

"OK."

Carol looked at Daryl, he grinned and nodded. "He's great with kids," he whispered to her.

Merle sat on the floor across the coffee table from Sophia. He took a crayon and hid his picture with his arm till he was done.

Sophia observed him curiously and with a hint of apprehension. After a moment he held it up to her and she burst into a fit of laughter. Carol needed to know what it was so she walked over to see. Merle had drawn a monkey picking it's nose and Carol rolled her eyes but laughed.

"The monkey?" Daryl asked.

"Yes, I take it this is an ongoing joke?"

"Since we were kids. It's the only thing he can draw."

They all settled in and had supper. Carol constructed a fort out of blankets and kitchen chairs for Sophia and it kept her amused for the evening. The art of distraction was an important skill for any parent.

None of them knew how long they'd be stuck there or what had become of the world, but for now they were safe.

 ** _*When I was little my Uncle Roy used to draw monkeys picking their noses to make me laugh. He was a big, loud man who was great with kids, I miss him. Just in case anyone thought that was super random. lol_**


	6. Chapter 6

Later that same evening Lori call her to check in and Carol took the call out on the balcony.

"So you have the caretaker and his brother staying there? Are you crazy?"

The evening was quiet and the streets were eerily empty. She wondered where they'd all sleep tonight.

"A man died in my backyard this morning, Lori. The whole state has gone mad, most of the country actually. I asked them to stay and they said they would. Who am I to turn away help when they are willing?"

"You don't know them though."

"I know that, Lori, but all of my family is out of state. I can only get a hold of my parents and they are staying put. They can't even get a flight here."

"Me and Rick will be down on the weekend if we can but it's crazy here. There's all this crime going on all over the city and the hospitals are packed. I took the week off but it's harder for Rick to get time off from the force right now, unless this gets really stupid. Just please, be careful with these guys."

"I'll be fine, Lori. Stop worrying. I'll see you Saturday if you can make it."

"OK, take care."

Carol came inside and had to break up a game of hangman going on between Merle and Sophia to put her to bed. It was already 9:30 and they had spent the evening watching the news, waiting and wishing for it to be a joke.

"Goodnight, princess," Merle said to her and she waved back.

If Carol wasn't mistaken it looked like she was a little enamored by Merle. Her dad paid her little or no attention unless he was yelling and Merle had played game after game with her all evening. He seemed to have boundless energy with kids.

Carol tucked her into bed and tried to assure her that things would be better tomorrow.

"Merle says we'll be fine," Sophia said, confidently.

"He's right. You have three grown ups looking out for you and Lori and Rick might bring Carl this weekend too."

"Great! Goodnight, mom."

"Goodnight, baby."

Carol walked back into the living room and sat back on the couch.

"You two can have the other bedroom. There's a bed and a couch in there," Carol offered.

"Wouldn't think of it, honey. I can sleep on the couch out here," Merle insisted, "anyway, I'm gonna head out for a bit and get a feel for the town and fill up the vehicles with gas."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Carol asked.

"Pfft! I'll be fine. See you two in an hour or so."

When he left she couldn't help feeling happy to be alone with Daryl.

"You didn't have to come out here...but I'm really glad you did," she said, softly.

"I need to tell you something, I should have said this earlier but with all the commotion with your landlord it slipped my mind and then I didn't want to say anything around Sophia."

"What is it?" she asked. It sounded serious.

"I think Ed is sick. We heard him coughing outside the building this morning, it sounded pretty bad."

She thought about it for a minute before responding.

"I don't want to sound like a heartless monster but if I went back I'd never get away again, I can't risk it. Is that wrong?"

"I don't think so. If he were a good man you'd be with him right now and he wouldn't be alone."

"That's true," she agreed.

"He made his own bed."

"You're right. I don't know how to tell Sophia...but I'll worry about that when I figure out what's going on."

"Good idea."

Carol leaned back on the couch, her back was stiff from tension.

"I don't know what I'd do right now if you weren't here."

"I think you're stronger than you give yourself credit for, but I'm glad I'm here."

She walked into the kitchen to grab the bottle of wine she had saved to celebrate her escape.

There was too much going on and most of it they couldn't even begin to wrap their heads around. By this hour of the evening she had to let go of the need to understand and just unwind for a minute. If she didn't let go of a least a little tension she'd go mad.

"Do you mind if I have a drink?"

"Not at all, go ahead."

"Will you have one with me?"

"Sure," he said, smiling. He loved those blue eyes, he was almost glad everything was terrible so he could be here right now with her.

She handed him a glass of cheap sparkling wine in a plastic cup and grinned.

"It's probably like alcoholic kool-aid but it'll do the job. I'm frazzled."

He laughed and took a sip. She really wasn't far off but it tasted strong and it would do.

"Your brother is excellent with kids. Does he have any of his own?"

"No, he'd be a good dad though. He practically raised me."

"Really? How much older is he?"

"10 years. He's been watching out for me since I was born. My dad was...well I already told you and my mom had a lot of pressure so he looked out for me."

"That's sweet. I never had any siblings."

They drank in silence for a few minutes and he couldn't help eyeing her nervously. He needed a shower badly but felt weird asking even though she had asked him to stay.

"Carol?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I...have a shower? I kinda need one."

"Oh. Of course, I'm sorry."

She got up and dug in the linen closet for some clean towels for him.

"Please, make yourself at home as much as you can. I'm kind of keeping you prisoner after all."

She felt embarrassed to need the help of these men but when it came to keeping Sophia safer she was willing to look like a fool.

"It's OK, Carol. I told you I wanted to come, remember? I want to be here with you."

He had made it across the room before she knew it and she stood holding the towels and looking up at him. She didn't know what to say but she felt something inside her that was much more than gratitude or friendship. She handed him the towels and waited for an idea of something to say.

He smiled down at her and for the first time he thought seriously about trying to kiss her.

"Thanks," he said, chickening out and walking off down the hallway.

While he was in the shower, Merle returned. "I got some more stuff," he said, dropping some bags on the table.

"Wow! Merle you're really going nuts with this."

"I don't think it's blowing over any time soon and if I'm wrong then you'll just have tons of canned shit to eat," he laughed.

"Why don't I stay out here and you and Daryl share your room? He'll stay on the couch, don't worry. He's timid as a mouse, he won't try nothin'."

"I'm not worried," she laughed, "goodnight, Merle. Thank you for everything."

"Goodnight, Carol."

Ten minutes later she was sitting up in bed nervously flipping through a magazine in a tank top and sleep pants when she heard a knock at the door.

"Carol?"

"Come in..."

"Merle said, I was supposed to come in here?"

"Well, it's up to you but there's only a love seat in the living room along with the couch and the couch in here is full sized."

"Oh. You sure?"

"Of course. There's a blanket there...and here," she said, tossing one of her pillows onto the couch.

"I'm sorry this place is so small."

"It's fine," he insisted.

He was standing in his boxers and a t shirt looking awkward as hell.

"I'm not too proud to tell you I'm scared by what happened today, I'll probably have nightmares about the landlord. I have no idea what's going to happen with this place now that he's dead."

"I never seen anything like that before, it scared me too."

"I really like you both being here, Daryl. Sophia is a lot safer with more people around."

"Everything will be alright. We won't leave until you're OK and you're ready to be rid of us."

Their eyes met and she could feel goosebumps spreading across her arms.

He stretched out on the couch and lay so that he could see her from where he'd be sleeping. He was overjoyed to be sharing a room with this beautiful woman as her protector. He didn't know if he was worthy of being anyone's protector but he'd sure try and he liked the idea of it. He had always been willing to help others, he just never had anything worth offering before. She seemed to need him for things and it felt great to have anyone need him for anything.

"I'm in no hurry to be rid of you," she insisted.

"You're sweet."

She smiled and nodded at him and turned the light out next to her bed.

"Goodnight, Daryl."

"Goodnight, sweet dreams."

She rolled toward him and, even in the dark, she knew they were still making eye contact.

 _ **Thanks for reading. Chapter 7 tomorrow:)**_


	7. Chapter 7

In the early morning hours Carol heard a fight on the street outside.

She sat up in bed and looked over to Daryl who was snuggled up tight and still out like a light.

She didn't want to wake him so she walked out to the living room where Merle was already up and serving Sophia some cereal at the coffee table.

"Thanks, Merle."

"Hey, there's a brew ha ha on the road," he said and she went to the window to look.

Apparently someone wasn't being allowed into their own house under suspicion of being sick.

"Let me in! I'm fine! Where the hell am I supposed to go?" they were screaming.

These words were followed by a short fit of coughing. The argument went on for another 15 minutes before the man gave up and took off.

"Why won't they let him in?" Sophia asked, looking very sympathetic.

"People are scared of getting sick," Carol answered, "he'll find somewhere to go or they'll let him in later, it's OK."

"No school, princess! There's that at least," Merle said, trying to distract her.

"I miss school already."

"A nerd hey? Well, I'll give you math problems to do if you want," Merle joked.

Carol laughed, she liked Merle already.

She got herself a coffee and asked Merle if there was any news.

"No change but that might be a good thing. No news is good news, hey?"

"Yeah."

Daryl got up an hour later and apologized for sleeping in.

"Don't worry about it, yesterday was a long day."

Carol made them scrambled eggs and toast with coffee. She wondered how long they'd be stuck here and if she should even consider starting her job. The coffee shop might be closed with the illness and now she had Sophia home from school and no babysitter.

##################

The day went smoothly and they all got along well. Sophia was wanting to go out to play but they all kept her busy testing her on her times tables and giving her word problems to figure out.

Carol wished Sophia had always had a father figure around like Merle or Daryl.

By the time evening came she had called her new job and they informed her that the woman they had arranged to train her was out sick and they couldn't take on any new staff with the sickness going around. In fact they would likely be closing the doors until further notice.

There was probably nobody in the coffee shop anyway and she had savings to keep her going for a while. The streets were empty like a ghost town.

She made spaghetti for supper and then cuddled with Sophia on the couch for an hour before bed, reading her her favorite book. _The Trumpet of the Swan_ by E.B White was her comfort book and she went to sleep happily after a few chapters.

They listened for more news and it was now even more flight cancellations, warnings from the health department and crime reports. No real answers and too many questions. It was really quickly becoming normal to live with the epidemic. It was surreal, but as humans they just worked around it. They had no choice.

By 10pm Merle heard banging downstairs and went to check it out with Daryl.

A couple of teenagers were trying to break into the main level of the house and Merle scared them off. They called the police but an hour later they were a no show. It became apparent that they had to look out for the bottom levels of the house as well.

"Carol, I'm gonna stay downstairs tonight and keep watch for anything going on," Merle suggested, "The old man left the door unlocked and those kids were trying to loot the place. I'll just keep watch in the living room."

"If you're sure."

"Yeah, I'll see you two in the morning...behave yourselves."

"Pfft!" Daryl replied, embarrassed.

Merle took one of Daryl's guns down to the main level of the house and they were left alone.

"Got any more of that cheap wine?" he asked. It was time to try flirting, he couldn't resist those blue eyes anymore.

She grinned and nodded grabbing the bottle from the fridge and pouring him a plastic cup full.

"Thanks."

They sat on the couch drinking the awful wine and making friendly chit chat. This time she sat right next to him. He made her laugh and she needed the relief of a good joke, if only for a moment. It had never been like this with Ed, even in the first few years before he started drinking too much and wasn't so angry.

They were well into their second glass when they heard another altercation on the street outside. Carol watched from the window as a man in a red car was refusing to let a woman in and trying to drive off but she kept coming. He was screaming at her to back off but she was growling and snapping at the air with her teeth. Carol grabbed onto Daryl's arm as he stood next to her.

"What the hell's going on?" she asked in a low voice as if they could hear her down below.

"I don't know, it's like people are losing their minds."

"It's true what they are saying. People are becoming vicious. What are we going to do?"

He could tell she needed some kind of comfort so he put his arm slowly around her shoulder. It was the first physical affection she'd had in ages and it hit her on a visceral level. She started to tear up, she was terrified for Sophia and it felt good to have someone to lean on. He pulled her in close to his chest and her hands came to rest on his lower back.

He dropped his head until his lips just about met her bare neck. It was no time to take advantage of a scared and vulnerable woman but it took everything he had to not try. He didn't want to let her go so he waited for her to back up but she didn't. She raised her head to look into his eyes and he thought maybe she felt something too. It couldn't be a more ridiculous time for this but there was no denying it either.

The fight moved further down the street and none of them were about to go out to intervene, the woman out there looked homicidal.

"I know we have more space now, with Merle downstairs, but will you still stay with me tonight?"

"Sure."

They walked into the bedroom and he went to leave so she could change.

"It's OK, I'll change in the bathroom. I need a quick shower. Thanks for staying in here, I don't want to be alone."

"It's OK, Carol. I'm scared too but I won't let anything happen to you."

She showered and tried to relax her tense shoulders. The feeling of him holding her had set her blood on fire but she didn't know how she could even think of it with Sophia to consider.

She got out of the shower and briefly wondered if Ed was even still alive or if he had died on the sidewalk like the landlord. The thought gave her the chills, she hated him but it was still an ugly thought.

She walked slowly into the bedroom in a thin, sleeveless nightgown. It was all she had clean, she hadn't been able to take all her clothes without arousing suspicion. She kept her arms folded across her body as she crept toward the bed.

He was sat on the couch watching her, he was getting so weak. It all felt like a test.

She lifted her knee up to the bed and slid her legs under the covers.

"Sorry, it's all I had to wear."

He was stunned by her and couldn't look away.

"You look pretty, Carol."

She shrugged like she didn't believe him and gave him a shy half smile.

"I really mean it...beautiful."

Their eyes met in a, now familiar, stare full of unspoken longing. He got up after a moment and tried to gather himself, straightening out the blanket on the couch and arranging the pillow.

"Daryl?" she said so softly he barely heard it.

When he turned to look at her she was pulling the blankets down on the other side of the bed. He sure hoped it meant what he thought it did.

"Please...I mean...if you want to..." she added, apprehensively.

He pulled his shirt over his head, never breaking eye contact. He was half waiting for her to change her mind but even when he unbuckled his belt and pushed his jeans down his legs she never flinched.

She opened the bed a little more as he walked over, he thought this must be a dream. He slipped into the bed and lay down, careful not to touch her. He still wasn't sure what she wanted and what she didn't. She rolled away from him to turn off the lamp next to her and then settled close to him, so close he could sense the warmth of her skin.

She moved her arm out and touched his stomach, he nearly died right there.

"Do you mind if...I just hold you for a while?"

"I don't mind, come here."

"I just feel so wound up, it's hard to rest."

He slid his arm around her back and went for it, it felt too good to resist anymore.

He pulled her close and her head lay on his chest. Her short, damp hair smelled of flowers just inches from his mouth and her arm lay over him. She sighed deeply and he knew she was smiling, he could feel it. It felt like she was made to be in his arms. They were essentially strangers but it all seemed somehow destined, maybe he just wanted to believe that...

 ** _Hope you liked this chapter:) Thank you for the reviews, they have made me so giddy:)_**

 ** _Just finished chapter 13 tonight! There's action coming, I swear. All kinds of action;)_**

 ** _This is gonna be a longer one so it may seem like a while to get to some things, but I promise I'll get there:)_**

 ** _2 original characters coming too:) and 1 more from the show._**


	8. Chapter 8

She could feel the rise and fall of his chest and his heart beating against her cheek. It was more safe than she had felt in ages and yet everything seemed to be falling apart in the world around them.

He ran his fingers down her back and nuzzled his mouth into her hair, he couldn't seem to stop himself.

"Sorry, it's been a long time since anyone's been this close to me..."

He was sure he sounded like a tool but he felt he should explain himself. She moved even closer and wrapped her arm around him tighter but didn't speak.

He knew he'd never want to let her go. This woman and that little girl were his top priority now. He rolled toward her till they were face to face laying on their sides.

"This bed feels too big and cold with only me in it."

"Happy to warm it up for you," he said, trying with everything he had not to reach for her. He still didn't really know what was going on and it terrified him. She held all the cards, he just watched and waited.

"That's not the only reason I asked," she admitted softly. There was so much she was unsure of right now but one thing Carol knew for certain was that these feelings weren't going anywhere.

 _ **What could it hurt to just tell him? Would he be here, right now in this bed, if he didn't feel something too?**_

"Yeah?" he asked, trying to get more information from her.

 _ **Just tell me what you mean...please...**_

"I like you, Daryl. I know I probably shouldn't...but I do."

 _ **Hallelujah!**_

He was scared to try but more scared not to. He moved closer, hoping like hell she wanted this. She closed her eyes just as his lips touched hers. This is what a kiss should feel like. It was so tentative and soft, it was like nothing she'd ever experienced. His hand reached for her cheek and he moved just a few inches closer before pulling away.

"Did you want this?" he asked.

"Yes."

His warm hand on her face felt like heaven, she almost felt overcome.

"I won't push you. I know you've been through a lot lately but I gotta tell you, I want you."

She moved in and kissed him again, she craved it already. She let her hand rest on the side of his waist and turned her head to brush her tongue against his lips.

Before she knew what hit her he was holding her face in both hands and pressing his desperate mouth to hers. He took her tongue into his mouth and reciprocated with his own. Her mouth tasted of mint and her skin smelled so strongly of lavender he felt intoxicated by it. He wanted more from her than it was reasonable to ask right now but he at least wanted to kiss her like he meant it, he'd never meant anything more. He felt her gasp a little for air between kisses and he backed off to give her a break.

"I'm sorry..."

She tucked her face into the crook of his neck and pulled him close. It was the best kiss of her life.

"Don't say sorry, Daryl. That's the nicest thing to happen to me on a really long time."

"Me too," he said, still touching her face.

He could feel her breath on his neck and it was making him crazy. He knew his body was responding to her and tried to keep his distance, it was no time for that. He wanted her to know he wasn't just here to take advantage of her situation, he wanted her trust.

"Should I sleep on the couch?" he asked, he needed to be sure of things.

"Please stay here."

He'd stay forever if she wanted him to. She turned her back to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Her bare neck was so close to his lips he couldn't stop himself kissing her skin. He could feel her shiver and he smiled, kissing her again and letting his mouth linger a bit longer.

"You could make me forget all my problems," she sighed, taking his hand in hers and holding it against her chest.

"I'll sure try."

Their better judgment won out and they stuck to holding each other and kissing, although they both wanted more.

#############

When the sun was up and she could hear Sophia stirring around. Reality dawned on her and she hopped out of bed in a bit of a panic.

He noticed her looking unsure how to deal with this and Sophia.

"It's OK, Carol. I won't let on that anything's different."

She smiled and walked over to hug him again.

"I'm sorry but I just don't know what to say to her right now about anything."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be here as long as that's what you want, don't rush."

She bent down to kiss him one last time before the day began and she made it good.

"I want you here."

She let him go and grabbed her clothes to go change in the bathroom.

She made breakfast and Merle came in from downstairs.

"People were taking off in cars all night, I have no idea where the hell they're all going though."

Carol was starting to feel dread again.

"This is getting really crazy," Carol commented, pouring three cups of coffee.

Daryl walked out of the bedroom and one look at Merle's face and she knew he knew that something was up. Thankfully, Sophia didn't think anything of it and was happily eating cereal and doodling on a piece of paper.

Carol's phone rang and she excused herself to the balcony to speak with Lori.

"Carol, we have a plan. It's bad here...really bad."

"What is it?" she asked, startled by her friend's tone.

"Me and Rick are leaving the city for a few weeks and going to his parent's ranch. You and Sophia should come with us, it'll be safer out there and they have that guest house you can stay in."

"Lori, I have Daryl and his brother here. I can't just leave."

"Carol, you can't put them before yours and Sophia's safety."

"Hey, watch it! These men are here making sure we are stocked up with supplies and protecting us from intruders and defending the place against lunatics in the street. I am thinking of Sophia. I can't just leave them here and go somewhere safer."

"I didn't meant it like that, Carol. I just worry about you two, especially now."

"I know you do but I've had enough of people thinking I'm not doing my best for her."

"I'll talk to Rick. If these men are trustworthy like you say then they should come and help with work around the ranch. Rick's dad's getting up there in age and he needs help anyway. Atlanta's falling apart, soon there might be nothing to come back to."

"Get back to me after you talk to him. I'm sorry for biting your head off."

"I get it, Hun. We gotta stick together now."

Carol walked back in the suite and Daryl and Merle were playing hangman again with Sophia. She decided to wait for Lori to call back before bringing up leaving. It was so strange to be stuck in the house for so long and she could feel cabin fever setting in.

It was noon before Lori called back. Rick spoke to his parents and they wanted her to come along with Merle and Daryl. The city was getting worse by the hour and until it cooled down they needed to get out.

"Daryl, can I have a word with you in the bedroom?"

"Sure," he said, getting up and following her.

"What do you think about going to a ranch for a few weeks until this is over?"

Daryl looked lost.

"Where?"

"My best friend Lori's father in law owns a horse ranch out in the country and she offered to have us stay in the guest house till it's safe to come back."

"But...you'd want me to come?"

"Of course, it'll be safer there for everyone. They are hoping you and Merle could help out around the place. Rick's dad could use the help anyway."

"They don't even know us."

"They're good people, they want to help and we can help them too...I won't go without you."

Daryl sat down on the bed and really thought about how much she would risk for him, already. Her saying she wouldn't go without him was scary. He didn't want her risking her own safety based on his choices.

"Are you sure about all this? You can't say you wouldn't go without me. I mean...you really don't know me, Carol."

She felt like maybe she had misread the whole thing and it stung that he was saying this. She thought last night was pretty clear, it was for her at least.

"Oh..." she uttered, looking around the room and feeling like an idiot.

She wanted to walk away, the look on his face was unreadable. It had been years since she'd last fallen in love and maybe things were different now. Maybe you could make someone feel warm and safe and like they were inches from heaven itself and still not mean it. _**How could that kiss have been a lie?** _ Falling hard and fast like this was risky, sometimes you got burned.

"Did I get this all wrong, Daryl? I guess I jumped the gun here...it's OK. I'll take Sophia and you and Merle can-" tears were imminent, she could feel it coming. "...damn it..." she whispered.

She was in a fragile state with everything going on and this was the very last thing she needed.

She shook her head and sure enough, she was going to cry. She turned and walked to the bathroom to be alone, she wouldn't let him see this. She'd had enough of crying in front of men.

 _ **I'm so sorry to leave this on an angsty note O_O I'll post 9 right away cause I'm nice like that:)**_

 _ **For you Melniewn, I'm really easily egged into updating early. (as long as it's ready)**_

 _ **I apologize if this was slow burning enough for some of you, this just felt like the right moment. (It's hard to keep writing flirting and interest without going anywhere with it. I don't know how TWD had done it for SOOOO long. lol)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Damn it, Daryl!**_

He winced at his own stupidity and bolted for the bathroom door. He didn't mean that he didn't want her he just didn't want her taking risks for him. He was really good at saying the wrong thing sometimes.

"Carol?"

"I'm fine, just give me a minute."

She had to contain this and get a hold of herself. This was why she should have been smarter and kept her distance.

He could hear the sadness in her voice and he had to explain. He also had be quiet, Merle and Sophia were only in the other room and the place was so small.

He whispered through the door to her, "You didn't get it wrong, Carol. Please let me in."

She didn't want him to see her crying and she knew she couldn't stay in there long without worrying Sophia. She fanned her face but it looked red the way it did every time she cried.

She opened the door and he slid inside.

"Carol, I'm just scared of how I feel for you. I'm not used to people throwing away things like safety over me. I don't want you risking anything for me. I still mean everything I said."

"Would you risk it for me?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Then why can't I?"

"Cause it's way more important that you're safe than me."

She looked down at her feet and then close her eyes. This was already so messy.

He touched her shoulder and pulled her into his arms. She wanted to hold him back but she needed to know she could without getting hurt.

"Carol...I wanna be with you."

Her arms snaked around his waist then and she held him tight to her.

"Then tell me you'll come with me."

"I'll go anywhere you want me to."

They had to tear themselves away from each other and broach the subject of leaving with Merle and Sophia.

Sophia had been there before to play with Carl and see the horses and she loved the idea. Merle wondered why the hell he was being included in all of this but felt better about it when she insisted he'd be helping them with the ranch. Rick's parents had lots of farm help stay over the years to help care for the horses and huge garden.

Carol called and spoke with Rick about the whole idea.

"These guys are good men, right?"

"Rick, they are the best men I've met in ages. You can trust them."

"Good enough for me. We are leaving right away but you guys come up when you're ready."

"Daryl has some firearms. You can keep them in your dad's gun locker if you feel better about it."

"Thanks for letting me know. There's a gun cabinet in the guest house just so the kids don't get their hands on them. We shouldn't need them out there, it's pretty isolated."

"Thank you, Rick."

"You're like family, Carol, don't mention it. Just glad you're away from Ed."

"Me too."

Over supper Sophia couldn't sit still, she was so excited.

"So Carl will be there and we can see the horses?"

"Of course, honey, and we'll get you back to school and normal life when this is all over."

"I know, it's OK."

She was an adaptable child, her life had made that skill a necessary one.

"So we can take both cars and everything we can pack into them. If you guys are ready we can leave in the morning," Carol said.

Carol decided to call the one person she trusted in her old building to see if she could get any news about Ed. Audrey's mom informed her that he had collapsed in his apartment and was taken away by ambulance the day before. She didn't know anything more and Carol felt a sudden pang of guilt for leaving him to die alone but Daryl was right. If he had been a good man she never would have left him and he'd have her right next to him now.

After supper Carol spent some time with Sophia in her room, reading and talking.

"Mom? Is dad OK?"

"I talked to Audrey's mom and he's in the hospital, honey."

Carol waited for her to cry or demand to go back.

"We can't go see him...can we?"

"If we do, we'll have to go back I think. I won't refuse to take you, honey, but I am afraid to take you to a hospital. There are a lot of sick people there and some of them are dying."

"Is dad going to die?"

"I really hope not," she said, honestly.

"But you don't love him anymore."

"No, I don't but I still don't want him to die. I'm sorry for how everything has turned out. I never meant for it to be this way. Even if it seems I'm not trying my best, please know that I am."

"I know you are. We can't go back, I know that but I'm going to pray for him."

"Me too, honey. Let's do it right now, OK?"

It was all she could offer her. Carol didn't know what she believed anymore but she prayed as sincerely as she possibly could that he would be OK and turn his life around. She prayed for the return of the man she'd met all those years ago before things had gone wrong. She never wanted to see his face again but she didn't want him dead.

She kissed her forehead and closed the curtains before leaving the room.

When she got to the living room she didn't see Daryl.

"Where is he?" she asked, Merle.

"He said he was clearing out the car but I think he got lost or something, he's been gone ten minutes. I'll go get him."

Merle got up and walked out the back door. She sat down on the couch and tried to believe everything would be better tomorrow.

Merle came back in, a few minutes later, holding Daryl up and asking for a first aid kit.

"What happened?" she asked, frantically when she saw the blood in his hair.

She searched through her bathroom and brought out the kit.

"Some guy fucking guy clocked me with something while I was cleaning out my car and took my tools. Didn't even see the bastard coming. This is either a shitty neighborhood or the world has gone to hell," Daryl moaned, holding his head.

"I think the world's starting to go to hell. Looks like we couldn't be getting out of Dodge at a better time," Merle said, opening a beer and sitting at the table.

Carol stood behind him at the kitchen table and soaked up the blood on the back of his head with a piece of gauze.

"Is it bad? It hurts like hell," he hissed.

"I don't want to take you to the hospital if we can help it, you could get sick there. It's bleeding a lot so I'm gonna keep pressure on it."

She held his forehead and pushed on the wound, hoping it would clot soon. The cut was deep and over an inch long, she wondered if she could stop it bleeding.

Merle dug through the medical kit that had only basic supplies and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll go look in the old man's place, maybe he has something for this."

As soon as Merle left she kissed his cheek from behind.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just a little dizzy."

Merle came back with a slightly less useless first aid kit that had clean bandage to wrap around his head and antiseptic.

"It's going to burn," she warned.

"Go ahead."

She wet the wound with the iodine and he hissed and stomped his foot on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." she stuttered.

"It's OK," he insisted.

"Old people love their iodine, don't they?" Merle laughed.

It was messy stuff and it turned his hair orange in the one spot. She cleaned up what she could and covered the wound in clean gauze.

"Merle hold this while I wrap it, please."

She wrapped the clean rolled bandage around his head multiple times and used a safety pin to keep it in place.

She gave him some Tylenol and they decided to turn in before their long trip in the morning.

"You two take the bedroom again and I'll go downstairs and defend the joint. Damn bullies out there pickin' on my baby brother!" he teased.

When he was gone she took him to the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and held his head in his hands.

"Anything else you need?" she asked, feeling awful that he was hurt.

"A cuddle?" he said, shaking his head and laughing.

She came and stood in front of him holding his head against her stomach. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I say things wrong a lot."

"It's OK. I'm just kinda sensitive right now, my world has turned upside down lately."

"I'm not trying to make it harder for you," he said, looking up at her.

"You're not, you're making it better."

He smiled and started trying to get his shirt over his bandaged head.

"Let me help," she said, easing it over so it didn't pull the bandage off. The bleeding had stopped but it needed to stay covered.

She took a step back and gathered her clothes to go to the bathroom to clean up for bed.

She ran a sink full of water and washed her face and hands. She slipped into her nightgown and rubbed some lotion into her skin.

When she got back he was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Come on, you. Thought you wanted to cuddle," she teased.

"I just don't want to assume things."

"Come," she said, patting the spot next to her.

She turned out the light and lay down as he got in beside her.

She took him in her arms and ran her hand up and down his back. Nobody ever made him feel like this. Every woman he ever slept with was pretty anxious to be rid of him afterward. He hadn't even slept with her and she wanted to hold him. She was killing him with the lavender again and her smooth, soft skin.

"Can I get a goodnight kiss since I'm injured?" he asked, playfully.

"You don't need to be injured for that."

She kissed him soft and slow and sweet and he melted into it. He ran his fingers through her short hair and pulled her closer. He knew he was in too much pain for anything more than kissing and they needed to sleep before their four hour drive tomorrow but he couldn't stop.

"I could kiss you all night," he said, moving his mouth to her neck.

She could feel his hand trailing down to her lower back and it made her moan softly. His touch was so gentle and yet powerful, it made her feel butterflies like she was 15 again.

He wanted so badly to make love to her but it was too soon and he was too injured. For now they'd be sticking together and there would be time. Right now, just her kiss was the remedy he needed for everything that ailed him. He wanted to build this relationship properly, then maybe this time it wouldn't fall apart on him.

 ** _More tomorrow, promise:)_**

 ** _I can't bare to leave things on an angsty note._**

 ** _Thanks for reading! Xoxox_**


	10. Chapter 10

The morning news had very little in the way of useful information and many smaller stations weren't broadcasting anymore. Only the major network news channels were running and reports of attacks and random bits of inverified information left the viewer with more questions than answers. Most states had called in the military and everything was getting so swiftly beyond comprehension it terrified them all just to hear it.

"Let's just get out of here," Merle said, taking everything down to pack up both cars.

"What happened?" Sophia asked, looking at Daryl's bandaged head.

"I just bumped it on the trunk of my car, it's nothing," Daryl said, forcing a smile.

Daryl's head was aching and he wouldn't be able to do any driving. Sophia approached Carol before they got going and asked if she could go with Merle.

"Really? Uh...sure, honey. If it's OK with him."

Carol went to find him and mentioned Sophia wanted to drive up with him.

"Is that OK? She's kinda taken a liking to you."

"Sure, Carol. I won't let nothing happen to her. Lemme give you my cell number just in case we get separated."

"Looks like she'll be following you around like a shadow," Carol warned with a smirk.

"Fine by me. She's a nice kid, and she could do worse for a hero, right?" he laughed loudly at his own joke.

She took his number and fought her nerves at the idea of being away from her even for a few hours. They went over the route they were taking and hit the road, hoping to get there quickly and without trouble. Daryl lay back in the seat as she drove him in Merle's old car.

"I hope this thing makes it there," he said.

"It better."

She followed Merle to the highway and drove right behind them for the next hour with no problems. She got the impression everyone was going somewhere they felt it was safer too. There was a lot of honking and frustration in the slower than normal flow of vehicles. There was quite a lot of traffic on the road and two hours into the trip Merle pulled over and she pulled in behind him.

"Sorry, Carol. I gotta...you know."

He couldn't make himself say 'take a piss' in front of a little girl and Carol nodded, rolling her eyes.

"You OK, sweetheart?" She asked Sophia while Merle was gone.

"Yeah, he's telling me funny stories about Daryl when he was little."

Carol grinned, "You'll have to tell me those later. You need some water?"

"No, there's some right here," she said, pointing to her water bottle.

"OK, baby. I'll see you when we get to the horses. I love you."

"Love you, mom."

Merle got back and reassured Carol that everything would be fine.

The last stretch of the journey was beautiful countryside and Carol started to feel more peaceful already. The traffic thinned out gradually to nothingness and she smiled, rolling down the window to take in the fresh air. They followed the grid road out to the ranch and it felt like the rest of the world was slowly disappearing behind them and that was a good thing.

"You OK?" she said, turning to look at Daryl. He was asleep with his chin to his chest and leaning against the window. The poor guy still looked rough.

When they arrived it was around lunch time and Lori ran up to give Carol and Sophia a long hug.

"I'm so glad you're here!" she said, almost crying.

They had been best friends since they were in their early twenties and Lori had waited years for her best friend to be free.

"Hi," she said offering her hand to Daryl and then Merle, "nice to meet you both."

Rick walked out the front door of the sprawling ranch with Carl following behind.

"Carl!" Sophia screamed and ran over to meet him. They hadn't seen each other in weeks, they were close like cousins.

"Hey there, my name's Rick."

Rick shook both their hands and nodded. He looked like a cop in every way.

"What happened to you?" he asked Daryl.

Daryl checked that Sophia was out of earshot since he'd told her a lie about how it happened.

"Got mugged last night cleaning out the car. It's getting crazy in the cities."

"His head is cut pretty badly but we didn't want to risk the hospital," Carol added.

"That's smart. Come in and let my mom have a look at it. She used to be a nurse."

They filed into the house and Rick's mother who was a little, sweet looking woman in her 60s offered them all a quick hug.

"Carol's friend has a cut on his head, mom. Can you take a look at it?"

"Sure. Come on, young man."

She was a no nonsense kind of person, it was obvious in her movement and the way she spoke. She led him to the bathroom and immediately set to work cleaning up the wound.

Daryl sat awkwardly as the little woman tended to his head. She hummed as she cleaned it up and he tried not to fuss as she scrubbed at it, although it hurt like hell.

"So...you and Carol a thing then?"

"How did you-" he began.

"Just a guess, but thanks for the confirmation. There had to be a reason she wanted to bring you so badly. You a good man?"

"I think so."

"Good, cause she needs another asshole like a hole in the head. Do you understand me?"

"Yes. I won't hurt her or Sophia. I promise."

"Great! I had to check, right?"

"I understand."

"There!" she announced. His head was professionally bandaged and disinfected and she told him to scoot while she cleaned up.

He liked her instantly. Her name was Margery and nobody would live to mess with her twice but she was also the type to help a stranger in a heartbeat.

Daryl found everyone in the huge kitchen becoming aquainted and was introduced to Rick's father David. He was tall and slim but very tough looking, he'd have to be to keep up with Margery.

"Can we keep Sophia tonight to watch movies with Carl?" Lori asked.

"Of course," Carol answered. It dawned on her how fortunate things had turned out. She was so glad not to be back in her old place with a dead or dying husband and crime all around her.

"Bless you for taking us in, the city is getting so dangerous," she said to Rick's parents.

"It's the right thing to do," his father said simply, "and we have more than enough to share."

The day was beautiful and Sophia ran to the point of exhaustion, chasing Carl and the farm dog around the property.

The guest house was bigger than most people's homes and had five bedrooms.

Merle hit it off with Rick and his dad and they went to work building a fence around the immediate homestead. David could see the problem escalating and wanted to put up every defence against it. Daryl was told to rest for a few days until his head healed and nobody argued with Margery's orders.

Carol got some laundry started and then sat next to Daryl on the couch.

"Hey, you alright?"

"I can't believe I'm here. Was just wondering what would have happened to me if I was still in Atlanta."

"Maybe this was all supposed to happen," she suggested, resting her head on his shoulder.

"This kind of luck would be a first for me," he said, laying his hand on her leg.

"Then maybe you're overdue, maybe we both are."

"It's too good to be true here," he said looking around him, trying to make sense of it all.

She lay her arm over his shoulder and kissed his forehead.

"I'll never get tired of kissing you," she said, grinning.

"I sure hope not."

He pulled some more pills out of his pocket and she got up to grab him some water.

"Why don't you go have a nap?"

"They're all working, I feel useless just sitting here."

"If you wanna take it up with Margery, you're welcome to it."

"Nope. I'll do as I'm told. You sure?"

"Yes, go pick a room and I'll wake you for supper."

"Come tuck me in?"

She grinned and followed him up the stairs. He picked the first room he saw and she could see Sophia outside the window with Carl, running and laughing within earshot of the men building the fence. It was nice to see her having fun in the fresh air.

He looked around and took off his pants to get into the bed.

"Gimme your shirt too, I'll wash your clothes while you sleep."

"You just wanna get me naked," he teased, pulling his shirt off.

"Guilty as charged," she nodded, "why, can I have your boxers too?"

His eyes went wide and he crawled under the covers.

She walked over and kissed him, pulling the quilt up to his chin.

"You sleep all wrapped up like a bug in a rug, it's cute."

"Do I?"

"Yeah," she laughed, picking up his clothes to take to the laundry on the main floor.

"Seriously though, Carol? These are my only boxers. Can you wash 'em?"

"Sure, but don't be surprised if I peek when I come to wake you up."

"Stop," he said, wiggling out of his shorts under the covers.

By the time she came back to wake him they had been asked to join Rick and his family in the main house for supper.

"Daryl..." she whispered.

"Mmmmm..." he moaned, still half asleep.

"Daryl, wake up...supper time."

He rolled over and looked at her, he appeared disorientated and she wasn't surprised considering the last few days.

"Here, you're clothes are clean," she said, dropping them at the foot of the bed and getting up to leave.

"What? No peeking?" he teased.

"I will if you really want me to," she said with a cheeky grin.

She didn't turn to leave and he waited a moment before suggesting she may want to.

"Well, you'll want to turn around if you don't want an eyefull. I gotta get dressed," he said, winking.

Carol didn't know what the hell came over her but she didn't move a muscle, she just stood like a western standoff to see what he'd do.

"Seriously...you're askin' for it, Carol."

She didn't move, she only grinned.

 _ **Holy shit! She's really asking for it.**_

"Alright then," he said, pushing the blankets off of his lap and standing up before her.

"Jesus!" she exclaimed, wondering if she should look away but completely unable.

"Hey, I warned ya!" he laughed, stepping into his boxers and grabbing his jeans.

She watched him strip in reverse, stunned and aroused. She could feel every cell reacting to the sight of his body. He pulled his shirt over his head and couldn't help laughing at her expression. It wasn't like him to be this bold but she seemed to want it.

She still appeared dazed and he looked at her sideways.

"You OK?"

"Uh...yes?"

"You've seen men naked before? Right?" he laughed.

"Uh huh...but you..."

She shook her head back into reality. She had never seen a man look so good naked. She'd be thinking of this all evening, maybe for the rest of her life.

When they finally got to dinner Rick's dad made a bit of a speech welcoming the new guests.

"You're good people, I can tell, and we're happy to have you here. Thanks for the work on the fence today, Merle. We believe we're meant to help others and until everything is safe back home you're welcome to stay here with us. There's safety in numbers and with the world the way it is now, we can be there for each other."

Merle nodded to David and they all said thank you.

"Now let's say grace and then eat like pigs," David joked.

Daryl hadn't eaten so good in years. As a single man his diet included a lot of take out and easy to prepare garbage. Margery had made a roast and all the trimmings. Nobody left the table feeling especially comfortable, they were all stuffed.

Sophia had a bath in the giant tub in the main house and then curled up in front of the TV downstairs with Carl, Rick and Lori.

"Go get a goodnight's sleep, OK? We've got Sophia. We're just going to keep her up late and feed her too much junk," Lori assured Carol. She knew how hard it was for Carol to be away from her.

"Sounds like fun," Carol said, giving her a long hug and kiss, "Mind your manners and have fun, baby."

"I will, mom. Goodnight."

Carol walked back to the guest house with Daryl and Merle. Merle turned in immediately with a sore back from digging post holes all afternoon. Carol couldn't stop thinking of Daryl's body and wondered if he'd be up to more than kissing now. She was nervous and knew it had the potential to get even more messy but she didn't have it in her to fight it anymore...

 _ **Thanks for reading:) Xoxox**_


	11. Chapter 11

**May not be safe for work...but I guess it depends where you work;) lol**

 **Yeah, 11 chapters is all the slow burn I can pull off. Working on ch.17 right now. Thanks for reading! Xoxo**

She stopped for a glass of water in the kitchen and watched as he sat down on the couch. Her life was a mystery these days but despite the danger and fear she felt so much happiness in this moment.

She wanted this man so badly, this man who had been around for the past year never making an impression. She wished she'd know right away that she'd care for him this way but in her old life she had blinders on. Ed would never stand for her looking at anyone else even if he didn't want her most of the time. She wasn't in the right head space back then to even consider it.

Right now she saw everything she'd always wanted in a man sitting right across the room.

She wasn't sure how to approach him but she knew she needed to get closer. He turned to look at her and smiled. That was enough. She walked over and sat next to him.

"Are you in pain?"

"Not right now, just full."

"Good."

The air was loaded with expectation and nervous energy.

"I got all that sleep today, now I'm not tired."

She laughed, "A good nap will do that."

"Do you think Sophia would be mad if she knew about us?" he asked.

"It's hard to say. I'm just afraid to upset her with everything going on but I hate not telling her. I think I should just be honest with her."

"She'll be disappointed it's not Merle you're with," he joked.

"No. She likes you, I can tell. Merle is more like the fun uncle."

"You wanna come to bed?" he asked.

"I thought you weren't tired?"

"I don't want to sleep."

She took a deep breath as he stood up and held his hand out to her.

He led her all the way to the room he'd claimed.

"I don't expect you to do anything if you don't want to. I was just teasing before showing you my business." he laughed, "I just want you to sleep here with me."

Maybe he wasn't going to push it, but she was. She started to undo the buttons of her shirt and kept her eyes down. She got to the last one and slid it back off her shoulders. Her simple white bra and pale skin made his breath catch in his throat.

Carol felt vulnerable but decided to go on instinct for once and see where it led her. He had been brave enough to show her his body, maybe she could be brave too.

He walked over to her and took her hands walking backward to the bed. He sat down on the edge. She had taken his rational mind hostage. He pressed his face to her belly and pulled her closer by her hips.

"A couple weeks ago I hardly knew you. Now, it's like I can't live without you anymore," he admitted. He hoped that wouldn't scare her away.

Carol stood, stunned at the turn of events in her world. She touched his head gently and held him against her. The bandage wrapped snugly around his wound covered much of his hair. She leaned her head down to kiss the top of his head.

"I'm so glad you came with us."

"I don't want to be anywhere without you and Sophia. I know she's not mine but I want to keep her safe just like she was."

It's like he knew everything she really needed to hear, like he knew her heart.

He kissed her just under her belly button and it instantly made her ache for more. She needed him and she was sick of telling herself she shouldn't.

"So you'll sleep here with me?" he asked.

"Of course."

He squeezed a little tighter before letting go to get up and turn off the light. She didn't have any clothes in this room so she just took her pants off and got in the bed.

She watched as he walked across the room and sat on the edge of the bed with his back to her.

She rolled toward him and he pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it on a chair in the corner. She sat up and moved over to him to kiss the back of his neck.

"Lay down with me," she whispered.

He turned his head halfway to her but seemed hesitant.

"What is it?" she asked, wondering what he was waiting for.

"Can I ask you something kinda stupid?"

She wasn't expecting all the hesitation and now questions.

"Ask me anything."

"Will we be together now? Like when you can tell Sophia, will we be like a proper couple?"

She pulled his shoulder so that he was facing her.

"I'll tell her as soon as I can, Daryl."

"I'm not trying to rush you. You tell her when you're ready, I just want to know that you wanna be with me."

"Did you think I was going to sleep with you and then throw you out?" She found it half amusing and half insulting.

"I told you it was stupid. I just wanted to hear it, I guess. I've had really bad luck with thinking women want more from me than they really do."

"Come here, get in bed," she told him.

He took off his jeans and got under the covers with her.

Carol wrapped him up in her arms and kissed him once.

"I don't know what you've been through. You were right before when you said I don't really know you. All I know is that I love everything about you that I do know."

He sighed softly and held onto her.

"I'm not all those other women that led you on and you're not Ed. I think we have something together that doesn't happen all the time. I don't fully understand it but I can feel it."

"I feel it too."

She said all the things he didn't even know he needed to hear until she said them.

He kissed her then, and it was perfect.

He rolled over her and kissed her deeper, laying his arms on either side of her head.

He didn't think he was missing out on anything until she came walking into his life, now he needed her like he'd never needed anyone.

She could feel the weight of him on her and the warmth of his body everywhere. He was kneeling over her and she let her hands drift down to his hips.

For a precious ten minutes it was just touching and kissing, exploring each others skin. She loved the way he kissed her, gentle but kind of needy. Everything about how he touched her indicated that he needed her, and only her. His kisses moved to her neck and shoulders and she moaned despite herself.

Daryl grinned and seemed to get off on it, "You like that, huh? I'm gonna keep kissin' your neck then...I like those noises."

She giggled as his facial hair brushed against her skin. For how long they'd know each other she shouldn't trust him with her heart but she did, completely.

He pushed the strap of her bra off her shoulder and kissed her bare skin. She wanted more so she reached behind her back underneath him to get her bra undone. His eyes went wide as she bared her throat to him and raised her chest up off the bed. She tossed her bra on the floor and pulled him down to her. Daryl got lost in the moment and his nerves began to fade into the background enough that he could let himself relax more. He took her breast in his hand and her throat with his greedy mouth.

Her touch moved from one part of his body to the next never settling long since there was undiscovered skin everywhere. She wanted to learn his body by memory. She moved so that both of his legs were between hers and pulled him against her. She felt him shudder over her, she knew he could feel the heat as well.

He kissed his way from her neck to her breasts and he was so gentle. She never thought she'd like this but it wasn't aggressive like she had known it before. His mouth moved over her skin like she'd bruise at the slightest touch. It was so delicate and intimate, she fell so deeply in love with how he touched her. He sucked so softly at her nipple that her head moved back on the pillow and a gentle groan escaped her lips.

The sensation of him between her legs mixed with his mouth on her breasts was making her a desperate woman. Carol reached her hand down between their bodies to touch him and he hissed in surprise. He was unaccustomed to women touching him very much. He'd spent a lot of his time in bed trying to please them and then it would be over. He always seemed to pick women who didn't actually like him and they'd disappear the next morning. He knew he had no idea was love actually was until now anyway.

Carol held her hand on him and moved it so firm but slow he thought he'd buckle under the pressure. She licked at his neck and earlobe when he dropped his head to the pillow in an attempt to get a hold of himself. He was unable to resist moving his body against her, he needed some relief.

"Daryl, I want you...so bad..."

It dawned on him that he could get her pregnant and that he had nothing with him.

"What about protection?" he panted, still grinding against her through the thin barriers of their underwear.

"You're clean, right?"

"Yeah, I don't have anything," he assured her.

"I won't get pregnant."

"How do you know that?"

"I get injections. We're good." Carol never wanted to get pregnant again and had been on injections for years, she wouldn't risk it. She hadn't even told Ed, he wouldn't get a say in anything like that after what happened.

With that out of the way he wanted to make her glad she chose to be with him. He sat back on his knees and pulled her panties down her legs. She seemed a little shy so he started slow. He figured her asshole husband wasn't especially interested in making sure she was happy in this area. He moved his mouth, slow like honey from a spoon, up her thigh and she eventually relented and opened her legs. He teased his tongue over her skin so lightly until she was eager for more pressure. She couldn't pull him closer with his injured head so she resorted to pleading.

"Can you...I need just a little more..."

He grinned and went for it with the kind of pressure he knew she needed. He moved his head in a sleepy back and forth motion across her lips and she moaned his name. It was the sweetest thing to hear. He knew she was getting what she needed and that he was giving it to her. He increased the intensity just enough and directed it to her clit and she made a sound like she was about to cry. She never even allowed herself let go and make any sound while alone, where all of her pleasure was always found. Her hands were clutching the tops of her thighs, rather than his bandaged head as she came. She let it rolled over her and submitted to the sensation completely.

He nodded and gloated to himself inside his head that he still had it.

She felt lost for a moment and fuzzy all over her mind and body. She reached for him and pushed his boxers down. She kissed his chest and stomach moving her attention further down his body.

"I can't take that right now, Carol. I really wanna make love to you, please tell me I can..."

"You can...come here."

She lay down and pulled him over her. He felt her warmth and wetness against him and growled into her skin.

"Please...please Daryl...now."

He lay his arms on either side of her beautiful face and kissed her forehead. He needed to look into her eyes when this happened. It was dim but his eyes had adjusted enough to the dark that he could make out her expression. He wasn't planning to ever have a first time with anyone else.

It was better than he ever thought it could be. Her eyes rolled slowly back in her head and she arched her back just a little. He kissed her neck as she let out a satisfied moan.

"Oh God..." she gasped, pulling him into her with her feet on his lower back.

He loved her like crazy and drove the point home so smooth and gentle she was sure to get the message. He only sped up toward the end when she asked for it and he was convinced she came again but decided against asking if he was right.

If someone was trying to make an epidemic more complicated this is exactly how they'd do it. She knew things had shifted and her life had completely new meaning and purpose from 2 weeks ago. Whatever her future held, it would include him.

She had a lot to sort out, especially with Sophia, but this moment was too beautiful to panic about it.

He pulled the blanket over them both and let out a long sigh of contentment.

"Is it too soon to tell you how much I love you?" he asked.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I'm glad you said it first...I love you too."

He held her tight as he caught his breath and she drifted off in a haze of afterglow.

 _ **Chapter 12 tomorrow. Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **I don't write stories without smut, I'm just not made that way. lol**_


	12. Chapter 12

Carol was up early to go see Sophia in the main house. She never left her overnight with Ed for obvious reasons and they never went away without her. She hated to be away from her.

"You go ahead and relax," she said, kissing him once more, "I need to go see my girl."

"She's OK, you know?"

"I know. I just don't like to be away from her. It's hard to wrap my head around everyone being safe now."

"I understand. I'll be up to the house in a bit. My head doesn't hurt today, maybe his mom will let me do something."

"Maybe," she laughed.

When she got to the house she immediately found Sophia and gave her a big hug.

"Hey, Carol?" Rick called her from the living room.

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk, without the kids."

She felt hot panic that they knew she was sleeping with Daryl. She wondered if they'd judge her for leaving her husband and immediately hopping in bed with another man she barely knew. It sounded bad, even to her, when she said it like that but it didn't feel wrong. Daryl didn't feel like a stranger and after all he'd done for her and Sophia already, he was a better man than Ed ever had been.

"What is it?" she asked, hoping it had nothing to do with Daryl.

She saw Merle walk into the living room and Rick asked him to come talk as well.

"My mom is just gonna take the kids outside for a minute so we can talk."

Carol was starting to really panic.

When the kids were outside Rick looked around the room and took a deep breath.

"This is going to get much worse before it gets better. The news isn't operating anymore, I just checked this morning. Big sections of Atlanta are going up in smoke. People are killing each other, the ones who come back around after they...die. They bite and it spreads the illness through the bite."

Carol sat shaking her head slowly and trying to absorb it all. It was bad yesterday and all week but it had escalated fast. She felt faint and overheated, it sounded impossible,

"The military is taking over and even the police have no say anymore. This is all information I got from officers I worked with in the city."

"Oh my god," Carol said, looking at Merle who looked just as stunned. Apparently Rick, Lori and David had already discussed this since they appeared less shocked.

"What do we do?" Merle asked.

"We have to reinforce this place and get that fence up immediately," David said.

"Right, Dad. This place can be safe but we have to pull together now. We're on our own here. Where's Daryl?"

"He's still sleeping. Should I get him?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, he should hear this too."

Carol left the house and tried not to looked terrified as she smiled at Sophia playing catch with Carl.

"Daryl!"

She started calling him the second she hit the staircase.

"What's up?" he answered.

He was in the process of getting dressed and could see instantly that it was serious.

"Daryl, it's even worse than we thought! There's no news anymore, no police and Atlanta's on fire. People are killing each other! These people who come back, they're biting."

"Shhhh...slow down..." he said, trying to get a hold of her.

"You have to come. Rick has ideas to make this place safer. We have to make it safer! We have children here!"

"You need to breathe. I'm coming, OK? Just breathe, Carol. We'll handle this, we'll do what we have to do."

He walked to the house with her and was given all the same information Rick had given her.

"What do you need me to do," Daryl offered.

"Good man!" David said, "Let's get that fence up around the house to keep the kids in and sick people out. Then we have to get the garden going. Margery and the kids can get moving on that. We can do this if we stick together."

Carol knew she had to pull it all together now that the truth was right in front of her. She couldn't let Sophia see her so scared.

"How will we know what's going on without the news?" Carol asked.

"We have to count on phone service and people we know while the phones still work. The men who told me this in Atlanta were in the process of leaving so I don't know how much more information we can get," Rick explained.

"What we have to do it count on ourselves. We can't just assume anyone is coming to fix it. The last I heard the doctors don't have the faintest idea what this sickness it," David added.

"Is everyone on board?" Rick asked.

They all agreed and the men got to work on the fence around the immediate house.

From ultimate bliss to complete disaster overnight, Carol's head was spinning but she was inspired by David and Rick. Maybe it would be OK if they all pulled together and they were already so lucky to be out of the city.

"Margery? What can I do to help?"

Margery smiled and gathered up the kids and Lori.

"We are going to feed ourselves," she said, "The plots are already tilled and I have a few things planted but there's a lot more to get in the ground."

"Alright, let's move," Carol said. Like Daryl said, they would do what they had to do. There was no more time to sit and dwell on how she had ended up here or how different her life had been only a short time ago, this was the new reality.

Carol decided if they were going to be relying on each other for survival they should all be honest about themselves.

"Lori, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asked.

"I know how it'll sound and I don't want you to think less of me but...me and Daryl are together."

"That makes sense at least," Lori said, raising her eyebrows.

"How do you mean?"

"I was wondering why the hell you'd risk staying back for your caretaker, but he's your _caretaker,"_ she winked.

"Stop, it's not like that, Lori. I love him."

"And he loves you back?"

"Yes."

"Then don't worry what anyone else thinks, except maybe Sophia. Does she like him?"

"Yes. I'm telling her the second I get a chance. This world is no place for secrets."

"Good idea."

"Can you do me a huge favor?"

"Of course."

"Can you tell Rick and his family for me, I'd feel weird announcing it to everyone."

"I'm pretty sure they already suspect, I already did. The way you two look at each other it's pretty obvious but I'll tell them."

Carol shrugged and winced a little, she hoped nobody thought she was some kind of hussy.

###############

"Your head OK, man?" Rick asked.

"I'm fine," Daryl answered quickly. He wouldn't be made to sit out when there was work to do. He'd help build this fence to keep the ones he loved safe.

"Alright then, your back holding up, Merle?"

"Yep!"

"Couple of work donkeys here!" David said, with a smile.

Merle began on the next post hole and Rick decided to try and get some more back story on their new lodgers.

"So how did you end up with Carol?"

"She was alone with Sophia when is was first getting bad so I came up to her new place and brought Merle."

"Huh. I've known her for years, never seen her smile this much before. I still can't believe she's away from that prick. Can't believe I used to be friends with that asshole."

"Seriously?" Daryl asked. He couldn't ever see Rick hanging out with a guy like Ed.

"He was different before he started drinking so much."

"Why'd he suddenly start drinking more anyway?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Never mind, it's none of my business to tell."

"Me and her are together, Rick. Is it something I should know?"

"Wow, already?"

"Yeah, I know. It just happened like that. It's serious though, I'm not just messing with her."

"Maybe you should know about it then. They lost a baby five years back, a stillborn. She pulled it together and kept going for Sophia. He lost it and refused to see anyone about it, like a counselor or anyone. He started drinking a lot, right after it happened too. He was never that nice and he was always jealous and yelled but he got a lot worse after that. It's like he blamed her or something. I hate that prick," Rick said. Daryl could see he was reliving it.

"Jesus...I won't say anything."

"Good. I'm only telling you so you can be sensitive about the subject of babies and stuff like that."

They got to work and he felt sad about what she'd been through. He couldn't shake the feeling that he wanted to talk to her about it but it was her business to tell him if she wanted to. He'd keep his mouth shut, it's probably the last thing she'd want to talk about.

################

Carol crept on her hands and knees down the trench that Margery had dug and dropped seeds at the spacing she was told to. Sophia crawled behind her and covered the seeds with soil, it was very efficient.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

She was dreading tough questions.

"Are we staying here now?"

"Yes, honey. Things are...very bad. We are going to pull together and take care of each other though, OK?"

"Like a big family?" she said, covering the seeds and patting them down.

"Just like a big family," Carol said, "sometimes family are the people you chose."

"I won't see dad again, will I?"

"I don't think so. I'm sorry, honey."

"Even if I don't see him again I think he'll be OK. I pray for him every night."

"Good. That's nice of you. You have a good heart, Sophia."

"Are Daryl and Merle going to stay too?"

"Yep," she said, grabbing another handful of seeds to start a new row.

"Good, I want them to stay with us. We can be like family."

"Daryl is...a very good friend to me."

How the hell was she going to get through this conversation.

"Merle too?"

"Of course but Daryl and I are...closer."

"Do you like him?" she asked, looking at her with squinting eyes in the bright sun.

"I do...and he likes me."

Sophia was processing it. Carol wondered exactly what she was thinking in that moment. It was so delicate and Sophia was her whole world, the last thing she wanted was to upset her.

"Daryl won't hit you and yell, will he?"

"He'd never do that, he'd never hurt you either. He's a good person."

"Is he gonna be your boyfriend now?"

"Would that make you mad? You can tell me, honey. I want you to be honest."

"No, but isn't that wrong cause your still married?"

"In this world now, I couldn't divorce your dad anyway. I don't think the courts are even open now."

"As long as he doesn't end up like dad...I don't mind. I don't have to call him dad, do I?"

"No, you don't have to do anything you don't want. You'll always be my number one priority, Sophia. You know that right?"

"I know."

"I didn't go looking for this to happen but he's a special person and he treats me well. He cares very much for you too."

"It's OK, mom. If he makes you happy, that's good. Dad made you cry all the time..."

Carol continued to drop seeds into the soil and Sophia followed. She hoped she really was OK with this, her relationship with her daughter was everything to her.

"He just better not make you cry or else I'm gonna yell at him."

Carol laughed herself silly, her tough little girl wasn't having anymore nonsense. She loved how Sophia had decided enough was enough.

"He won't, honey. I promise you don't have to worry about stuff like that anymore."

##############

The day was exhausting and everyone felt years older than they were. The ranch had well water and they were all fortunate to be there. At supper, nobody had the energy to say very much but David had a few more ideas.

"Maybe there are others we can bring here, we need people and we have the space. The town where we go to church is only a few miles away, we should try to reach some members and see if anyone needs a place to go."

"We need to leave that for tomorrow, dear," Margery said, "I'll try and get in touch with our minister but right now we need to rest. There will be more work tomorrow. Thank you all for all the help in the garden and with the fence."

They walked, slow and achy, back to the guest house. Even Sophia was sore and tired. The hot sun and hard labor was rough on everyone but they tried to keep in mind how lucky they were to have escaped Atlanta.

Carol put Sophia to bed in the room she picked, right next to Merle's. Carol liked the idea of her having her protector right next door and wasn't surprised when Sophia chose it.

"I hurt everywhere," Carol said, stretching out on the couch.

"That fence will be done tomorrow and then we're putting up barbed wire along the top. Nothing will get in there," Merle said, groaning as he bent down to take off his shoes.

"We can make it here," Daryl said, "we can keep Sophia safe."

"I'm going to bed," Merle said, hobbling to the staircase, "and you two weren't foolin' anyone but the kids, you know? It's plain as day there's something going on. Goodnight."

Carol looked at Daryl and he shrugged but couldn't help smirking.

"Goodnight, Merle," she said, grinning. At least there was one person she didn't have to tell.

"Everyone else knows now," Carol said, laying back on the couch, "even Sophia."

"Really? How'd she take it?"

"Really well actually. It was a very tricky conversation but she's not upset."

"I'm so glad, she's been through enough lately," Daryl said, sounding relieved.

"She says if you make me cry you're in for it though," Carol laughed.

Daryl smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly.

"I'm in no hurry to get on her bad side. I won't make you cry."


	13. Chapter 13

Carol knew Daryl wasn't going to try and hurt her, there would always be misunderstandings and they may argue but Sophia would never have to hear screaming from them or see Daryl raise a hand to her. If they had disagreements they'd sort it out privately. Carol refused to have it any other way.

"I'm going to sleep like a baby," she groaned.

She stood up and hissed, her knees were sore from crawling in the dirt all day.

"Come on, old lady, lemme take you to bed."

"Shut up, you're older than me. Aren't you?"

"I have no idea. We're both old then, OK?"

"Sounds accurate," she laughed.

They likely should have showered but neither had the energy. She collapsed with her head on his chest and didn't move till morning when her alarm gave her a heart attack.

#################

Margery was in the kitchen when they all made it to the main house in the morning. She was having a conversation with their minister who also ran a farm not too far away. The only parishioner he hadn't heard from was a woman named Andrea and she lived alone in town, 10 miles away. Andrea worked in the law office and had only been in town for a little over a year. She was originally from Atlanta. He gave her the number and she wrote it down determined to find out what happened to her.

"I sure hope she's alright, she's a sweet girl."

She dialed the number and waited for her to pick up. Everyone was taking Tylenol for their aches and getting breakfast.

"Andrea? Oh thank goodness! This is Margery Grimes. How are you doing in all this, honey?"

"Oh no! For how long now?"

Carol tried to gather what was going on from only half a conversation. It sounded like trouble.

"And they won't go? We'll get you here then. We'll think of something...just don't leave your house. I'm not negotiating with you, Andrea! Stay put and we'll get to you...you should have called us."

"Mom? Can me and Carl go play?" Sophia called from the door.

"Stay near the house. Don't go wandering too far."

"OK, mom."

Sophia and Carl went out to play and Margery finally finished up the call.

"Andrea from church can't leave her house. She says those...people are outside her house and she can't get out."

Rick gathered his gun belt and took his last sip of coffee.

"I'll go get her."

"I should go," Merle said.

"Why you?" Rick asked.

"I'm the only guy here without a family, this could be dangerous. Daryl's got Carol and Sophia to look after now."

"My partner from Atlanta says these things only stop if you get them in the head. It's ugly but it's the only thing that stops them. You're a civilian, I should go."

"I already put one of them down. It was an accident, he came at me and I had to push him off. He cracked his head on a pillar back at Carol's place. I can shoot, I'll go."

"Maybe we should both go then."

"Alright."

"Daryl, can you keep building the fence with my dad?"

"No problem," Daryl answered.

"She says she's hiding in the bedroom so you can eat first before you go get her and she'll stay put. Just call her when you get out front," Margery told them.

"Why didn't she call anyone for help?" Merle asked.

"She said nobody she called would come."

"This is insanity," Rick said, eating as fast as he could.

Twenty minutes later Rick and Merle got in David's work van and hit the road to town.

##############

Carol finished a quick piece of toast and went outside to get Sophia. Another long day of planting lay ahead of them, but maybe they could turn on the sprinklers for the kids later.

"Carl!" she called,"Where's Sophia?"

"She hiding!" he yelled back.

"Hiding?"

"Yeah, hide and seek but I can't find her anywhere."

Carol's heart sank. Losing a child was terrifying in the old world but this was unimaginably worse.

"Sophia!" she hollered, hoping to hear her giggle any minute.

She walked around where Carl said they were playing near the garage.

"Sophia!"

"What's going on?" Daryl asked, drawn out of the house by her yelling.

"We can't find Sophia! She was playing hide and seek with Carl."

"We'll find her, don't worry. It's a big farmyard she probably just can't hear you."

Daryl started hollering for her as well and soon they were all looking but to no avail.

"I'll check the house again, someone check the guest house. You never know," David suggested.

###############

Rick approached town slowly and they could clearly see a few dead ones wandering the street.

Just as Merle pulled out his phone, ready to ask for her number he saw something move out of the corner of his eye.

He spun around expecting just about anything in this world.

"I'm sorry," a soft, crying voice came from very back of the van.

"Sophia?" What are ya doing in here?"

"I was playing hide and seek..."

She was crying and had it was a shrill sound like any upset little girl.

"They can hear us...they're coming this way!" Rick warned..

Sophia continued to cry, convinced she was in big trouble. That is what she knew of the world.

Merle climbed in the back to quiet her down.

"You're not in trouble, honey, but you gotta be real quiet. Come here," he said, holding his arms out to her.

He sat down on one of the bench seat in the back and held onto her. She quieted down a bit but when she saw the dead ones on the road she clung to him.

"Why are they walking like that? What's happening?"

Merle turned her head the other way.

"Don't look at them, honey. We have to help somebody and I need you to be quiet and brave. Can you do that?"

"Uh huh," she whimpered.

"You see that blanket there?"

"Yeah."

"You wrap up in that and lay down on the seat here and don't move a muscle no matter what until I tell you."

"But..."

"Do you trust me, Sophia?"

"Yes."

"I'm gonna get you back to your mom but you need to do everything I say."

As Merle had been talking to Sophia, Rick drove cautiously to Andrea's little house.

Merle texted that they had Sophia so Carol would know at least and then they called Andrea.

"Andrea, you wait at the front door. We're coming for you."

"Who is this?" she asked, not recognizing Merle's rough voice.

"Your knight in shining armor from the Grimes farm. Just do it."

Rick chuckled at their situation and got his gun out of his belt.

"There's only three. You take that one and I got these two but we gotta be fast," Rick said.

"Sophia, remember what I said. Don't move a muscle. You're gonna hear guns but do not scream. Got it?"

"OK."

She sounded absolutely petrified and was wrapped head to toe in an old blanket.

They got out fast and took out the dead ones in their way, getting to the door fast as lightening. Rick pushed it open and hollered for her to move it before more of them came.

"Thank God!" she exclaimed.

"Get in the back. Let's go." Rick said, jumping in the driver's seat.

He backed out of her driveway and he had to swerve to avoid a few more of them on the street.

Andrea almost sat on Sophia as she got in.

"Oh my God! Who's little girl is this?"

"She's with me," said Merle.

"Merle," Sophia whined.

"You OK, honey?"

She wasn't OK, she was crying so he switched places with Andrea and held onto her to calm her down.

"You're not in trouble, Sophia. Nobody is mad, we just don't want anything to happen to ya."

"You swear?" she asked.

"Yes, I swear. Your mother's gonna be so happy to see you she's gonna turn cartwheels."

Rick decided to fill Andrea in on what was going on.

"Lori's best friend Carol is with us and this is her daughter Sophia. That's Carol's friend Merle and his brother Daryl is with us too."

"Wow! And your parents will let me stay too?"

"You know them, 'it's the right thing to do'," he laughed. Rick's parents were known for their altruism all over the area.

"I thought I'd never make it out of that house. Thank you," she said, looking over her shoulder at the big man holding a frantic little girl. It was quite a sight and it made her smile.

"You can stay in the guest house with them if that's OK," Rick said.

"Bless you. I'll stay anywhere, just happy to be alive."

Andrea wanted to know more about what they had heard and try to exchange information. Her sister was still stuck in Atlanta, but it was no time to go into that with Sophia in the van. The man behind her seemed to have a way with her and she was calm again and just sniffling her last few tears away.

"You'd never know she isn't yours," Andrea said to Merle and then turned her attention to Sophia.

"Hi, honey. My name's Andrea," she said softly.

"Hi."

"Sophia is such a beautiful name, it suites you perfectly."

She managed to get a smile out of her but she wasn't letting go of Merle for anything.

###############

Carol ran fast as she could as soon as the van pulled up and grabbed Sophia out of Merle's arms.

"Oh thank God! Please don't hide like that, honey, I was so scared!"

"I'm sorry, mom"

"It's OK...it's OK..."

Daryl smiled and nodded to Merle who was opening the door for Andrea.


	14. Chapter 14

Carol wouldn't leave Sophia even for a moment, she had never so much as lost her at the mall for a minute.

After supper she had her on the couch smothered in her arms.

"Thank you, Merle."

"I wasn't about to chuck the little stowaway out on the road," he laughed.

"Not just for that, you made her feel better."

"No problem."

He wasn't used to all this praise and he decided to take a smoke break on the porch. Andrea was out there already, looking up at the sky.

"Hi," she said, turning to see who it was.

"Hey. You mind?" He never knew if women were going to get upset by his smoking...or presence.

"No. Do you have an extra?"

Merle lit a smoke and handed it to her.

"Thanks...I can't believe I'm here."

"You and me both, darlin'."

She looked at him funny and he could see it coming, she was gonna get all uppity.

"What's up? You don't like me callin' you that?"

"Do you call all women that?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh! Jealous, huh? You want me to think of a special pet name for you?" he laughed, his rough, gravely laugh and continued smoking.

She rolled her eyes and looked back up at the sky again. The bright stars out in the country were part of the reason she moved out of Atlanta.

He sat down on the porch next to her and ashed his smoke.

"How about honey? You look like a honey to me." He grinned widely at her.

"Are you for real?" she asked, furrowing her brow at him but she couldn't help smiling. She couldn't quite decide if it was cute or obnoxious.

"Angel?"

She shook her head and put out her cigarette under her shoe.

"You're goofy in the head, Merle."

She stood up to go inside and he chuckled to himself.

"I'll think of a good name yet, no worries."

"Uh huh," she said, walking inside and shutting the door behind her.

Merle loved teasing women, at least he thought he was funny even if they didn't.

By the time he came back in the house Sophia was tucked in and Daryl and Carol were all snuggles on the couch talking to Andrea.

He walked up to his room with just a nod in their general direction.

Andrea was chatting with them and Carol explained what they had gotten done so far to make the place safer. Andrea's family was in a different county of Georgia and she was having trouble reaching them, she desperately wanted to find her sister, Amy. Amy was in Atlanta attending college but Andrea hadn't been able to reach her for days. Everyone had someone in the back of their mind to worry about.

"I'm so tired. I couldn't sleep a wink with those...people outside my house. I was terrified all night long."

"Go ahead and pick any empty room, Andrea. Sleep well," Carol said.

"Thanks, goodnight."

She climbed the stairs and walked passed Merle's room where he was digging through his bag looking for something clean to put on for bed.

"Goodnight, Merle," she said, pausing only for a minute.

"Goodnight, cupcake!"

"You're really gonna keep that up?"

"Till you pick a name, I am. I bet you wished you'd just let me call you darlin' now, huh?"

"There's always Andrea."

"Not my style, baby."

She couldn't help laughing and walked off to find a bed, she was wrecked. He'd be trouble but at least he was funny.

Anyone who a little girl liked that much had to be worth a second look.

##############

"You gonna be OK?"

Daryl could see the tension still in her.

"Yeah. Sophia's OK, that's all that matters."

"We gotta get that fence done tomorrow, we'll all be safer then and we can keep the kids in. I'm telling you I was in a hot panic when we couldn't find her."

She had seen it in his face, he was afraid too.

"Just glad Merle texted right away, I couldn't stand another minute not knowing. We're gonna be OK here though, we just need to stick together, just like David says."

"Yeah, we'll be alright. I'm not stopping tomorrow till that fence is done."

She couldn't help smiling, from relief and pride. He was a good man and he was hers, she had never been proud to be with Ed.

He stretched and yawned laboriously. He still had what had happened to her in the back of his mind but he'd have to let it go cause he wasn't bringing it up. It wasn't his business to talk about it, she'd tell him if she wanted to.

"You wanna go to bed too?" he asked. Tomorrow would be another long one.

"Yeah, but I need a shower first."

They headed upstairs and she grabbed a towel, some clean shorts and a t shirt. Margery brought them all some extra clothes from their attic, just old clothes from over the years. The bathroom had a nice big glassed in shower. Apparently owning a horse ranch was a very good living.

She turned on the water and waved her hand through it till it felt nice and hot. She took off her clothes and got under the stream of boiling water. She groaned in pleasure, it felt like pure joy and she let her head drop and just felt it wash over her neck and back. She didn't move for 3 minutes straight, the steam was started to fog up the glass and make it hard to breathe, like a sauna. She turned down the heat then turned back around and screamed when she saw someone on the other side of the glass.

"Shhhh, it's only me. I had to pee but you didn't hear me knockin'."

"You scared me to death, Daryl!"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," she said, watching him take his clothes off through the misty glass.

She took the bar of soap and moved it around in her hands to make some lather.

He stepped in and she still couldn't get enough of his body and now all wet, it was even nicer. She rubbed her soapy hands all over her arms and then stomach and legs as he watched. He stood under the water as she covered herself in bubbles.

"Lemme get your back," he said and she looked at him funny, but turned around.

He took the soap from her and then ran his soapy, slick hands all over her back and shoulders. She could feel him standing only inches behind her and then his hands moving down the front of her body.

She leaned back into him and he held her breasts in his hands and kissed her neck. There was no ignoring his hard dick against her bum and she reached back to touch him. Just as she suspected he was hard and hot and wet and she moved her hand firm and slow on him as he panted. He retaliated by moving his hand down to touch her as well.

She moaned and moved her foot up onto the edge of the tub and he pulled her even closer moving his fingers all over her slippery folds in a swift rhythm.

She panted and leaned her head back as he bit her throat and then sucked her skin hard. She worked her hand on his dick and he started breathing heavily in her ear. The very sound of his enjoyment made her hotter than fire.

She made a hand job a special event, she knew just how to make it torture. The right pressure the right twist of her wrist as well as a slow down then speed up method that made him crazy.

"I want you, Carol, right now."

"Then take me."

He growled turning her around and pressing her back to the tile wall. He grabbed her right leg, pulling it up around his hip.

"How long is that shot good for?" he asked. He didn't want to harass her about birth control but he wanted to know.

"I'm good for another 2 months."

He grinned and kissed her hard thrusting into her at the same time and she gasped into his mouth. Thankfully the floor of the shower wasn't slippery and he could get some traction to do the job properly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He gave her everything he had after such a long day grunting and groaning against her...

She panted and moaned trying to pull her leg up even higher around his waist.

"It feels...so good..."

All the touching previously had left them close before they even started and soon she was gasping and then whining softly against his neck.

He held out till she came and then let go of all his tension too.

"I love you..." he groaned, kissing her face and neck as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"I love you too," she said, holding onto his waist and pressing her face to his chest.

"How bad is it that I'm glad the world went to hell so I could have you?" he asked, running his hands down her back.

"Pretty bad, but I feel the same way. Let's just maybe keep it to ourselves and just try to stay safe," she suggested with a grin.

"Good idea."


	15. Chapter 15

Morning came too soon again, life was hectic and full of work but they were the lucky ones. Every time Carol wanted to rest or complain she'd remembered she had found Sophia and that everything else was gravy.

It was raining and Sophia and Carl were going to spend the day playing inside the main house with Margery.

Gardening could wait till it was dry but the rain would help the seeds they'd already planted.

Andrea was still trying to call her sister and getting nowhere fast but had reached one of her friends who gave her more numbers to try, places she may have gone.

Carol's parents were in a high rise apartment building out of state and holding their own for now but they couldn't get anywhere and she warned them to be careful.

"How old is your sister?" Merle asked.

"She's twenty one. I need to find her. She's the only family that's close. I can't reach anyone out of state."

"Keep tryin' those numbers then, you'll find her," he assured her.

"I sure hope so."

Merle walked Sophia over to the main house while everyone else was finishing their breakfast in the guest house.

"Merle?"

"Yeah?"

"Daryl's good right?"

"Yep! That's my baby brother, course he's good. Why? This about him and your mom?"

"Yeah."

"You don't have to worry about him. You know, me and Daryl had a dad kinda like yours."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so he's not going to do anything bad to you or your mom cause he knows what it's like."

Sophia kept walking and when they got to the porch of the main house she looked happier about the whole thing.

"You and your mom and me and Daryl, we all have something in common. People who know what it's like have to stick together, right?"

"Right."

"So maybe try and talk to him a little more, you'll see he's good for yourself. Hey?"

"OK. Thanks."

"Don't mention it, princess."

#################

Merle, Daryl, Rick and David worked through the rain and got the fence completed by late afternoon. All the posts had been cemented into the ground the day before so it was just the boards that had to be nailed on. Margery got the kids to help her do some canning of fruit she had frozen from last year. If they lost power then canning would be better than freezing. She contacted a friend who had a farm down the road to ask about some solar panels they may be willing to sell. Soon they may not have power and the world seemed unlikely to be going back to normal any time soon. They could almost pretend the threat wasn't real only because there was no news to bring them back to reality but they all knew it would get worse. In the back of their minds they all had preparation spurring them on through the day.

Carol, Andrea and Lori kept busy cooking supper and doing laundry. Carol didn't mind being left with domestic duties. She'd rather not be stuck in the rain all day. She made a thermos of hot chocolate and took it out to men.

It was really coming down and they all stopped briefly to have a drink in the mid afternoon.

"It looks good and strong," Carol commented.

"Just gonna finish the barb wire and then we're done for the day," Daryl said, stretching his back.

"We made a good supper so come in when you're done," Carol said to Daryl, giving him a quick kiss.

"Wait!" Merle called, "Did Andrea get a hold of her sister yet?"

"Not yet, we've been busy but she has a few more numbers to call."

################

Everyone gathered for supper by 6 pm and they all felt better having the fence completed. Security was important to keeping what they had. David was very tired and Margery told him he was taking the next day off and he wisely didn't argue.

"We have these strapping young men here now who can handle the lion's share, David."

Merle flexed his muscles and both Andrea and Sophia giggled. Carol smiled to herself. A guy like Merle sure was good at getting female attention from little girls right up to older ladies like Margery who laughed at all his jokes too.

Andrea was in the kitchen talking on the phone while everyone finished supper in the dining room.

"I found her!" she exclaimed, the moment she hung up.

"Where is she?" Carol asked.

"She's with a friend, I have the address. I need to get to her."

"We'll come up with a plan and get you there somehow," Rick said, "we just have to decided who's going."

"I'll go," Merle offered, immediately.

"You sure?" Rick asked.

"Why not? Merle asked, simply.

"What kind of experience do you have with weapons anyway?" Rick asked.

"Me and Daryl have both been shooting since we were young, hunting and target shooting," he answered.

"I need to go too, obviously," Andrea added.

"Atlanta's really dangerous now, maybe more than two of you should go," Rick speculated.

They left it up in the air till morning, Rick wanted to think more about it. Being the one with experience in law enforcement and also being David and Margery's son he felt responsible for everyone.

Carol and the rest of the guest house inhabitants walked back to their place after dinner. Sophia walked next to Daryl and he could tell she had something to say.

"What's up, honey?"

"Merle said your dad was like mine."

"Pretty close, I think."

He walked a little slower to fall behind everyone else a little bit. She was finally trying to talk to him and he wanted a little privacy.

"Where is your dad?" she asked.

"He died when I was 14, in a work accident."

"Were you sad?"

"Yeah, kinda. Even when someone's mean to you it's hard not to be sad when they die. Things like that are complicated."

"My dad might be dead too. I don't want him to be dead but I don't want to see him either."

"That makes sense."

She was still very sweet and innocent, running around playing hide and seek with Carl and such, but she was also very mature.

"Are you going to Atlanta?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'll see what Merle wants me to do."

"Neither of you should go if it's dangerous," she said, sounding concerned.

"We have to help if we can but we'll be careful, OK?"

She sighed as they got to the front porch.

"I guess so, just be really careful," she said, walking up the front steps.

They all settled in for the evening and Andrea looked ecstatic to have heard her sister's voice.

Carol put Sophia to bed and then turned in early with Daryl.

"Goodnight you two," Carol said from the top of the stairs. She couldn't keep her eyes open one more minute.

Merle had a smoke on the porch while Andrea waited for him to come back in, she wanted to ask him about his decision.

He walked back through the door and nodded to her on his way to the stairs.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," he said, carrying on the joke as long as he could think of new names.

"Merle? Can I talk to you a minute?"

He stopped just as his hand reached the stair rail and turned back to her.

"What's up?"

"Come here," she said, patting the couch next to her.

He came over and sat and waited. Merle felt apprehensive of any talk that started this officially.

"Why did you volunteer to go to Atlanta?"

"Is this a trick question?" he asked, smirking.

"No. You know how dangerous it is and yet you're volunteering to go."

"You want help, right?" He had no idea where she was going with this.

"Yes, but you don't even know me or my sister."

"Don't need to."

"Merle, it doesn't make any sense why you'd throw your hat in the ring so quickly."

"Cause I have nothing to lose. I have Daryl but he can take care of himself and he's got Carol and Sophia to look out for now. Rick has Lori and Carl and I'm not having David go in my place."

"Oh, I thought..."

"Thought what?"

"Nothing."

"No, what is it?" he pushed.

"It's stupid. I thought maybe you volunteered for me..."

"I did, but it ain't like that."

"No?"

"No, I'm not stupid enough to do this to get with you, I'm pretty sure I'm not your type. I did it cause it should be me who goes. I have the least to lose. It's simple math, Andrea."

It was the first time he used her actual name and she didn't like it after all. He was so selfless and self deprecating it made her feel bad. Before she could even answer he was standing up and smiling down at her.

"Goodnight," he said, and started to walk away.

He got almost all the way to the stairs before she decided she had to say something.

"Wait!"

He turned back a second time and looked at her.

"You gonna let me sleep tonight?" he joked.

"You said to pick a name. Can you call me honey?" she asked, softly.

He grinned at her and nodded once.

"I can do that," he answered.

"Also, don't be so sure you know my type."

He continued up the stairs and she heard him laugh, "If you say so. Goodnight...honey."

 _ **Thanks for reading:) Xoxox**_


	16. Chapter 16

Carol was up first, followed by Andrea and they had a moment for coffee before another day of preparation. If only they knew exactly what to prepare for, who knew what the future held now. Without the news it was anyone's guess what Atlanta would be like today when Andrea went looking for Amy.

"I wonder who's coming along? It's so dangerous there now. I don't want anyone to have to risk their life but I can't just leave her there either," Andrea said, trying to get her head around it.

"Merle said he'll go. I think he can handle himself," Carol said, trying to sound reassuring.

"He's something else."

"He really is. I've known him less than a month and I'd trust him with my life already," Carol said, without a hint of reservation.

Merle walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch looking ready to go.

Carol brought him a coffee and he smiled.

"Thanks, darlin'."

He sat, drinking the coffee, and Andrea watched him with interest. What made a man like this tick?

"I better go see what Rick wants us to do and see which vehicle he want us to take," Andrea said, getting up to leave.

"See you up at the house when I'm done this," Merle said, holding up his cup of coffee.

"Sure thing."

Rick wanted to go but Merle insisted on going and after some debate Merle won the argument insisting Rick was needed more at the ranch.

Rick loaded their pick up truck with some food and water in case they got stuck. Merle took two of Daryl's guns and Rick gave him some of their ammunition so they'd have extra if they needed it.

"Come on then, honey," Merle called to her as she was saying goodbye to everyone.

"Be careful," Sophia told him, hugging him tight before he got in the truck. He'd never for the life of him figure out why this girl liked him so much. He was always good with kids but normally just making them laugh, stuff like that. This girl actually cared about him and it threw him off a little.

Andrea got in the truck and thanked him again.

"It's OK."

He drove and stayed unusually quiet. It would be 3 hours from where they were to Atlanta. Andrea had no idea how to make conversation under these circumstances.

"Sophia's a nice girl," she said.

"She's a doll."

"She sure likes you."

"Yeah, I can't figure it out myself," he laughed.

"I can understand it."

Merle didn't respond he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Mind if I smoke?"

"Go ahead," she answered.

"You want one?"

"Please."

He lit her one and passed it over.

"Thank you."

"Yep."

When they finally made it to the highway entering Atlanta, she tensed up.

"It looks like a war has come through here. Look at all the smoke and carnage!"

"What's the address?" he asked, wondering if this was the worst idea he'd ever had.

She handed him the paper and he groaned. It was close but a bad neighborhood.

"What the hell is she doing here? This area's a dive."

"It is, isn't it?" she agreed.

They pulled up at the house and sure enough there were a few stragglers on the road. Merle pulled his gun and told her to stay put. When he got out of the truck he came across a man loading up a car.

"There's nobody in that house," the man said.

"This one?" Merle checked.

"Yeah, they all took off last night."

"Why? We're suppose to be picking up her sister here," he said, pointing to Andrea.

"The blonde girl?" the man asked.

"Fucked if I know, man. I never met her but probably. Why?"

"She was screaming something about her boyfriend getting bitten and then took off in a car with some other girls."

"Fuck!"

Merle could see a dead one approaching.

"Don't fire that thing!" the man said, "use a quiet weapon. It just draws more walkers if you shoot."

The man approached it and clubbed it with a bat till it's skull caved in. Andrea hid her face from the beating and started to shake. She was still sitting in the truck and really glad she had Merle with her.

"Thanks man!" Merle said, getting back in the truck.

"Is your sister blonde?" he asked her.

"Yes."

"She got a boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"This guy says all the girls here took off last night when the blonde girl's boyfriend got bitten. He called those dead people walkers."

"Jesus!"

She got out her phone to try the number at the house again but got no answer.

"Damn it, Amy!"

A few more walkers came wandering and he decided they better move if they weren't stopping.

"Where else do you wanna try?" he asked, starting up the truck.

"There is nowhere else. If she left here I have no idea where she went. She isn't picking up her cell."

Andrea held her head in her hands and tried not to cry.

"I'm gonna drive for a bit, those things are coming over here. You tell me what you wanna do when you think of it."

He wanted to get the hell out of Atlanta but she had to be the one to decide she'd looked enough.

They drove for a while and she tried in vain to call a few more numbers. Some streets were clear and some he couldn't even get down for abandoned vehicles and walkers.

"Nobody's picking up..." she sounded very small and defeated.

"It's alright. Call a while longer but...we can't stay here all day."

"I know."

He lit a smoke and handed it to her.

"Thanks...she was right there! I almost got her back, now she's gone again!"

She hit her fist on the dash and then he heard the catch in her throat. He was about to have a sobbing woman in the truck with him.

A few minutes more and he had a bad feeling that they better get gone.

"What do you wanna do?"

"Let's go. I can't get us killed over this. She's just gone."

He headed straight for the highway and once Atlanta was in the rear view she began to cry for real. Great heavy sobs and a flood of tears.

He drove, half wincing at the sound of it, until they were well away from anything. Merle hated the sound of a woman crying, it must be how he became the one they ran to for comfort. He pulled into a turn off and waited for her to look at him.

"Come on," he said, holding out his big arms. He knew he was good at this kind of thing, like a professional teddy bear or something.

She slid over on the seat and hugged him, weeping and sniffling.

"How will I ever find her? She's only a kid...what if she dies out there?"

"Shhhh...shhhhh..." he offered, there was nothing to say.

She was right though, she could easily die out there. Maybe she was dead already. He had nothing comforting to offer her, just a hug.

She needed to get it out, he knew that much so he just held onto her till she stopped.

She was squashed up close to him on the driver's side of the bench seat where he had moved over for her. Within a few minutes she had come to terms enough to stop crying but she still felt desperate and anxious for her sister.

"Thank you...I see why Sophia went to you."

He smiled and nodded.

"I'm the shoulder to cry on, I guess."

"That's no small thing, Merle."

She finally moved back to her spot and leaned back, exhausted from emotion.

She looked listlessly out the window and then back at him.

"Keep trying those numbers. You get any other leads and I'll go with you, OK?" he assured her.

"OK."

He drove back and she didn't say very much, she just looked out the window. There wasn't much to say.

When they got back she had given up for the time being.

"Can you please tell them for me? I just need to be alone."

"Sure," he said, trying to smile a little for her.

Andrea got out of the truck and went straight to the guest house and up to her room.

Carol looked at Merle with a puzzled expression.

"She's not dead, is she?"

"Don't know. She took off from the house where she was staying. Her boyfriend got bitten and she drove off with some girls."

"Poor Andrea!" Carol said.

"Yeah, she'd not so well."

################

Everyone kept their distance from Andrea for the rest of the day. Merle told them she wanted to be alone so they gave her space.

She only came out late at night when she got too hungry to ignore it.

She pulled up a kitchen chair to the table and peeled an orange slowly, still feeling like crying but too exhausted to continue doing it.

Merle came in from the porch. She had thought everyone was sleeping, it was passed 11pm.

He looked up at her and nodded.

"Sorry."

"It's fine...I still can't believe you went with me."

"It was nothing. I'll do it again if you need me to."

She got up and walked over to him. She hugged him around his waist and he tensed up.

Her face was pressed to his chest and he held his hands just inches from her back, not touching her.

She looked up at him and he caught something in her eyes he didn't know quite how to process. He figured he knew what this was and it was no good. He didn't really want a hug because she felt like she owed him, at least that's what it felt like to him.

"Hey now," he said, taking her shoulders in his big hands and stepping back.

"What?" she asked.

"You already thanked me, it's alright."

"I know. Does it bother you to hug me?"

"You don't have to do it, that's all. I'll still help you find her."

"Merle, I'm not doing this so you'll help me."

He backed up even more and just smiled.

"Oh...well...Goodnight, honey."

He headed up the stairs and she was left completely confused. She thought he was interested, she still kind of did, but something was very off. She couldn't figure out what she'd done to weird him out but she was determined to find out. Her interest in him was growing by the minute despite his unusual behavior.


	17. Chapter 17

_**The world, at large, felt like it had disappeared for a few more days and then reality came creeping in. Being so far from the city and even from the nearest town meant that it took time for the walkers to become a problem but nobody could escape them forever.**_

######################################

Rick asked Merle and Daryl about hunting in the area.

"We can hunt, been a little while but it's like riding a bike," Merle insisted.

"There's creek not too far we should go fishing in too," Rick informed them.

"I'll go hunt," Daryl said, "still early enough in the day I could find something."

"Don't need help?" Rick asked.

"No, I hunt better alone."

"Glad you two came along, we got a lot of people to feed here and I'm not leaving here for food unless we have to," Rick said, sounding very grateful.

"I'll ask around, see who wants to come fishing," Merle said, "Show me on the map where the creek is."

Rick pointed to the creek and it was only twenty minutes or so by car. Rick had a plan to go see about trading with some neighbors. He was hoping to trade one of the horses for solar panels and maybe some chickens. Some of the farmers in the area were using alternative sources of energy so he planned to try and get a hold of anything he could. David and Rick left to see about trading and left Daryl and Merle to hunting and fishing.

Merle wanted company for fishing and knew just who to ask. Andrea was getting a little friendly around him he still liked her, she laughed at his jokes. She didn't seem to realize they weren't a good idea but he was sure she'd grow tired of him sooner rather than later.

"Hey, do you fish?" Merle asked her, as she was in the middle of chatting with Lori and Carol.

"Excuse me?"

"You know...you stick your pole in the water with a little worm? Fishing?"

Carol laughed out loud and Lori shook her head.

"Yes, I can fish, Merle. Why do you ask?"

"You wanna come with me?"

She loved the idea of some time alone with Merle, in all this misery he was at least funny. She hadn't been able to pin him down all week, every time she got too close or flirty he backed right off. The reason for his behavior was lost on her, it's like he could flirt all he wanted but he didn't want it back. She found herself unable to stop thinking about him though, and a day of fishing sounded perfect.

"Can you ladies manage without me?"

"Go ahead," Carol insisted with a smirk.

"Daryl's gone hunting, Carol, he'll be back by this afternoon."

"Thanks for letting me know."

Andrea followed him back to the house where he had all of David's fishing gear gathered.

"Here," he said, plopping an ugly, old baseball cap on her head. It was 3 sizes too big and she took it off immediately and stared at him.

"Too big? Gimme..."

He took the hat and made it smaller then handed it back.

"You'll get sunstroke out there without a hat."

"Awwww thanks, Merle."

He looked at her funny and climbed in the truck.

"Let's go!"

She got in the passenger side and he pushed a tape into the cassette player.

He banged his hand on the steering wheel when CCR kicked in.

"Fuckin' Eh!"

Andrea couldn't, for the life of her, not find him hilarious. He lit a smoke and groaned.

"Runnin' outta smokes, damn it!"

He still handed her the one he'd lit and she smiled at him.

It was the strangest thing for her. Her last boyfriend had been a lawyer in the office she worked in, back in Atlanta. She had left him there when she moved away and never regretted the relationship ending. Very quickly she found him boring and self absorbed and he never once made her laugh. He wore fancy suits and was freshly shaved every single morning, he never swore and ate organic food.

Andrea had been paying close attention all week to Merle and had discovered a lot about him just through observation. She watched him now singing along to CCR _Have you ever seen the rain?_ and it was adorable, especially since he was botching the lyrics badly.

Merle was dirty and rough and for some reason she was very interested. Sophia followed him around like a puppy and he never once got impatient or tried to pawn her off. He'd joke with her and chase her and Carl around the farmyard pretending to be some kind of monster, he was different.

"You a good fisher woman?"

"Been years but I can do it, I'll try anyway."

"I don't have to bait your hook or nothin'?"

"Nope, I got it."

"You don't need nothing from me, huh?" he laughed.

"I didn't say that. I do have needs, Merle."

She kept flirting back, hoping his response would change.

He raised his eyebrows but kept driving and didn't have a cheeky comeback.

The fishing pond wasn't big and the fish probably wouldn't be big either.

Merle got his gun out and had gathered a bat and a crowbar too. The man in Atlanta had given him valuable advice, he didn't want to be attracting more of those things if they had come out this far.

Andrea took off her shoes and bent over in his direction to roll up the hem of her pants. When she stood up he wasn't even looking and she sighed, sitting on the dock to dip her feet in the water. Merle dug a hole and scooped up a little water from the pond to pour into it. She checked out his ass as he bent down, he may not be checking her out but she couldn't help herself. He poured some water in the hole and started collected worms for fishing. Ten minutes later he had a small plastic cup full and lifted one out for her.

She grinned and took it from him to bait her hook.

Fishing was peaceful and although she was still desperate to know what had happened to Amy there was just nothing she could do. The trail had gone cold and she wouldn't risk anyone's life without a lead.

She tried the numbers she had every single day and couldn't think of anything else practical to do. She just hoped somehow she'd find her again.

They sat in the quiet of the woods for a good long while, she didn't know what to say. She hadn't expected him to be so quiet.

She caught the first fish and squealed with pride getting on her hands and knees to take the hook out. She was so excited and the fish was so slippery she stabbed her own finger with the hook.

She yelped and dropped the fish on the dock, leaving it for Merle to catch before it escaped back into the water.

"I'm sorry!" she whined, holding her finger.

She sat cross legged on the little dock looking for something to soak up the blood.

"Lemme see," he said, taking her hand and pulling her toward the water.

She let him take her hand and swish it around in the water to clean it off. He gave her a rag from pocket and then walked to the truck.

She checked to see if it was still bleeding and it definitely was. He put hard pressure on the cut for a few minutes to stop the bleeding.

"You got yourself good there," he said, sitting across from her.

He checked the bleeding had stopped and then put a band aid over it.

He was so many different thing at once, she was completely intrigued. He was rough and yet sweet, full of dirty jokes but also shyness. To her, he was some kind of enigma.

"There, all better."

"Thank you."

"Yep."

He, eventually, warmed up and talked about things he liked and about Daryl. When he got comfortable there were less jokes and he was actually very chatty. Andrea knew she liked him but he still kept his distance from her physically. She had the feeling that if she just made a bold move she would get the answer she needed. The worst he could say was no and Andrea was the type to rather have a no than waste her time wondering.

The fishing day was successful, they caught 10 small fish but it was better than nothing. They kept them in a cooler in the back that would hopefully keep them cold enough till they got back.

He took the grid road and the sun was already setting. She was surprised how long they'd been out there but the time flew by as they were talking

#################

Daryl had a .22 and a machete from Rick but there was nothing much around all through the the early afternoon. He parked further into the bush later on and kept quiet but it was hot and all the big game would be lying low so late in the afternoon.

Daryl was in the middle of thinking about Carol when he heard a rustling behind him. He was excited by the thought of bringing some food back for his new family. The word family came to his mind and he smiled to himself.

He drew the weapon and held it pointed toward the sound. The next thing he knew he was only feet from a walker. Merle said the man in Atlanta had called them walkers and this thing was walking alright. It was either moving fast or he was thinking slow, he had no idea but he froze.

He backed up and wondered about firing, Merle said gunfire could bring more, they were attracted to sound.

He took a few more steps back with his heart in his throat and his mind racing and it was so close now.

He fired and caught it in the shoulder and it snarled at him. This man had been big and his long arms swiped at the air and his eyes looked mad.

Daryl let out a cowardly sounding noise from his throat and he briefly wondered if he'd ever see Carol again. It motivated him to get his shit together and he fired once more taking half the man's head in a spray of pink mist.

He looked down at his feet, where the body lay, panting and shaking. This was, very recently, a human being. He needed to get home, he needed Carol.

He scanned around him and heard more rustling and panicked. He ran back to the vehicle and started it up in a blur of adrenaline. He'd have to get his shit together to learn to handle these things better. He kicked himself for faltering and felt a sudden determination to gain the upper hand.

He had, essentially, a wife and child to protect now. In his mind they might as well be his blood, he'd die before he saw either of them come to harm. The world was trying to back him into a corner but it wouldn't break him. He needed to get a hold of Merle and come up with a plan for fighting these walkers. Daryl had something to fight for now and defend, nothing was going to take it from him.

 _ **Thanks for reading:)Xoxox**_


	18. Chapter 18

Daryl made it back with nothing to show for his effort and fear in his eyes.

"Carol, can we talk?"

She was in the middle of helping David and Margery with organizing the pantry.

"Sorry, can I take a minute?" she asked, Margery. It was never far from her mind what they had done for her and Sophia and she wanted to be polite.

"Of course, you're man wants a chat," David winked.

Carol followed him outside to the front porch and she smiled when she saw Carl and Sophia playing with the Gypsy the farm dog.

"What's up?"

"They're in the woods. Those...walkers, I just had to kill one out there and I think I heard more but I panicked."

She could tell he was badly shaken.

"Come sit," she said, pulling him down to the porch swing.

"Where's Merle?" he asked. He needed to talk to Merle, he needed to be reassured by his big brother.

"He's still gone with Andrea, they're fishing."

"People have to be careful going out there now, they're out there. The kids have to stay in the fence at all times." He was speaking fast and angry at himself for losing it.

"It's OK, we'll do what we have to do. Come here," she said, offering him a hug.

"We have to learn to defend ourselves, Carol. Those things will kill us if we don't."

"That's what we'll do then. Every one of us needs to be able to protect ourselves," she agreed.

"I can't have anything happen to you or Sophia...I can't."

"We'll take care of each other, it's gonna be OK."

She didn't know if she truly believed they'd all be OK, long term, but she needed him to believe it so she tried to sound as convincing as possible. She would have to dig deep and find hope so she could keep him going and herself.

By 8 pm it was starting to get dark and they got a call from Andrea's cell that the truck had radiator problems and that Merle was trying to fix it. If Merle couldn't get it going they'd call back in an hour. Daryl warned Merle not to take any chances, walkers were in their neighborhood now.

###############

The truck wasn't going anywhere soon and it was getting dark on the grid road. Merle was bent over under the hood trying to get the radiator hose connected, he'd been at it a long time, but the engine was filthy and the hose was worn. She watched as he took off his button up shirt to clean his hands and the hose. He had on a white undershirt and his arms were huge and strong. Andrea couldn't take much more without making a move. He was making her mind run wild with that voice and those arms.

It had been an entire year since she'd had sex and he was firing on all cylinders. He had a smile that made her melt, it was cheeky and changed the entire look of his face. The way he had held her in the truck outside Atlanta had convinced her that he was the real deal. He was sweet with Sophia and Carl and didn't take himself too seriously. There was no way around it, she wanted him.

When he got back in the truck he was frustrated.

"Damn it! Sorry, honey. We're stuck for now. We can call them again to come get us. Daryl says he saw one of those things out here, we gotta be careful."

"Call them in a little bit. We're safe in the truck for just now, right?" she asked, moving a few inches closer to him.

He looked over at her and started to fidget with his lighter.

"Last two...here ya go," he said, handing a lit smoke to her.

"I can't take your last one."

"Go on," he smiled.

"Thanks."

The stereo started playing _Susie Q_ and that was it, she couldn't take looking at those arms for another minute without trying to get them around her.

 ** _I like the way you walk,_ _I like the way you talk_**

 ** _I like the way you walk,_ _I like the way you talk..._ _Susie Q_**

They finished their smokes and she put a mint in her mouth and waited for him to look at her. She rewound the tape to play the song again and grinned.

"Merle?"

"Yeah?"

She inched closer looking right into his eyes, as if trying to mesmerize him. She was sure he'd fight it but she had to try, she wanted him so bad it hurt.

She got close enough to lay her hand on his shoulder and kissed him softly. It lasted a few seconds before he did as she expected and pulled back.

"Come on now, honey. None of that."

Andrea couldn't figure him out.

"What's wrong, Merle?"

"Nothing."

"I don't get it, first you're flirty and then you push me away."

Then it hit her like an epiphany.

"Oh! I think I get it."

"Get what?"

"You're just a flirty guy, right? Like you call me and Carol and all women these cute names and it's just your personality. I get it."

She didn't seem upset. She just sounded like she was a little embarrassed.

"That ain't it."

"Sure it is...and it's OK. I just thought maybe you liked me. Can't blame a girl for getting confused though, right?"

"I'm telling you that's not it."

"What is it then?" she asked, getting frustrated.

"I don't need your pity."

"It wasn't pity! I really like you."

"Come on, Andrea."

"What?" she asked, defensively.

"What the hell's the matter with you?"

"Huh?"

"I'm fuckin' past it and you're still young and pretty. I know the world is going the shit but you could still find better than me!"

She'd heard enough.

Andrea moved over to him and she knew she'd have to fight him a little but she needed to show him she meant it.

She lay her hand high up on his thigh and he glared at her.

"Stop it," he said, pushing her hand away.

"You stop it!" she argued.

She came closer and put her hand back on his leg.

"I said, stop it."

She backed up and looked into his eyes and shook her head.

"You really don't want me?" she asked.

"We don't make any sense, Andrea. I'm just the only man around, that's not a good enough reason for you to settle."

"Stop trying to tell me how I feel and what my motivations are, Merle. I want you and it has nothing to do with you being the only man around or pity or any of that bullshit!"

She sat back and folded her arms, she was sick of his stubborn brooding.

"But why?" he asked, still sounding lost.

"You're a good person...and I respect you. You make me laugh and I think you're sexy... I just want you, Merle."

A long moment passed and then she noticed he was facing her so she reached out and she touched his face. He closed his eyes like he was still fighting it but she placed a firm kiss right on his mouth and then pulled back to look at him.

"Honey-"

"Shhhh...stop talking."

The sound of this song just fit the way he made her feel and she loved it.

 ** _Say that you'll be mine_**

 ** _say that you'll be mine_**

 ** _say that you'll be mine, b_** ** _aby, all the time..._**

 ** _Susie Q_**

She climbed onto his lap, straddling his legs. She moved so fast he didn't have time to protest.

He didn't touch her as she held his face in her hands and kissed him slow and soft. She licked at his lips and he opened his mouth to her, he couldn't resist it.

"Touch me..." she whispered.

He finally relented and lay his hands on her thighs. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You really want this?" he asked.

"I want it so bad...I want you."

That did it. He was only human and, at this point, even if it was a pity fuck he'd still take it.

She reached down and pulled her shirt over her head and came in close to kiss him again. Merle was normally pretty forward but this was off. She was too good for him to be slobbering all over, surely.

"Merle, please. Touch me...I want you...believe me..."

If she wanted it so bad he'd give it to her, she was asking for it after all.

He let his hands move up her thighs and held them there as she rolled her body over his lap.

She felt so hot with his big hands holding onto the very tops of her thighs, she wanted more. She pulled his undershirt off and his broad chest made her weak with lust.

He held her by the back of her head and buried his face in her neck, sucking at her throat.

He was done holding back. Unbelievable as it was, she wanted him and now he let himself admit he wanted her back just as much. He'd been trying to lie to himself all week, telling himself she had some kind of ulterior motive but this wasn't a lie.

She made a little sound like she was surprised but totally aroused as well. She snuck her hands behind her back and unclasped her bra. He backed up as she peeled it down her arms and threw it on the seat.

"Jesus Christ!" he breathed.

He took both her breasts in his hands and went for it. He never thought he'd get this close to a woman again. Her head fell back as he sucked and licked at her nipples. He'd suck good and hard and then flick his tongue over them soft and slow. Her golden blonde hair fell all over his face and it was like being ridden by an angel.

"Jesus! Merle...I need it."

"Oh yeah? What do you need, honey?"

"I need you inside me, Merle."

He could have cum right there if he hadn't wanted to get inside her so badly. It was frantic and passionate and he couldn't get close to her fast enough.

She got up and pushed her pants down her legs and stepped out of her panties, ducking in the cab of the truck to perform the tasks.

"Take your clothes off!" she demanded and he obeyed, unbuckling his belt and stripping his pants off as she told him to.

"Come here, honey..." he said, pulling her to him.

She grinned and threw her leg over his lap and kissed his ear and neck not lowering her body to meet his.

"You gonna tease me, woman?"

"Tell me you want it," she panted.

"You know I want it."

"Tell me how bad you want it..."

"I want it so bad I'd take it if I wasn't such a nice boy. You want me to beg?"

"Yeah..." she giggled

He grabbed her ass in both hands and pulled her close to growl into her ear.

"I don't beg, honey. You just gimme that sweet pussy right now," he chuckled.

He was a little scared she was going to smack him for that last comment but she seemed to love it.

She moaned loud and sank down onto him, letting out a sharp gasp.

"Fuck! Merle...Jesus..."

"Like that, honey? I'm I filling you up good?"

"Mmmmmmm..."

She rolled her hips slow, taking it all in.

He went back to sucking at her nipples as she rode him, she was so close already. Her favorite position along with his strong arms holding her tight and she was right there.

Andrea wrapped an arm around his neck and fucked him in a steady pace feeling it rise.

"You gonna cum for me, honey? I can feel it ...you let it go, girl."

"Mmmm...fuck..."

She dropped her head onto his shoulder as she was overtaken by the waves of the best orgasm she'd ever had. As it hit she fucked him harder and faster and he pulled her down wrapping his big arms around her waist.

"I gotta cum, baby. Get up!"

"Not yet...I need more..." she panted. She wanted to ride it out, she was still feeling it run through her. His hands squeezed her ass as he tried not to cum but he only ended up rocking her back and forth on him...she was too much.

"Baby...move!"

"Almost...just a little more..." she hissed, and she wasn't moving anywhere. It just kept going...30...40 seconds it was like never ending bliss and she couldn't let him go...

"Fuck!" he growled.

He came into her, panting and growling and trying, with feeble effort, to get her off his lap.

After, he held onto her tight, kissing her shoulders and burying his face in her hair. She stayed put for a long time on his lap and they kissed in the dark cab of the truck like it was a romantic place to be and they had the world and all it's charms. It couldn't have been further from reality but neither of them cared, it was perfect...


	19. Chapter 19

They could see headlights approaching and Daryl pulled up next to the truck.

"Hey, you guys see any of those things out here?"

"No."

"Good, but they're getting out this far now we gotta talk about stepping things up. Teaching people to defend themselves," Daryl said.

"Sounds good. We have to come back in the daylight. Can't fix this thing in the dark and that hose is worn out."

"OK."

They all got in the car and headed back to the ranch. By then it was dark and Andrea wondered what life would be like with walkers at her front door again. She felt lucky to be where she was and prayed Amy was somewhere safe as well.

Having Merle made her feel safe and secure, she wondered if jumping into a sexual relationship had been a really bad move. She felt like she knew enough about him to make the move and she didn't regret it, she just wanted his respect as well.

Back at the main house they all gathered to talk while Andrea kept the kids occupied.

"I'm sure there were more of those things out there but I panicked and I fired the gun so I got the hell back to the car," Daryl told them.

"We gotta make sure every adult can use a gun but like that man said in Atlanta, guns should be a last resort. The sound draws them, we know that much," Rick added.

"Maybe we could use sound to our advantage," Carol suggested.

"How do you mean?" Rick asked, sounding intrigued.

"If we got a bunch of those walkers coming close it would be good to have a way to draw them away, like an alarm system further away from the fence," she explained.

"Like something we could trigger on demand?" Lori asked.

"Yeah, I don't know the details but a remote or something to draw them away until we can get organized."

"That's a great idea, Carol. We have to figure out how to pull something like that off," Lori exclaimed.

"We should have a schedule for the kids so we know were they are at all times and have plan in place for if things get bad. Like a fire drill but for those walkers," Margery suggested.

"These are all great ideas," David said, "everyone go get some rest and think of ways to do all this and we'll meet tomorrow morning. We do have the fence and I am going to try and figure out solar panels. We're doing OK here, just gotta keep pulling in the same direction."

Carol put Sophia to bed and followed shortly after.

"I'm tired, babe. You coming to bed?"

"I need to talk with Merle for a bit but I'll be up right away."

"OK, goodnight."

Andrea and Lori stayed up to talk in the main house for a while. Andrea wanted some advice and girl talk about Merle.

"I gotta teach Andrea to shoot," Merle began.

"Yeah, OK. I'll teach Carol. Margery already knows how to shoot and so does Lori. I asked and she's actually a really good shot according to Rick so that's good."

"Great, we can take the girls out tomorrow and we can all get some practice. Been a while for me too," Merle said.

"We gotta gather some weapons that are silent too. Carol's idea about sound is great but how can we do that?"

"Your car has an alarm. I bet we can use that. Didn't you say it had that annoying panic feature that you kept pressing on the key thing by accident?"

"That's brilliant!"

"I gotta watch out for Andrea now, Daryl."

"Why her, specifically?"

"She'd with me now, at least I think she is."

"What does that mean?"

"We just did it in the truck tonight and she said she wants me, so I guess I'm a taken man now," he laughed.

"You're kidding?" Daryl uttered in disbelief.

"What the hell's so shocking about that? The woman, practically, jumped me."

"Bullshit!" Daryl laughed.

"She did! She rode me in the truck to Susie fucking Q by CCR. I think I'm in love," he laughed.

"Get the fuck out!" Daryl chuckled.

It felt good to be getting organized but to still be able to laugh.

Daryl had missed Merle and he was glad to have him around. Merle was the only one who'd ever protect him when he was little, he took more than his fair share of hits for Daryl. Being 10 years older he could see the shit hitting the fan faster and would always try and get Daryl outside to play or in his room before it got bad. He would cover for him and took his abuse whenever he was around, it never seemed to bother him.

Even as a grown man, he felt better with Merle around. Now that Merle had Andrea to protect they both had something to fight for and Daryl hoped he'd be more careful. Merle was naturally the one to put himself in the line of fire but now he had as much to live for as the other men.

"So you like her then?"

"Yeah, I really do. I just can't believe she wanted me. She had to really push it too, I thought she was messing with me at first."

"You poor guy, having a good looking woman throw herself at you, must be rough."

"I'm a fucking sex god, what can you do?"

They both laughed loudly and joked around a little more before turning in. Life was dangerous but these moments of levity could keep them going.

Daryl went off to bed and Merle lay awake in his room hoping Andrea really did want him the way she'd said. He hadn't been able to wait to tell Daryl about her and hoped he wouldn't have to take it back later.

He hadn't spoken to her since the truck and it was already starting to feel like a good dream and not real. He needed her to come around and make it real again.

He was almost out of it and dead to the world when he heard her come back in after talking with Lori. He found himself lying there, like a little schoolboy in bed, hoping she'd come see him. He listened intently to the sound her her taking off her shoes and then coming up the stairs.

"Merle...you awake," she whispered, standing at his door.

He smiled and rolled over to see her.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Want some company?"

"Yeah."

She came in and sat on the edge of his bed in front of him.

"You coming in?'' he asked, pulling the sheets down.

She nodded and stripped down to her t shirt and underwear. He pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her. He never had a woman in his bed for anything but sex but this felt great. She was warm and soft and smelled nice, he felt excited just to hold her.

She sighed, softly, and held his hand around her middle.

"So, you really weren't just messin' with me?"

"No...you're mine now."

"Good."

Merle Dixon had been claimed.

##############

The next day Rick and Daryl played around with Daryl's car alarm trying to figure out the right distance for the alarm system but it was tricky. Eventually they had it parked at the treeline at the right distance where the remote would still work. Thankfully his car alarm had a panic feature so if you were being harassed in a parking lot you could trigger the alarm with your keys. He was so glad he'd gotten this one now.

Carol's idea was so good, it could earn them a good deal of time in an emergency. There were enough vehicles on the ranch that having one outside the fence wasn't a huge problem and the alarm was important.

Daryl came to help in the garden with weeding after the alarm was set up. Carl and Sophia were playing fetch with the Gypsy and he decided to spray them with the hose. The kids squealed and yelled for over an hour and he loved it. Sophia seemed very at peace with Carl around to play with and so many adults who cared for her. It was almost sad how much her life had improved since the world went to hell, Daryl thought.

The next day he and Merle were going to leave early to try and get some hunting in and David was hard at work with Rick on trying to set up solar panels for at least some power in the main house. They still had power but for how long was anybody's guess.

Carol and Andrea watched as the sopping wet kids ran in circles trying to avoid more water although they couldn't get any more drenched.

"It's dangerous out there, they'll be OK hunting right?" Andrea asked.

"I sure hope so."

Andrea had told her about Merle and Carol could tell instantly that Andrea was serious about him so she had her full support. She felt protective of Merle but as long as he was happy it was a great thing in her book.

"They'll look out for each other," Carol insisted, "the thing is, neither of them would ever agree to stay put and not go out to provide for the group."

"I'll just have to learn to deal with worrying about him then," Andrea said.

"We'll all have to do that, but they're smart and strong. It'll be OK."

Carol felt she had to boost everyone's morale but it also boosted hers. They were getting somewhere together. Even with the threat so imminent, she was starting to feel true hope.


	20. Chapter 20

Daryl and Merle went hunting early in the morning with some hunting gear they had gotten from David. They managed to kill a doe and David and Margery thanked them profusely. They hung the deer and tended to butchering it and stored the meat in the freezer. It was too hot to hang any animals to dry for days, as was normal at the local butchers.

Daryl was proud to have brought back food for the group.

"Nicely done," Carol purred, hugging him when he came through the door.

"Thanks, you coming shooting today?"

"Sure, Lori says she'll take Sophia."

Carol made a vow to herself to learn everything she could to keep her family safe. She was sick and tired of feeling afraid. Now that Ed was out of her life she had new things to fear but she wouldn't take it lying down.

Afternoon came and Rick, Andrea, Merle, Carol ond Daryl all went into the woods for practice with weapons and gun saftey. Guns would be a last resort so they practiced with weapons as well.

Rick knew a certain amount about hand weapons from police training and Merle had spent a few years in the army as a younger man. They all had to draw on what they had for knowledge. Carol felt a little ridiculous, at first, but she did everything they asked and it turned out she was a good shot.

Andrea and Merle couldn't stay more than a few inches from each other and it was sweet to witness.

Carol took her bag back to the car and grabbed some more rounds out of the trunk for Rick. She smiled, looking back at Merle teasing Andrea, new love was nice. Her love with Daryl was still new but already felt so strong and sure, she trusted it.

She was startled by the sound of growling not far off in the distance.

"Daryl," she called, but not too loudly.

He was by her side quickly and they spotted a single walker about 25 feet away, struggling through some dense brush, moving slow.

"I'll do it," Carol said, picking up the machete.

"No, Carol, don't!" Rick warned.

"I should, shouldn't I? Then we'll know I can do it when I need to. If I do it now you can back me up," she said to Daryl.

"This is risky guys," Rick continued.

"Everything is risky now," Carol replied.

She seemed calm and Daryl trusted her to know her own capabilities. He had told her she was stronger than she gave herself credit for. It was time to put his money where his mouth was and he felt good about betting on her.

"Don't get too close and watch you don't trip. I'll be right next to you, you can do this," Daryl assured her in a hushed tone.

Rick didn't trust this and could hardly bare to watch.

Daryl drew his gun and she approached the walker slow and careful. Merle and Andrea stayed close and watched with bated breath.

It appeared to be momentarily stalled against a tree. Learning to do this meant keeping those she loved safe, there was no time for fear. She took a slight step forward to redistribute her weight and swung back in a smooth arc with the machete. It came down square on the walker's skull, almost splitting it clear in two. She yanked her arm back and it fell just slightly toward her but she skipped out of it's way. The blade was in deep and stayed embedded so she let go of it. When it was clear it was truly dead she set her foot down on it's shoulder and pulled the blade from the mess.

She stood up straight and looked around the trees, for more threats. When she turned around they were all stunned in admiration.

"That...was amazing!" Andrea exclaimed.

"Nicely done, darlin'!" Merle chimed in.

Daryl still couldn't quite speak, his mind was still on a few moments before when he was hoping nothing would go wrong.

Finally he took hold of her and pulled her close.

"You did great! I think that's your weapon if you want it. It's not too heavy, is it?"

"No, I think the weight helps me get it done actually."

She was shaking but she'd felt exhilarated and strong. This kind of thing was terrifying and ugly but if she wanted to be part of keeping the group alive she knew she had to reach beyond her element. She wasn't a born warrior but nobody else was either. She'd need to become a stronger version of the woman she already was and she was willing to do what she had to.

################

 _Carol spent the afternoon with the rest of the women, she felt so good to have female companionship beyond just Lori. They were all there for each other and their families and she felt she belonged. Sophia and Carl were sitting on the grass outside talking. It was great for Sophia to have someone her own age around all the time._

"So, he's like your dad now?" Carl asked.

He had asked her twice before about her unusual family situation and this was now the third time she didn't know how to answer.

"I don't really know," Sophia answered, shrugging her shoulders.

Sophia didn't like this conversation and wished he'd stop asking about it. She was happy to be away from her old life, but her the new life was a little scary and foreign as well. She didn't really know what she felt sometimes.

"He seems nice to me."

"He is, he's good to my mom."

"It's like getting a new dad and a new uncle at the same time," Carl mused.

"Kinda, Merle is my friend."

"So you gonna call Daryl dad?"

"I don't know if he wants me to. Maybe he just wants to be my mom's husband or something...let's go find Gypsy."

"You should do it, then you'll be like a family. You said yourself, you probably won't see your dad again."

"I know. I don't wanna talk about it... Gypsy! Where is that dog?"

She ran away from the conversation and toward the barn where Gypsy finally came into view.

###########################

"What do kids eat?" Daryl asked.

"Food, Daryl," Merle answered, laughing.

"Carol's busy with Lori and I told her I could make Sophia supper."

"Why did you tell her that? You can't cook," he joked.

Daryl looked through the fridge and cupboards and settled on the easiest, stereotypical kid food he could think of.

At 5 pm Daryl called her in for supper and she was covered in dirt and grass.

"Looks like you had fun," Daryl said, laughing.

"Yeah, we built a fort and chased Gypsy. I'm sooooo tired. Where's mom?"

"She's just up at the main house with Lori, do you need her?" he asked.

"No."

She flopped on the couch in the living room next to Merle and kicked him lightly with her foot.

"What?" he asked.

"Can I ask you something?" she whispered.

Daryl was in the kitchen making a sandwich for her, as it was the height of his culinary skill.

Merle looked around wondering why she was being secretive.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"What am I supposed to call Daryl?"

"Call him whatever you want, honey. I call him dummy sometimes," he grinned.

"I mean, now that he's with my mom. I should just call him Daryl, right?"

Merle looked over and Daryl was engrossed in trying to make a simple sandwich and paying no attention.

"I know everything moved fast, but your mom and Daryl are serious about each other and you. If you want to call him Daryl you do it and if you wanted to call him dad I'm sure he'd love it. It's a decision that only you can make."

"I'm not his daughter though."

"Remember what you told me your mom said?"

"I remember."

"Sometimes family are the people you chose, Sophia."

"Done! Check it out!" Daryl announced, walking over to the couch.

Daryl held a simple peanut butter and jam sandwich with a cut up apple on a plate and looked very proud of it. He handed it to her and raised his eyebrows, looking for praise.

"Thanks...it looks really good!" Sophia said, smiling up at Daryl and then at Merle.

Daryl walked back into the kitchen, grinning. This wasn't so hard after all, he thought to himself.

Sophia looked at the plate and then at Merle.

"What's wrong?" he asked, quietly.

"I can't eat this. Strawberry jam gives me hives but...I don't want to hurt his feelings," she whispered.

Daryl went up to the main house to find Carol a few minutes later and Merle made her a new sandwich.

"You see how happy he looked just to make you a sandwich?" Merle asked from the kitchen.

"I guess so."

"I know my brother, Sophia, he's not just here for your mom."


	21. Chapter 21

"What are we supposed to do with that?" Rick asked, lifting a crossbow out of the bed of the truck.

Rick and David had been collecting bits and pieces of equipment from friends in the area for a few days. Neither of them knew what the hell to do with a crossbow.

"He just threw it in with the rest of the solar panels, it was in his garage collecting dust," David answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess it is silent but who the hell could ever cock the thing?" Rick laughed, not even knowing which way to hold it.

"It's got some kind of pulley thing you can use but I don't know. Ask Merle or Daryl maybe," David suggested.

The solar panels were set up and it would keep the freezer going, a space heater for the winter and a small cook top. They had enough power for necessities if the need should come.

"Daryl!" David shouted from across the yard.

"Yeah?" Daryl answered, wandering over.

"Merry Christmas!" he chuckled, handing over the crossbow.

"What the hell?"

"See if you or Merle can figure that thing out. You both got arms big enough to maybe used it."

"Pffft!" Daryl answered, looking it over with interest.

"Take the bolts too and see if you can use it, it'll be silent anyway."

"Yeah right. It looks pretty complicated," Daryl answered, but he couldn't seem to put it down. He walked off with it flung over his shoulder and Rick laughed.

"I think he likes it."

Rick managed to reach a friend from the force who had left Atlanta. His brother had been bitten and hearing the story was hard for Rick to hear. His friend's brother had come back after he died and he had to put him down. This kind of thing didn't sound real but he knew it was. By now they all knew it was out there but they had been sheltered from much of what was happening now.

#################

David got a call from his good friend Dale about a gas powered generator he could have in exchange for a horse.

They still had 10 good horses that they could afford to feed, one less wouldn't be a problem.

"You have to be very careful if you come out here though, David. I have those sick people on my land."

"I have some younger people I can bring with me, should be alright," David assured him.

Early the next morning they packed up the truck and hooked up the horse trailer to take the horse and bring back the generator.

"Be careful," Margery said, kissing David like nobody was watching. Carol grinned, hoping she and Daryl would able to grow old together and still kiss like that.

David, Rick, Daryl and Andrea all went along to help. Andrea had experience with horses so she could be very helpful.

"Come back safe, honey," Merle said, wishing she wasn't going. Merle wasn't the type to try and tell a woman what to do, he knew better.

"I will." Andrea insisted.

"You better."

When she got in the truck he nodded once to Daryl and he knew just what he meant.

"Bye, Daryl," Sophia said, standing next to Merle.

"Can I get a little hug or does Merle get all your hugs?" Daryl teased.

She grinned and reached up to him.

He lifted her up, a foot off the ground, and squeezed tight.

"Be careful," she said, the word dad on the tip of her tongue but still silent.

"I'll be fine, honey. Love you."

He set her down but didn't wait for her to answer, he wasn't sure if it made her uncomfortable but it had slipped out.

The truck drove off and the ones left behind watched the trail of dust in their wake.

##############

Merle spent the day trying to stay busy and did odd jobs to try and keep himself from thinking of Andrea. Dale had described having quite a few walkers around. He said they seemed to be moving through his area but at times there were quite a few. It made everyone especially nervous.

"I'm worried about Daryl too," Carol said, recognizing the look in his eyes.

"That obvious, huh?"

"Yeah, he won't let anything happen to her," Carol said, rubbing his back a few times before carrying on with her own busy work.

###############

They all spent the late afternoon in the main house when it became too hot to take outside. Summer was in full force and it got hard to work in the afternoon at times.

By suppertime Margery was pacing the floor looking concerned.

"Dale's place isn't that far, I'm calling them."

She dialed the number and waited for an answer.

Carol decided to take the kids into another room to read to them and keep them from the worry.

"Finally! Where are they, Dale?" Margery asked.

Merle and Lori sat trying to read her face but it changed so rapidly as she paced, they had no idea.

"What?...Is he dead?...They need to bring him back! I'll do it myself!"

She set the phone down on the counter and slid to the floor.

Merle ran over and pulled her to her feet.

"What is it?"

"It's...David. He got bitten."

"Oh my god!" Lori gasped.

"They are bringing him back. I have to try amputation, before he catches that virus but..."

"Where was he bitten?" Merle asked.

"His hand," she uttered.

Margery gathered herself and pulled it all together.

"Somebody needs to take the children to the guest house and then I need help getting this place set up!"

"I'll take the kids, I'm no good with medical stuff," Merle offered.

"Thank you," Lori said.

Merle found Carol and the kids in the basement rumpus room.

"Carl, Sophia come on with me to the guest house for while. I'll teach you how to draw monkeys."

Carol and Lori wondered if they could witness such a thing but dove in to help her gather what they could for the operation.

Within the hour Daryl came busting through the front door carrying David and lay him out on the kitchen table for Margery.

She sank down, holding him and let herself cry a bit.

"I don't know if I can," she sobbed.

"You can," David whispered.

She still had some morphine from when she'd had surgery a year before. It had been in the medicine cupboard and she gave him enough to dull his senses, till he'd feel nothing much at all.

As he was drifting into a medicated stupor she got everything as sterile as she could and explained the procedure to Rick, Daryl and Carol.

Lori was inconsolable and went upstairs to escape the horror of it all with Andrea. Carol didn't blame them, everyone had their limit and you couldn't ask from someone more than they could give.

Margery knew technically what she was doing, she had been a surgical and ER nurse in her career. Doing something like this to a loved one was different though and she struggled to make the first cut.

David lost consciousness and the shock had set in from the bite. _He can't feel a thing_ she told herself, as she began.

Daryl held him firm in case he moved but couldn't watch. Luckily the shock and morphine were enough that he didn't move at all.

Rick and Carol did as she asked and handed her things but it was an awful thing to witness.

###############

When it was over, none of them could unsee it. They all walked into the guest house changed people. Merle was sat on the couch with Sophia sleeping next to him and Carl sleeping on the other couch.

Andrea, Daryl and Carol all looked like they'd seen a ghost. He hoped they hadn't.

"So?"

Carol shook her head.

"We don't know yet, but it doesn't look good. He has a high fever."

"Should we keep Carl tonight?" Merle asked.

"Yes," Andrea answered, "it's bad in there right now."

Lori, Rick and Margery needed time as a family to process what had happened.

Merle nodded and scooped up Carl to take him upstairs to sleep. Daryl was still shaking a little but seeing Sophia and Carol safe was all he needed right now.

He walked to the couch and slid his arms under the sleeping girl.

"Thanks," Carol said, sitting down at the kitchen table trying to wipe the blood from her hands onto a wet towel.

He nodded to her and carried Sophia to her room.

Sophia opened her eyes just as he lay her on the bed.

"What happened tonight?" she asked, in a scratchy, tired voice.

He sat on the edge of her bed and shook his head. She had caught on that something was wrong but he didn't want to say it. She deserved happiness, not the ugly truth of this world. She would have to hear it eventually so he decided to tell her himself and take some of the burden off of Carol's shoulders.

"Carl's grandpa got hurt. We don't know if he's gonna be OK."

"You shouldn't go out there anymore," she said, sitting up and looking scared.

"Sometimes I might have to, honey."

She looked sad and small.

"All I have is my mom now and she needs you."

"I'll be really careful and I won't go if I don't have to."

She let her head fall into her hands, she was trying to look like she wasn't crying. Sophia spent a lot of time in her old life hiding pain and it still came naturally to her.

He wished he knew all the right things to say like Merle. If Merle was here she'd be smiling and feeling better already. He could make a sandwich but he felt inept to do anything for her right now.

Daryl moved over a little and reached out to her and she accepted a hug and cried into his shirt.

"Everything is scary now, nothing's ever gonna be nice again," she sobbed.

Maybe she was right but he couldn't leave her with no hope.

"I know I'm not your dad, Sophia, but I care about you like you were mine. I'm gonna do everything I can to make things better for you and your mom, OK?"

Her face was red when she looked at him again and he hated to see her so sad.

"OK."

"Do you want to come sleep with your mom tonight? I can go somewhere else."

"No...I'm OK."

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, I promise."

She looked calmer and he hoped he'd said the right thing. He didn't know what else to do so he hugged her again and she got under the covers. Daryl walked to the door and looked at her, he thought back to her drawing pictures on the sidewalk. In his heart, he was her dad and maybe he would be in hers someday too.

"Alright, honey. Goodnight."

He turned off the light and was almost out the door when he heard her answer softly.

"Goodnight...dad."

It was so quiet and she almost hoped he hadn't heard it. What if he didn't want her to call him that?

"You know?" he said, grinning from ear to ear, "I really love the sound of that...sweet dreams, honey."

 _ ***There will be further explanation of the incident involving David in the next chapter. I hope the Daryl/Sophia interaction here isn't too cutesy but you really can't write a child saying this for the first time to a step dad figure without it being a little tender, right?**_


	22. Chapter 22

Carol stood in the shower trying to come to terms with what she'd just seen. Margery had done something incredibly hard to save the man she loved and Carol prayed it would work. David and Margery were the reason they were all alive. Everyone in the guest house owed them their lives and she'd do anything to see it turn out OK.

"Carol?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in a minute?"

"Of course."

She looked at Daryl from behind the glass and he could see this was weighing heavily on her.

"You OK?" he asked.

"No, but I will be. You and Sophia are safe so..."

"He could still pull through," he said, trying to sound positive.

"I hope so."

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure."

She stood under the hot water, still scrubbing at her hands although they were clean minutes ago.

"When I left today I gave Sophia a hug and I said 'love you'. It slipped out cause I was worried about leaving you guys but I should have asked you about it. I do love you both but you're her mom so this kind of thing is all up to you. Then, just now...she called me dad and I just don't know how you feel about all this."

She looked around the glass door at him and he couldn't measure her expression.

"How do you feel about it?" she asked.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"I was totally honored. I didn't think anyone would ever call me that."

"I think it's really nice, Daryl. I'm fine with it and really this is up to her."

"Good. I just don't want to step on your toes and cross any lines with you and her."

"Come here."

He walked over to the shower and she kissed him hard, thinking of Margery kissing David. Her heart ached for them and the thought of ever losing Daryl overtook her. She kissed him like she'd never let him go and pulled him closer. He was alive and safe and she needed to feel him breathing to reassure herself.

####################

"Was it really bad?"

Andrea was pacing the porch and tossed a carton of cigarettes on the table from her back pack. Dale had given them to her before David got bitten. He told her he was giving them up and she'd said she couldn't think of a worse time to stop smoking.

"Can you light me one, babe?" she asked.

She shook her hands and took a few deep breaths.

"Here," he said, handing it to her.

"I didn't see the whole thing. I was upstairs with Lori...and then I felt bad, like I should be helping, and when I came down the stairs..."

Andrea froze, like she could see it all in front of her eyes again.

"What?"

"His hand...was in the sink and...he looked white as a sheet. Daryl was holding him and there was so much blood..."

She took another shaky breath.

"It was awful but they were helping and I just froze."

"Give yourself a break. We all got things we can't handle. Why do you think I was here babysitting? I can't watch that either."

She took a long drag and looked up at the stars, remembering the first time they'd talked on the porch. It felt like along time ago already.

He pulled her onto his lap on the porch swing and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Don't feel bad."

"The worst part was watching Margery's face, they've been together forever."

"Maybe he'll be OK," he said, holding on tight and wishing he had the right words.

"We were all getting the horse set up in the coral at Dale's. David walked around the back of the barn to get apples...Dale had crab apples and David wanted to give some to his horse before we left. Everything went fine, we hadn't seen any walkers and then suddenly there's this scream."

Her voice was wavering and he didn't know what to say, there were no words.

"It damn near took his thumb off, Merle. I don't even want to live in this world."

"You're not leaving me, so stop talking like that," he said, pulling her closer.

"I guess I didn't mean it like that. I just can't make sense of this world anymore."

"There's nothing we can do right now. Just lemme take you to bed."

She nodded and he walked her up the stairs. He held her all night, wondering how to stop this happening to anyone else in the group.

###############

Telling Carl his grandfather had died, ripped everyone's heart out. Daryl and Carol took it upon themselves to stay with his body till he came back around. When the moment came Daryl was the one to end it and they both dug the grave with Merle.

Carl and Rick both looked lost and Lori felt the pressure of keeping it all together.

Margery spent 2 days barely leaving her room. It was somber, and just like someone knew it up above, the sky was gray and the air humid and ugly.

When Margery finally emerged on the third day she looked almost like herself again.

"Can you get everyone to come in for breakfast?" she asked Rick.

"Are you OK, mom?"

"I'm as OK as I'll ever be. I just want to see everyone together."

Lori walked over to the guest house and told them that Margery wanted to see everyone. Carol wondered if maybe she didn't want them there anymore now that things had gone wrong and she had lost David. Maybe she blamed them. Carol knew it was paranoid, but being there meant survival and she didn't want to leave.

Everyone sat around the table feeling awkward and sad. David dying had showed them all that this wasn't a "as long as we try, all will be well" kind of world. Things would go wrong, mistakes would be made, accidents would happen. In that sense, it was just like the old world. There had always been death.

Margery stood up at the head of the table and smiled at all of them.

"David and I lived by a simple philosophy to try and do right by our fellow man. He died doing that. I never thought I'd lose him like this...but he'd want me to keep doing right by others. Since you all came here he said to me, more than once, how nice it was to have all these people around who were in love. You all being here made him so happy and me too. We have to keep going..."

She was keeping it all contained but it was easy to see the pain laying just under the surface of her words.

"We will, mom," Rick said, putting his arm around her.

"I want to honor him by keeping us all together and safe...and I just wanted to thank you all for trying to save him." Margery sat down at the table as if it had taken everything for her to get through it.

Lori, Carol and Andrea made everyone food and they ate in near silence. Not knowing what to say was the worst feeling when someone passed away, they all felt it.

As everyone dispersed for the day Merle stayed sitting next to Margery.

She couldn't help looking at him curiously and found he was smiling at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You're really something, darlin'."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he answered, sliding his hand across the table to hers.

"You're a softy, Merle."

"I know...but don't tell anybody, OK?"

And for the first time since losing David, she laughed.


	23. Chapter 23

Merle made a wooden cross for David's grave and everyone grieved in their own way for him. Carl was very quiet and kept to himself, Gypsy followed him like a shadow.

The week moved slow and everyone carried on with their jobs. Summer was the best time they had to prepare for the winter and they couldn't afford to stop. The idea of carrying on because David would want it was the only thing keeping Rick going besides the obvious need to see his family safe.

The phones stopped working by the end of the week after David died. They all knew it would happen and they expected power would be soon to follow. Fortunately they had walkie talkies David used to use with the farm hands around the ranch that worked. At least they could stay in touch with each other when they had to go outside the fence. The power in the area was from a wind farm so maybe they'd be lucky a while longer but really nobody knew.

Sophia asked a lot of questions that were hard to answer but between Daryl and Carol they managed most of them.

One night, a full week since David died, Carol was putting Sophia to bed. She read her a few chapters of her favorite book and thanked God they were still safe.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad we're here."

"Me too, I just want you to be safe."

"We can take care of each other."

"We'll do everything we can, honey."

"That's what Daryl said too," she observed.

"That's good, must mean we're all on the same page, right?"

"Right. Goodnight, mom."

When she got back to her room he was already in bed and the light was off. Intimacy in these circumstances was hard. Everyone was tired and stressed. She felt guilty for even wanting sex right now but she did. Carol needed to connect with him and feel alive. After some of the things she'd seen and done lately she desperately needed to feel like herself again. She never dreamed she'd ever have to kill a reanimated human being, certain aspects of life now were just too much to process. She was thirsting for a taste of something familiar and sweet.

They hadn't done anything since David died, only kissing. She got undressed and threw on one of Daryl's t shirts and underwear to sleep in.

He looked like he was sleeping and she feared she'd missed her chance tonight. She slid in behind him and lay her arm around his waist, she could tell he wasn't sleeping by his breathing now and moved in closer to kiss his neck. Daryl let out a light sigh and she slid her hand under his shirt to feel his stomach and she continued to kiss right next to his ear.

He rolled onto his back and reached for her.

"Is this OK?"

"Of course," he said, kissing her lips.

Whenever she touched him she'd have a flashback to Margery kissing David and it tortured her. She needed to get it out of her mind, selfish as it was.

"I need you, Daryl."

He could hear it in her voice that she wanted him to take care of her, and not just physically.

He moved over her and kissed her face and neck slowly. The heat of his mouth on her skin made her need for him only that much stronger.

Taking his time, he moved his hands down her body. She was already breathing heavy and pulling him so close. She wanted to drown the pain with pleasure and it had been too long since she'd felt his touch.

He could feel the heat in her and it drove him to give her what she needed.

Somehow it always felt like it did in the beginning with her, he never got complacent about being able to touch her.

He slid her underwear down her legs and she began to seem impatient for it.

"I need it..." she panted.

"I know, but lemme take care of you properly."

She felt his fingertips on her and fell into it willingly. She kissed him deep trying to pull him on top of her.

"Just wait..." he whispered, moving his mouth down her body as he pushed the shirt up.

"Is this selfish?" she asked, running her fingers through his hair as he kissed her stomach.

"No...we're alive. He'd want us to live."

His mouth burned across her skin and he pushed her legs apart, coming close enough to make her crazy for him.

He kissed up her inner thigh slow and finally licked her softly where she needed it. His tongue moved over her lips and then almost into her. She hissed sharply and knew it wouldn't take long.

"I want you...now."

She wanted to cum with him deep inside her and pulled him over her.

Daryl knew this was some kind of therapeutic sex and he was happy to help her forget for a minute.

He climbed over her and thrust slow and steady before picking up speed.

She let out a sweet sounding moan like he was taking all her problems away, and for the moment he was.

"I love you, Daryl."

He panted, getting wrapped up in her body and groaned into her neck.

"Me too," he whispered.

He wasn't great at being lucid at a time like this. He took her breast in his hand and rolled his finger tips over her nipple and she whined into his skin. She was about to come undone and he could feel it.

He was trying to hold off till she was done and finding it hard so he reached behind her legs and grabbed her hips, lifting them a few inches off the bed. The new angle did it and she came hard and breathlessly.

He loved the sight of her, lost in the feeling of it, with her head thrown back against the pillow.

She fell limp and he kept going but slower and smoother until he couldn't take it anymore. It felt so good and he didn't care about being selfish right now he just needed to feel good and he knew she did too.

When it was done he lay next to her knowing she was about to feel guilty about feeling so good.

"Don't," he said.

"What?"

"Don't feel bad for this, we're doing nothing wrong."

"They saved us...and now she's alone."

"I understand that you feel bad for her, I do too but...I won't stop loving you over it."

"You're right," she said, softly.

"I am right occasionally," he chuckled.

##################

It was late and Andrea still wasn't sleeping very well. Merle woke up to find her out of bed again so he went in search of her. Creeping down the hall, he heard the distinct sound of his brother and Carol going at it.

Out on the porch she was smoking a cigarette and staring at the sky again.

"What you doing out here? It's late."

She turned and looked up at him.

"I know...just couldn't sleep."

He sat down next to her and she handed him her smoke.

He took a drag and looked up at the sky with her.

"They aren't gonna change, you know? Same old stars every time you look," he teased.

"I think that's why I like looking at them. Everything down here changed, and a lot of it's not for the better."

"You're getting all deep on me, girl. I know what you need."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" she grinned.

"Come up to bed and I'll show ya!"

Just then they heard barking and it sounded like Gypsy was losing her mind.

Merle ran in to grab his boots and a pair of pants, he wasn't about to investigate in his boxers. _It must mean something_ , he thought, _that dog never barks._

He was just about out the door when Daryl appeared.

"What is it?"

"The dog's barking, gonna check it out."

"I'll meet you out there, just go!"

Merle grabbed his hunting knife on the way out the door. Out to the porch, Andrea was trying to see what was going on over at the fence line where the dog was jumping and barking.

"Honey, me and Daryl got this. You should go inside."

She sighed at his protective ways but decided not to argue this time and went in the house.

He wasn't too surprised to see walkers at the fence line, they were bound to find their way to the ranch eventually. By the time Daryl got outside he had put the two of them down.

"They're coming closer now," he said when Daryl got close enough.

"It still feels like a fucking nightmare, doesn't it?" Daryl said, looking down at the wretched corpses.

"If it weren't for Andrea I could believe it was a just horrible dream."

"How the hell did we only find women like them when the world falls apart?"

"Fucked if I know, brother, at least we did though," Merle chuckled.

"You wanna try and figure out that crossbow with me tomorrow?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, sure."


	24. Chapter 24

"So they were right at the fence?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, I put 'em down though. What do you want us to do with the bodies? We're keeping the kids in till we get rid of them."

"I don't know," Rick answered, staring vaguely off into the distance.

Merle noticed that he wasn't dealing with losing his dad as well as they all thought, and he didn't really blame him.

"Me and Daryl are going out to hunt and try and figure out the crossbow today, we'll take em out in the bush, OK?"

"Yeah...OK, thanks."

"It's alright, man. You take it easy and me and Daryl can take care of things for a bit."

Rick would need to pull it together eventually but maybe he just needed a few more days.

"Thanks," Rick muttered before heading back to the house.

################

Merle put the bodies on the truck and took Daryl out into the woods to get rid of them. It was still early in the morning and it wasn't too hot yet.

"How's Andrea now?"

"She's managing, she just needs to get her mind off of it for a bit."

"Yeah, Carol's doing better. Rick's a mess though, hey?"

"You're tellin' me. We'll have to snap him out of it soon, he's looking rough."

They found a clearing and unloaded the bodies and Daryl pulled out the crossbow to show Merle.

"My buddy used to hunt with one of these," Merle said.

"You know how to use it?"

"Yeah, I think so," he answered and gave him the basic run down.

"You wanna use it?" Daryl asked.

"Nah, it's not my thing. I prefer a gun or a knife. That shit's too much work."

Daryl messed around with it for a long time before finally firing a bolt. It startled him the first time and his aim was for shit but he kept at it for well over an hour.

"Gettin' better little brother, you almost hit something that time!"

"Shut it!" Daryl huffed.

It was a lot of work to keep operating it and his arms were burning from the effort.

"Shhhhh..." Merle said suddenly, pulling out his rifle.

He crept deeper into the bush where he'd heard the sound and Daryl followed. Sure enough there was a little doe eating berries from a bush.

Merle raised the rifle and took aim, slow and steady. Daryl stood over to the side and behind him and watched. He was sure he could drop that deer but decided to leave it. If he scared it off, Merle would drop him.

Merle struck the deer in the shoulder and it ran a ways before succumbing.

"Nice one!" Daryl said, slapping him on the back.

"I'm gonna get the next one with this," Daryl insisted, holding up the crossbow.

"Uh huh," Merle smirked, "believe that when I see it."

When they got back to the house they hung the deer in the garage attached to the main house.

"You two are such a gift," Margery said, leaning against the door.

"Merle's a good shot," Daryl said, skinning the animal and nodding to her.

"How you doing, darlin'?" Merle asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Daryl shook his head at his brother's complete lack of boundaries but she didn't seem to mind at all. Merle just liked woman in general and had a way with them.

"As well as can be expected," she said, leaning against him a little.

Margery didn't know what to make of Merle acting like this at first but pretty soon it was clear he was just a touchy person.

Nobody would say very much to her, especially at first and Merle would come over and sit with her from time to time and chat. She got the impression he was checking up on her and it made her feel cared for. Rick was having his own struggle with everything and it was nice to have Merle looking out for her. He wasn't afraid to talk to her and she loved that.

"I have something for you boys actually," she said, remembering why she had come in the first place.

"What you got for me, sweetheart?" Merle joked.

She walked over to an antique cupboard in the back corner of the garage and pulled out a wooden box with some straw for packing.

"You've been a Godsend to us and I want you both to take an evening with your ladies while I spoil Sophia for the night. I need some time with the young ones."

The box had a 5 bottles of homemade wine and she handed it to Merle, who looked stunned.

"We can't take this," he objected.

"Don't argue with me, boy. You'll take my gratitude if it's the last thing you do."

He knew when to stop. She wasn't drastically older than him but he still knew to keep his arguments to himself.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I'm gonna keep an eye out and so will Lori and Rick. You guys have your radio so if anything comes up we'll interrupt you. It's just one night, so relax a bit."

"Are you sure?" Daryl asked.

"I insist. David made the best homemade wine in the whole state and I still have a whole bunch in the basement."

#############

"He hardly says anything to me these days."

Lori was confiding in Carol, looking for suggestions.

"He'll come around. Losing someone as amazing as David can't be easy. I only met him recently and he had a huge impact."

"In a way I think he's lucky, at least he knows what happened. I have no idea where my parents are, or any of my family for that matter," Lori said, running a hoe through the weeds that were trying to take over their garden. It was a daily chore to go over the plots for stubborn weeds but it was necessary.

"I know. My parents were still hanging on last I heard but now that there's no phone, who knows? Do you want Daryl and Merle to have a word with him? A little man to man pep talk?"

"Maybe. If he doesn't come around soon they'll have to. I need him to pull it together and stop staring at the walls."

"We'll be here for each other, just like David said. It'll be OK, Lori."

###################

After supper Daryl walked Sophia over to the main house.

"How can you have a date at home?" she asked.

He had no idea how to answer a question like that so he muddled his way through.

"It's not a proper date, it's just so we can talk about boring, grown up stuff that you don't wanna listen to."

"Oh, I get it," she answered.

"You get to have fun with Carl and his family for the night. His grandma says she's gonna spoil you rotten."

She smiled then and he loved it.

Every single one of them needed a break from the work and the misery. Surely one night wasn't too much to ask for.

"See you in the morning," she said, sounding chipper again.

"Yeah. Eat all the junk you can and stay up too late, OK?"

Margery must have heard them cause she showed up at the door.

"Hi, honey, you ready?"

"Yeah."

She turned and gave Daryl a quick hug, eager to get to the sleepover but yelled back, "Night, dad!" as she ran into the house.

Margery smiled down at him, standing half way down the steps.

"It's nice, isn't it?" she grinned.

"It's the best."

"Have a good night, Daryl."

"You too, thanks a lot."

"You know...you're the dad she always deserved."

He smiled but had no idea what to say so he just nodded. She smiled back and closed the door. It was easily the best compliment he'd ever received. The new world was a strange mixture of the highest highs and the lowest of lows.

################

When Daryl got back to the house Merle was already cracking jokes and making Carol and Andrea laugh. It was surreal how normal everything appeared, like the world was good again for just an evening. Daryl didn't know what the future held and decided to not question it too much. Joy might come in small doses these days and it was probably best to enjoy the ones you got.

"Hey brother! Your woman's telling us you still sleep like a swaddled up baby."

"I did not!" Carol defended, throwing a pillow at Merle.

Daryl looked at her like he knew better.

"OK. I did, but I didn't mean to, it just slipped."

"I'll just have to think of something embarrassing to tell them about you. But first I want to try this wine before Merle drinks it all."

He sat on the couch and Carol handed him a glass. They continued to bicker playfully over whether she had anything embarrassing to hide. Merle seized the chance while they were distracted to whisper into Andrea's ear and she froze at his words...


	25. Chapter 25

"I can't wait to take you upstairs and make you feel good..."

Her heart jumped and she could feel her body respond to his words and his hot breath on her ear. A grin crossed her lips and she looked at him as he casually took another sip of wine, watching Daryl and Carol bicker playfully.

She wondered if it would be rude to sneak out of the visiting early and then decided she'd risk being rude for what Merle was offering.

"You two don't mind if we go upstairs to be alone do you?" she asked, looking very apologetic.

"Not at all," Carol insisted, "take this."

Carol handed her a bottle of wine and winked.

Andrea walked up the stairs to the room she shared with Merle and he followed, hot on her heels. They'd had so little time to be together like this and with Sophia right next door they had to be pretty quiet. Besides a few silent make out sessions they really hadn't done much since the truck and he was more than ready now.

"Couldn't wait, could ya Susie Q?"

"Nope," she grinned.

He shut the door behind them and took a long sip of the wine as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"You'll make me an old man in no time, honey."

She grabbed him by his belt buckle and pulled him to the bed as she sat down on the edge.

"Hey! I promised you something, didn't I?"

"You first," she grinned, undoing his belt and pulling his pants down.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he asked, as she started running her tongue over his skin.

"Stop talking," she said, taking him in her mouth.

He almost dropped the bottle and his knees just about gave out. She did things with her mouth he could hardly handle. He started to pant and groan as she pulled him closer with her hands on his bare ass.

"Damn it woman, you're good!" he hissed when she began using her hand and mouth to draw him to the precipice. Soon it was more than he could take and he needed to call it quits.

"All right now, girl. You've had your fun..."

She took the bottle from him and had a nice long sip. She was already a little tipsy, they had started drinking right after supper.

He lay back on the pillow and grinned at her.

"What?" she asked, coyly.

"Get those panties off and come here, honey."

She was happy to oblige and stripped down to her skin for him.

She crawled onto the bed assuming he wanted her to ride him but he wanted something else entirely.

He kissed her and ran his hands all over her body making her crazy for it.

"Should I turn out the light?" she asked, as he began pulling her to his face. It was fairly obvious he wanted to return the favor but in an alternate position. She never done this kind of thing in such bright light.

"Hell no! Unless you want to, I wanna see you."

While they still had lights, he wanted to see her. She was too beautiful to be kept in the dark.

She grinned and knelt beside his head where he had pulled her.

"Bring it on down here, honey, lemme have a taste."

"Jesus, Merle! The things you say!"

"I'm sorry, honey, is my mouth getting me into trouble."

"Not yet it isn't," she said, moving her leg over his face.

"Fuck me that's nice," he groaned, raising his mouth to meet her.

Within seconds he had her panting and whining. He held her close by the hips and rolled his tongue from back to front in a smooth, wet motion.

"Jesus Christ!" she gasped, unable to resist rolling her lips over his.

Merle knew it was only a matter of minutes before she'd crack and he pulled one arm up between her legs to play with her breasts as he kept on licking.

She got a sudden cramp in her calf and hissed, pulling her toes back to get rid of it.

He stopped for a second and looked up at her.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just a cramp in my leg...don't stop."

"Yes, Ma'am."

He went back to it and just those few second of pause made the return to it even better. Then he pulled out the big guns and moaned against her skin she completely fell apart.

"Fuuuuuck...Mmmmm!"

She whined and rolled her hips over his face over and over, hoping in the very back of her mind that he could breathe at all. It enveloped her and she rode it out wanting more and more.

Finally her hands came down on the headboard and she slowly pulled her shaking thigh up over his head.

"You still alive under there?" she asked, a little embarrassed of how unhinged she'd gotten.

"I just found my new favorite hobby," he chuckled.

She shook her head and flopped next to him on the bed. He rolled over to her and pulled her onto her side.

"God, you're so pretty. How the hell did I get so lucky?"

"Stop it," she said, kissing him softly.

Andrea wished he'd give himself more credit, she wanted to tell him she loved him but wondered if it was way too soon.

She slid her leg over his hip and pulled him close with her foot.

He rolled over her and kissed her neck and shoulders, running his fingertips over her skin.

"Please..." she whispered.

The last thing she had to do was beg. He sank down between her legs and moved into her slowly. She hissed softly and pulled his mouth to hers.

He moved with her and it wasn't like all the other women he'd screwed, it was a whole different thing. The way she looked at him, just like that first night wasn't anything he'd ever seen before. He could feel her feeling things for him and it was new and a little scary.

He got to the end of his rope and buried his face in her neck, groaning as he came.

"Merle...I love you..."

###############

The wine really was the best in all of Georgia, not that Daryl was much of a wine drinker.

"They were in a hurry to get up there," Carol giggled.

"I think she really likes him," Daryl said, with raised eyebrows.

"I think it may even be more than that."

"You think? That'll be new to him," Daryl laughed.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I don't think he's ever had a girlfriend for more than a few weeks."

"That surprises me actually. He seems very sweet to me."

"He is, I don't know what it is but he never sees the same woman more than a few times. I never asked if it was them or him that ended things, never thought about it much."

"I hope he doesn't end it with her, if I'm not mistaken she has pretty strong feelings for him already."

"It should be OK. I never seen him like this over a woman before."

She filled her glass again, feeling just about ready to take him upstairs too. Spending time doing something like this was a treat in this world and she planned to enjoy every second of it.

"Think I should talk to him?" Daryl asked.

"Maybe, I don't know. I just don't want to see her hurt."

###############

Andrea lay back on the bed and absorbed the silence of him not answering.

She had rushed it and this was how it would play out. She sighed and decided to pretend she hadn't said it.

"Goodnight, Merle. God! I'm tired."

She rolled over to the wall and he held onto her.

"I never had this conversation before," he said, kissing her neck from behind.

She smiled and didn't mind so much if he wasn't ready, she just loved having him close.

"It's OK, Merle. Don't worry about it."

She stretched and yawned before pulling the covers up under her chin. She felt warm and tingly from the wine and very satisfied from the sex.

"Will it sound like bullshit if I say it now?" he asked.

"It will if you don't mean it. I'm telling you, I won't be mad. It's OK."

She started to breath smooth and steady feeling ready for a good night's sleep wrapped in his arms. She felt safe in his arms and nice and warm too, which would be great in winter.

"I haven't been able to stop thinkin' about ya since that time in the truck."

She smiled and listened to the gravely sound of his voice next to her neck.

"Me neither," she agreed.

"You kinda took over my whole brain."

"Sorry," she laughed.

"You should be. I worry about you all the damn time now, it's really distracting."

His tone was full of phony annoyance and she found it very amusing.

"Poor guy."

"Damn right, poor guy. I keep walking around thinking about touching you and kissing you and fucking you. How the hell am I supposed to get anything done?"

"I don't know, Merle. Just think about something else, I guess."

This was goofy and she was just tipsy enough to carry on a goofy chat in bed.

"I don't think I'll ever get you outta my head, woman! You got me all trapped and I like it."

"Good, cause I'm not planning on letting you get away," she teased, reaching behind her to grab his ass.

"Yep! All the evidence is in," he announced.

"And what's the verdict?" she laughed.

"I love you too."


	26. Chapter 26

"I better go get Sophia," Carol yawned, crawling out of bed.

"She's probably still sleeping," Daryl teased.

"I don't care," she laughed.

She got dressed and walked over to the main house.

"You're here early," Margery said, grinning.

"I know, I just get fidgety being away from her.

"Come have a coffee, she's not up yet. Rick's gone fishing already."

"Wow, already?"

"He's taking it hard. He and his dad were very close, he seems to need a lot of alone time these days."

"I see. It must be hard."

"I still can't sleep well and if I think about it too much I break down but...we had so many good years together. I want you younger ones to have years like that together too."

"You're too kind to even think of us right now," Carol said, laying her hand on her shoulder.

"It's keeping me going."

Carol took Sophia back to the guest house after a visit with Lori.

Daryl and Merle were getting ready to go out hunting to try and fill the freezer. They wanted to keep it well stocked all the time just in case.

"Rick is out fishing, he left really early this morning," Carol told Daryl on his way out.

"He still having trouble?" he asked.

"Yeah, hope he pulls out of it. Lori says he's pretty short tempered when he says anything at all."

"We'll check in on him while we're out," Merle said, tossing his gear in the back of the truck.

################

The world was moving on and so it should but nothing about it made him feel any better. He was supposed to keep going for Lori, Carl and his mom. There were expectations on him but he felt like he was down a deep, dark hole and couldn't get out.

He had been looking forward to so many things still to come with Carl and his dad, things that would never happen now. They would have taken Carl hunting and fishing and to the bar for his first drink, in one trip to Dale's it was over.

This was the dock where he and his dad had discussed all kinds of things. He talked to him about asking Lori to marry him here. His dad had given him hell here when he was younger, too many times to count. It felt weird being here alone.

Rick sat, staring out over the water waiting for a bite and deep in thought. It was hot and dead quiet. He decided to test the radio and see if Daryl or Merle was had one on them, they'd likely be hunting.

"Daryl."

He waited for a few seconds and then called again. Nothing.

He checked the frequency and skimmed through numbers 8-15 to see if they were on a different channel.

One by one he went through them until he got to 11 and was startled by a voice. It wasn't Daryl or Merle, that much was clear. He couldn't pick out any words at first but he turned up the volume and held it to his head. Hearing anyone else's voice freaked him out a little. It had started to feel as if the ones at the ranch were the only people left on earth.

He found he was holding his breath and his body was ridged. He waited.

Soon it was clear that two men were sharing information and it didn't sound good.

 _ **~ It's a ranch.**_

 _ **~ Where are you, Gareth?**_

 _ **~ 2 miles east of you. There's people there but less than 10.**_

Rick felt a cold shiver down his spine when it dawned on him they were talking about his home.

 _ **~ Can we take it?**_

 _ **~ Yeah, but we're waiting.**_

 _ **~ Till when?**_

 _ **~ The men there leave damn near every morning to hunt. Not tomorrow but the morning after.**_

 _ **~ We get a place like this and we're fucking set.**_

 _ **~ That's the idea, this is the way it is now. You want something? You gotta take it, by any means.**_

 _ **~ Yeah, fuck 'em.**_

 _ **~ Meet us at the creek and we'll get our shit together for this little mission.**_

Rick knew, damn well, he was sitting on the dock of the only creek in the area so he grabbed his gear and got moving. He needed to warn Daryl and Merle. He drove and searched the channels before stumbling upon Merle's voice.

"Merle, get back to the ranch. We gotta talk."

"What is it?" Merle asked, wondering what the hell he was losing it over.

"Can't say, just get back!"

He wasn't about to tell him over the same radio waves he'd received the information.

This was it, they were going to have to fight people off, who wanted what they had, and there was nobody to call for help anymore.

Merle turned to Daryl who looked just as confused. Daryl was in the middle of practicing with his crossbow, he was getting really good already.

"Better go," he said.

Neither of them knew if there was a problem at home so they wasted no time heading straight there.

Rick was back first and he was in full on cop mode.

"What's up?" Daryl asked.

"We're about to have a huge fucking problem here!" Rick said, pacing back and forth on the gravel driveway.

"Alright then, spill it," Merle spat out. He was already impatient.

"I heard a plan over the radio. Some assholes plan to try and take this place. Day after tomorrow, as soon as we all go out to hunt."

"You sure?" Daryl asked.

"I'm sure. We need a plan. If they are planning to go after the women and kids while we're gone, I don't even want to know what they have on their minds."

Daryl was angry as hell and ready to fight before having any idea how to plan this. He'd be damned if anyone was going to mess with his family.

"How many are there?" Merle asked. He was acting as the calm one while the other two were visibly agitated.

"At a guess I'd say less than 10, hard to say though. We gotta plan like there's more."

"We have no choice but to go. That's the only way they'll show themselves," Merle said.

"We can't leave them alone, Merle!" Rick argued.

"Merle's right," Daryl argued, "they'll wait till we leave no matter what we do, so we have to defend ourselves from the outside, at least at first. We should talk to Carol and the women, I bet they'll have ideas."

"Maybe we should try and leave," Rick suggested.

"We can't just run from this. You're gonna have to fight for what's yours. Are you up for this?" Merle asked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Rick shot back.

"You haven't exactly been with it since your dad died, Rick. We need to know you're with it."

"I'm fine."

Daryl looked at Merle and then back at Rick.

"We have to fight them. We'll never make it on the outside, not with children."

"Let's go then, we don't have time to waste," Rick said, getting up to go to the main house.


	27. Chapter 27

"We need to walk into the trap, we don't have a choice," Carol said simply, after listening to the news.

Carol knew there was no other way. These men intended to take what they had and nobody knew what lengths they'd go to. Members of the group would have to leave eventually or they'd get starved out. They would attack at some point if they didn't leave, it was just a matter of time.

The only thing they could do is prepare and do the best they could. It was clear to Carol but not everyone agreed.

"Maybe we should try to negotiate?" Lori suggested.

"I don't think they wanna talk it out," Rick said, shaking his head.

Carl and Sophia were in an upstairs bedroom while all the adults discussed their options.

"They may just be desperate and think they have to do this. If we let them know we're willing to share they might not use violence," Margery added.

"Can we ever trust these people around the children though?" Daryl questioned.

"Of course we can't," Merle said, tired of the nonsense already, "people who wanna take by force and ambush women and children aren't people I want near Sophia and Carl."

"You're right," Margery agreed, "I just hate the idea of guns and killing over a house."

"I have a feeling a lot of people want what you have here, we'll have to fight to keep it," Daryl said.

"So where do we keep the children while this is happening?" Carol asked.

"Women and children in the attic," Merle said firmly.

"No," Andrea spoke up.

He gave her a look of exasperation.

"I'm not hiding when I can help," Andrea shot back.

"Me neither. I'm a good shot and I'm not hiding either," Lori added.

"There's no winning this argument is there?" Merle asked.

"No," Carol informed him, "we owe it to Margery to defend her home. Me and mine are alive now because of her and David. I won't hide."

"Mom, when the time comes, you take the children to the attic, you'll be safe there. We have tomorrow to plan as well but nobody can leave or they could attack early," Rick said.

"This is madness, I get it but...it's madness," Margery sighed.

"It is but we have no choice," Andrea said, taking her hand.

################

Rick continued to check the radio all throughout the day trying to gain more information.

He did ascertain that the group had a camp nearby but couldn't figure out where it was.

The next morning everyone was anxious and tensions were running high. Merle was brooding and Andrea didn't want to spend their last day before this battle fighting.

"Don't be mad, Merle."

He stretched out on the bed and looked at her with a slight scowl.

"I don't wanna see you hurt. Women shouldn't be doing this kind of thing," he scoffed.

She grinned and folded her arms.

"You're right. Maybe me, Carol and Andrea should take Margery to the spa for the day instead."

He glared at her when he quickly realized she was 100% right.

"Smart ass!" he shot back.

"Yeah, but I'm your smart ass and you aren't fighting without me so just get used to it."

"You're stubborn."

"Shut up and kiss me," she said, laying back on the bed next to him.

She wanted to kiss him and touch him for just a moment before things got ugly and she knew it would get ugly.

They had to be up at the main house soon to try and devise a plan that would stand the best chance of survival.

"Let's go before you get me all distracted," he said, getting up off the bed.

##################

They gathered in the main house to get the plans together but Rick had gotten more information just before they assembled. He didn't know how to bring it up but it would be easier to discuss with his mother watching the kids upstairs.

"I heard more chatter and it's bad. They mentioned Andrea specifically, they've been watching us."

"What did they say?" Merle asked in a tone that really wasn't asking.

"It was bad, Merle. I'm not repeating it," Rick answered.

"What did they say?" Merle repeated.

"Merle, stop. It doesn't matter," Andrea jumped in, trying to calm him.

"Tell me!" he demanded.

"They said they want take turns with her. You need more detail, Merle?"

Merle got up and paced the floor, clenching his fists.

"What's the plan then?" Daryl asked, attempting to move the discussion along.

"You, Merle and I to leave when we normally do but we'll spread out and park the vehicles and circle back on foot. We can come in around the back," Rick began.

"Jesus, this sounds risky," Lori sighed.

"Lori is our best shooter so she goes in the loft of the barn right next to the house as a sniper. Carol stays inside the house right near the front door and Andrea in the second floor of the guest house."

"Which window?" Andrea asked.

"Daryl and Carol's room, it faces the road coming in so you should be able to take some of them out right off the bat."

Andrea took a deep breath and looked at Merle who was shaking his head.

"I can do it, no problem," she insisted.

"So the kids stay up in the attic with Margery? Where is the entrance to it?" Daryl asked.

"That's the best part," Rick began, "it's just a trap door and a ladder that pulls down. Nobody can get up if we cut the rope and if they stay quiet they won't be found."

They all understood the gravity of the situation and it was hard to remain composed as they ironed out the final details well into the afternoon.

Margery made a huge dinner and tried to keep the children occupied.

By the time they headed back to the guest house Daryl knew he needed to have a proper talk with Sophia. She was perceptive and knew there was something serious afoot but she deserved to know more.

"I'm going to talk to Sophia, that OK?" he asked Carol.

"Of course, I'm sorry I need to just get it all straight in my head."

"It's fine, I wanna do this."

Carol smiled as he headed up to Sophia's room to have a word. Carol had never had a real partner in parenting before, it was almost unreal to have Daryl offering to help.

"Hey."

"Hey," Sophia answered in a small voice. She was sat on her bed drawing pictures of all kinds of things, just like before. There was Gypsy, the ranch, horses and her family.

"Tomorrow is going to be a hard day," he began, "you know that, don't you?"

"Yeah."

She was very quiet and he could easily tell she was worried and she didn't know what to say.

"We have to fight to keep you safe, there's no other way."

She didn't say a word, she had sad eyes.

Daryl sat on the edge of her bed and looked at the pictures on her walls.

"I want to tell you everything is going to be fine, you deserve a world where this kind of thing doesn't happen."

"Are people going to get killed?" she asked.

"I think so, these bad people anyway."

He wanted to make her feel better, to laugh or something, but how could he? It would be bullshit to tell her everyone was safe and all would be well. He had no idea what to do now that he was sitting here. All the things he planned to tell her disappeared from his mind.

"I can't promise everyone will be OK but I can promise you we're going to do our best."

"I don't want anyone to die, you have to be careful."

"I don't want to upset you...but if I don't make it tomorrow I just want you to know...that being your dad, even if only for a short time, was the best thing that ever happened to me."

She was in his arms before he could blink and she wept. He felt like an ass for making her cry but he had to tell her before he couldn't anymore how much it meant to him.

"You're gonna be fine," she repeated.

"Yeah, I just said 'if'. I'm going to be careful and so is your mom."

"Hey, you two," Carol said, standing at the door.

"Mom," Sophia whimpered.

For the first time ever, the three of them hugged and Daryl felt certain, suddenly, that they'd be OK. He wasn't going to let these men take this away from him.


	28. Chapter 28

Merle was up early, loading and checking weapons in the living room. Sophia was up right after him and walked down the stairs, eyeing all the guns. Between Rick's, Daryl's and David's weapons they had more than enough to go around.

"Hey there, princess," he said, looking up at her.

She sat next to him on the couch and looked nervous.

"You scared?" he asked, looking back at her.

"Uh huh."

"I won't let nothing happen to them or you," he said. He was loading bullets into weapons while smoking a cigarette. He usually wouldn't smoke in the house but his nerves were shot and he was scared too. He was worried for everyone and he was determined to get them all out of this alive.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'll be careful but my brother comes first," he said. It was the way he'd do things all his life, he could never help but watch his back. Daryl always looked up to him, that was probably the only thing he was ever really proud of.

Sophia fidgeted and he nudged her playfully.

"I'll get ya some food," he said, getting up and walking into the kitchen.

Daryl and Carol showed their faces next and neither looked like they had slept much.

"You two have a coffee and I'll take Sophia over to the main house right away."

Carol held onto her and tried not to get choked up.

"Be brave, my girl. This will be over soon."

"OK."

Carol hugged and kissed her, praying inside that somehow it would end peacefully but knowing it wouldn't.

"We better go," Merle said, picking up her backpack. She had packed paper and crayons and her favorite book.

"Just a second," she said. She walked over to Daryl and hugged him tight.

"You'll be safe, Sophia. Be brave. I love you."

"Love you," she answered.

She wasn't letting go and he looked up at Merle with a lost expression, he hated that she was so scared.

Finally she released him and left with Merle.

Carl and Sophia got settled up in the attic with Margery, they had everything they'd need for a few days. Nobody knew how it would play out and they needed to stay up there if everything went wrong.

"We're gonna be OK," Daryl insisted.

"If you say so. Do you really believe that?" Carol asked.

"I have to. There's a reason we're together and I don't believe it's suppose to end like this. I'll see you soon. I love you."

He kissed her and forced himself to leave and meet up with Rick outside the main house.

They were still waiting on Merle who was saying his goodbyes to Andrea in the guest house. Rick nodded up to Lori who was up in the loft of the barn.

"You sort things out with her yet?" Daryl asked.

"Yep, twice last night."

"Twice? Not bad. What's taking Merle so long?"

"I'm sure he'll be here in a minute. So you go out North, I go East and he goes West. We drive out a mile then park in the bush and head straight back but we all gotta come back South. Got it?"

"Yeah."

Daryl took some deep breaths and prayed he'd see his family again. These guys sounded like they meant business, but so did he.

Merle held Andrea and took her face in his hands.

"Be safe," he said.

"I will, you too. Come back to me."

He nodded and kissed her, picking up his gun and bag and then he was gone.

The men had a short chat and then dispersed. Lori had a radio and so did Rick so they could stay in touch and Lori could let them know when the men arrived. They left the gate open to prevent them trying to knock it down with a vehicle.

Daryl had his crossbow and a 9mm in his belt. He had gotten to be a good shot quickly and the weapon already felt like an extension of him. He took a car and headed out in his given direction. When he hit one mile he started walking back but coming around south. It looked as if all the men were just leaving for the day and if they snuck back successfully the attackers would think they were still gone.

He made it back to the back of the ranch in 20 minutes and waited for Merle and Rick. Hopefully the attackers would think they were gone and arrive so they could end this.

Merle was the first to turn up and they hid in the bushes, waiting for Rick.

"See anything?" Merle whispered.

"No."

Within a few minutes Rick arrived and they all crouched to watch the road coming in.

It was 40 more minutes before they saw a car approaching.

Andrea kept her eye on the vehicle and her rifle aimed out the window, ready to fire.

A man got out and he looked young. He had neat brown hair and a strange grin across his face. He looked around and then reached into the trunk and pulled out a gun.

This was serious and she wasn't waiting. She fine tuned her aim on his chest and fired just as another man stood up out of the car.

A red spray of blood shot out of the man in front all over the face of the younger man and he looked up at the guest house and then ducked behind the car.

A truck pulled in behind the car and suddenly the threat was more than they had expected.

Lori took a shot through the windshield of the truck and took out the driver.

Merle, Daryl and Rick had scaled the fence and were all spread out around the farmyard.

Daryl didn't want to give away his whereabouts so he took aim with the crossbow and fired a bolt into the back of a man running from the car toward the main house. He ducked back down and caught sight of Merle who was behind a huge straw bale.

Merle looked toward the guest house and a man from the truck was just about at the door. He peeked around the bale and ran right for the guest house. Andrea had fired a shot at the man but missed and was sweating bullets as she slipped down the upstairs hall and aimed at the door. The man entered and fired at the second floor and a piece of drywall went up in a puff of dust.

She shrieked and dropped to the ground holding the gun in his direction, firing again but missing. She was losing her cool and it was falling apart fast.

"Hey bitch! You're a bad shot and that's good news for me! We can have some fun if you toss it down onto the landing. I might not even hurt you then."

She weighed her options and hid behind the half wall afraid to try again. She slid out on her belly enough to get him in her sights but her hands were shaking and she had trouble steadying her breath.

"Think I can't see you shaking up there?" She closed her eyes for just a second and when she opened them again a shot was fired and she jumped out of her skin.

When she dared to peek again, Merle was on the ground and she stood up against the rail and fired a bullet through the head of the man who had been threatening her. Blood trailed down his face and he dropped his weapon.

Andrea raced down the stairs to Merle who had taken a bullet to his leg and was groaning in pain.

"Merle!" she screamed and grabbed him under his arms and dragged him into the kitchen. Then she ran back and locked the door with the deadbolt.

"Here," she said, holding a tea towel to the wound and telling him to keep pressure on it.

She grabbed Merle's gun and the dead man's gun and ran up to the window to keep shooting.

"You OK, baby?" she hollered.

"Yeah, keep shooting!"

She shot two men running around the back of the guest house and wondered how everyone else was making out. She spotted Daryl heading to the main house. It didn't look like there were any other attackers around but they were likely hiding if they were still alive.


	29. Chapter 29

Daryl didn't see anyone else around and when he got through the front door Carol had him in her sights.

"I just heard something around the back, get down!" she whispered.

He ran to her and they both listened.

"We're taking this place," a voice said.

It was a cocky sounding voice that make Daryl's skin crawl.

"You guys put in a good effort but we know you have kids here and if you want them to live you should just walk away."

Daryl nudged her behind the couch and she took aim at the doorway from the back of the house. He motioned that he was going to hide further into the room behind a bookcase and she nodded.

Finally the voice had a face and it was the younger looking man from the first car.

"Hey there," he said, cheerfully.

She didn't budge and kept her gun pointed at him.

"Is that pretty little girl yours? We've been watching for a little while. Where is she hiding?"

She had no intention of answering and just held her aim.

"We'll find her...or you could take her now and leave without a fight. We aren't here to kill children, we just want the ranch."

"No," she said.

"You'd risk your own daughter for this place? Wow! That's cold, lady. We're gonna kill every last person here if we have to. That big fella already took a bullet in the other house...what's his name? Merle?"

Carol's mouth dropped and she was inches from pulling the trigger but she didn't know what Daryl had planned so she waited.

He still hadn't seen Daryl around the corner, behind the bookcase, with his crossbow aimed at his head.

A knock came from the door and the cocky younger man opened as she followed him with her aim.

"Gareth, there's only me and James left. We gotta get out of here!"

"No! We're taking this pl-"

A bolt came through his throat and he choked and coughed for only a second before falling like a stone.

The man who came to the door ran from the house but was pegged off by Lori.

Daryl and Carol ran to the door to see the carnage.

"There's only one more, and Merle's hit," Carol said, heading out the door.

"No, you stay here and defend the house. I'll find the last one."

He took Gareth's gun, his own and his crossbow and ran out the door.

He looked up to Lori in the loft and she motioned toward the back of the guest house. He nodded back and crept over to finish the job.

###################

He was losing consciousness and Andrea was about to break down.

"Stay with me, Merle...stay with me..." She held his head in her arms and was smacking his cheeks to keep him awake.

A bang at the back door made her jump.

"Go away!" she screamed.

"It's me!" Daryl hollered, "I just killed the last one, lemme in!"

"Go get Margery!" she screamed back.

"OK!"

Daryl ran back to the main house and had to jump over two bodies on the way. He ran up the stairs straight to the attic trap door.

"Margery! It's over! Let down the stairs!"

She let down the ladder and he begged her to hurry.

"It's Merle, hurry please."

Andrea lay his head down on the ground to get the door and Margery came through, fast as she could move. She knelt next to him and lifted the towel to see it was bleeding steadily and he was pale and unresponsive.

"Scissors!" she shouted and Andrea grabbed some for her from the kitchen.

Margery cut his pants off and had a better look at the wound.

"It's not an artery," she said, holding the cloth against it again.

"That's good right?"

"Yes, but he's not out of the woods yet. Daryl, go get my first aid kit out of the main house bathroom. When I bandaged your head you saw where I keep it, right?"

"Yeah," he answered, running off.

Carol had the kids in her arms on the couch and Sophia was hysterically asking about Merle.

Daryl ran in and out of the house before they could slow him down with questions.

#############

Margery disinfected the area and stitched Merle's leg. It was a bad flesh wound but there were no bullets or fragments in his skin. His pulse was weak and it didn't look good. Andrea sat next to him, still in shock and holding his hand. Over the next hour he slipped in and out of consciousness.

"Is he gonna make it?" Andrea asked.

"The wound won't kill him but infection is a risk with an injury this size."

"I'll go to town for antibiotics then, there's a pharmacy."

"It's too dangerous, Andrea."

"I don't care. I need to go."

She got up and found Rick and Lori in the main house.

"How is he?" Rick asked.

"He needs antibiotics. I need to go to town to take some from the pharmacy."

"I'll go with you," Daryl said, grabbing his things.

"No," Sophia protested.

"I'm going to be fine, I need to do this for my brother."

Carol held her and nodded to him.

"I know you have to go," she said.

"Take the truck," Lori urged, handing her the keys.  
She ran out the door and started the truck, waiting for Daryl.

When he got in she was off and down the road in a heartbeat. The stereo started to play CCR and she almost lost it, she popped the tape out and shook her head.

"He'll be OK, Andrea."

"He better be...I love him."

"I know you do."

They got to town in record time but it was crawling with walkers. She drove down the alley behind the pharmacy and took out her gun before rethinking it and pulling out her knife instead.

"I'll go," he said.

"I'll cover you, we both go," she answered.

"He'll never forgive me if anything happens to you."

"I'll never forgive myself if he doesn't make it and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want you dead either."

Daryl opened the door a crack and killed three walkers just to get out of the truck. He ran around to her side and killed one so she could get out too.

"Hurry!" he called.

He tried the door and it was locked as expected but it was glass and so he took a crow bar from the bed of the truck to smash it.

The noise was sure to attract more walkers so they had to be fast.

He found a huge, black garbage bag and told her to throw every single thing she could grab into it while he kept watch.

Andrew cleared the shelves of medicine and bandages, every single thing she could grab. Soon she wasn't even looking at what she was grabbing and kept her eyes on Daryl. She knew there were some antibiotics in the bag since she recognized some drug names and soon Daryl was urging her to come along.

"Let's go!" he said. Walkers were starting to filter in through the broken door and they looked at each other, horrified at their situation.

"Fuck it! Use your gun, we have to get to the truck!" he shouted.

They both drew their weapons and dropped walkers like flies pushing through the corpses to get to the door.

"Daryl!" she screamed.

Andrea had one grabbing her ankle and she kicked frantically at it trying not to trip.

He ran back and pulled his knife to stab it through the head.

"Come on!" he shouted, pulling her along.

They dove into the truck but they couldn't drive ahead as the alley was blocked by walkers.

He lay his arm across the back on the seat to look behind them and backed the truck up slow trying to navigate through the narrow alleyway.

Finally he got to the main street and then to the grid road back to the ranch.

"Jesus Christ!" she panted.

"It's way fucking worse there now!" he agreed.


	30. Chapter 30

Daryl and Rick carried Merle on a make shift stretcher up to his bed, he still wasn't with it when Andrea and Daryl returned.

Margery dumped out the big, black garbage bag full of meds and random drug store items.

She dug through it and started reading labels.

"Damn it!" Daryl groaned.

"What?" Margery asked.

"He can't have penicillin."

"That's fine, there's an alternative here."

Margery walked over to the bed and took his pulse, looking down at her watch. Daryl hoped it would be enough to save him, he couldn't imagine the world without his brother.

###############

"I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't make it," Andrea said, trying to get her cup to her face with out shaking the water onto her lap.

Carol and Lori looked out the window to see Rick and Daryl lifting bodies onto the bed of the truck.

"He'll be OK. Rick's mother is an excellent nurse."

Andrea smiled and nodded, hoping it would all be OK.

The children were doing surprisingly well considering but were told to stay upstairs while the bodies were taken away.

"What if this keeps happening?" Andrea asked, "People could just keep turning up and trying to take things or hurt us."

"We have no choice but to keep going," Carol said, not even wanting to think about next time.

"I need to see him," Andrea said, getting up.

"You didn't even eat," Carol reminded her, holding up the sandwich, "take it with you."

Andrea smiled and submitted before heading back to his bedside.

"How is he?" she asked Margery, who was sitting next to the bed reading.

"I'm OK," Merle uttered, with his eyes still closed.

She walked to the bed and sat next to him. She was overjoyed to hear his rough, gravely voice again.

"Merle...tell me you'll be alright."

"Pfft," he said, weakly, "I'll be fine...ain't nothin' but a scratch."

He sounded dopey and she looked over at Margery.

"I gave him something for the pain, I'm surprised he'd even talking," she grinned.

Andrea kissed his forehead and lay next to him on the bed.

"You scared the hell out of me," she said softly, taking his hand.

"Sorry...honey."

"I'll leave you two for a bit, I need to go and see Carl. Oh, he's had the antibiotics too, Andrea, he gets more at supper time."

Andrea touched his face and he looked almost sleeping again but then he started to speak. She chuckled to herself as he spoke some gibberish.

"Shhhh...just rest," she said, holding his hand.

"Honey...you wanna...get.."

She grinned and shook her head, he was cute when drugged.

"Just rest, Merle, you've been drugged."

"I know what I mean...I'm gonna...marry you, honey."

His voice was slurring like he was shit faced but she still appreciated the sentiment.

"OK, Merle, I'll marry you. Now, rest."

"Good...good...I'm gonna fuck you too...when I'm not shot anymore," he mumbled.

She knew then, for sure, that he was gonna make it and she laughed out loud.

##################

The next day Merle was more himself and Margery was taking good care of him. Andrea was thanking whoever was up there and feeling happy just to be alive.

Carol decided to go through the haul from the pharmacy with Margery and found some of the things Andrea grabbed amusing.

"What? I was in a hurry," Andrea giggled.

"Shaving cream, nail clippers, baby soap and 12 boxes of condoms?"

"There were walkers at the door," Andrea defended.

"Condoms will come in handy," Daryl said with a smirk.

"True, the last thing we need is a baby," Carol added.

He decided she was absolutely right about that and with Sophia he had all he wanted or needed. He had considered more than once asking her about the past but it didn't matter, nothing mattered but her and Sophia. The last thing he wanted to do was bring up something bad from the past. He wanted nothing but happiness for his new family, he'd had enough misery for a lifetime already.

#################

Rick was flustered and Lori had to force him to sit down and talk.

"Talk to me," she insisted.

"This is my childhood home and now it's the place where my dad died and a place where we had to kill a bunch of intruders, it's just..."

"It'll never be the same, Rick, but we're alive. Carl is alive."

He thought about it and knew she was right, he'd have to accept it all, reality was what it was.

"You're right," he admitted.

"We may have to fight again, I need to know you'll be with me."

"I got it now, it's just there's no time to grieve anymore."

"Just don't shut me out."

He leaned over and hugged her, he knew she was right about everything. Rick hoped it would be a good long while before they had to fight for their lives again, but next time he planned to be ready for it.

##################

After supper Carol allowed Sophia to go and see Merle. She walked in slowly, taking in the sight of him laying there looking half dead.

"Come here," he said, in a voice she didn't recognize. He was still on painkillers but more lucid this time.

She came over to stand next to the bed.

"Are you going to be OK?"

"I'll be fine, princess. Just tired and hurt...but I'll be fine."

His eyes were only half open and he reached out for her hand.

"I heard you were really brave, honey."

"I tried, we heard guns up there. It was scary not knowing what was happening," she said.

"We're all alive so...it'll be OK now."

"Is he making any sense?" Andrea asked, walking in the room with a grin.

"Yeah."

Merle began to doze off and Sophia let go of his hand.

"He'll be OK, right?" she asked.

"Margery says he'll be fine, he just needs a lot of time to heal. I know how much he means to you, Sophia."

"Merle's my friend," she answered.

"I don't know what it is, but you two are maybe even more than friends...like kindred spirits."

"What does that mean?" Sophia asked, looking lost.

"Sometimes, there are people in this world that we just understand and feel comfortable around for no clear reason. You two understand each other."

"I get it," Sophia answered. Andrea could see she was really thinking about it.

"I think it's really nice. I knew Merle was special the first time we met when I saw how much you trusted him. Right away, in the van, I knew he must be different."

"He is," Sophia said.

"You wanna go get some hot chocolate? I heard Margery is making some."

"Sure." Sophia smiled and followed her out the door.

Andrea couldn't help thinking what a wonderful father Merle would be and wishing this was a fit world for babies. For her, though, it was more than enough that he would live.


	31. Chapter 31

A week after the attack everyone was starting to feel like they could relax a little. They all knew they'd have to remain on guard and plans were made for the future to try and stay safe.

Daryl sat on the front porch watching Sophia laying on the grass with her head resting on Gypsy's back. She was looking up at some puffy clouds and he assumed she was trying to make shapes out of them.

This girl, who not long ago, he had watched drawing on the sidewalk was his daughter now. It still blew his mind.

There was worry around every corner and endless work but she was safe and so was Carol. Merle was on the mend and Rick had gotten a hold of himself again. For the moment, all was well.

He had a bottle of wine left and he knew just what he wanted to do, now that things had settled down. He wanted some alone time with Carol, more than anything else.

###############

Carol stepped out of the shower and stretched her arms in the air. She had just put Sophia to bed and was ready to unwind. She stood and looked at herself in the mirror. Somehow, she was the same woman from before but she didn't feel the same. She was stronger than she thought, just like Daryl had said.

The fear, from the beginning, was still there but she used it as the fuel to do what had to be done. Spending years with Ed, not really living just existing, she was starting to think maybe this world was just what she needed. It was horrible but they would make it together somehow and she wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Finally," Daryl said, pulling his shirt off and tossing it in the corner.

"I didn't take that long, did I?"

"No, I'm just impatient," he laughed.

He didn't like her being out of his sight these days even though the last couple had been fairly peaceful.

He and the rest of the group had come up with some great ideas to stay safer in the future. Guard duty, patrols around the area, runs for more ammo and guns, they had a plan at least and that was the first step. He felt more confident they could make it now, they'd get stronger and smarter in time. He practiced with his crossbow every day and he got the impression Carol liked to watch because she always turned up with a sly smirk on her face.

Carol's alarm system had been a lifesaver two nights before when they ended up with over 20 walkers at once, all pushing on the fence. They were all drawn to the alarm and the second they all got around the car Daryl, Rick and Lori took care of them while Carol turned it off. Now that they had someone on watch Lori had been able to trigger the alarm right away and call the others.

"You sleepy?" she asked.

"Nope, I'm drinking this tonight," he said, grabbing the wine off the dresser.

"Seriously?"

"Why not? Andrea's on watch and I'm only having a couple. I drank your cheap sparkling wine, remember? Have some with me."

"Alright, you twisted my arm."

He pulled out the cork and took a sip from the bottle and handed it over.

"Ah, romance," she teased.

"You want romance? I got that."

He lit a scented candle and flicked off the light.

"OK, that's all I got."

She laughed and sat back on the bed with a grin.

"It works for me."

They drank the wine and talked, it was like back at her apartment. She could laugh again, despite losing David, life had to continue. They had no choice but to keep living, they had a daughter to raise even if the world would never be the same again.

Daryl felt warm and tipsy in no time, hard labor and hot days made him prone to the affects of alcohol.

She was looking relaxed and really good to him in just a t shirt and underwear. He couldn't tell if she was in the mood but figured he'd give it a shot anyway.

He took the bottle from her and set it on the night stand.

"Am I cut off?" she asked, grinning.

Daryl pulled her on top of him and she apparently in the mood by the way she started kissing his neck. He loved the feel of her hot mouth on his skin. She didn't have to do very much to get him flustered. It was essentially a new relationship even thought they had already been through so much. Her legs on either side of his hips still got to him in a powerful way. He ran his hands up her thighs and now that she was kissing his mouth he pushed his tongue, hungrily, into hers.

He pulled her shirt over her head to feel her skin against his. Seeing her on top of him in just her panties was enough to make him weak and needy for it.

She kissed down his chest, feeling him so hard through his boxers. Her hand reaching down between them was working on her as much as him.

"Do you need it, Daryl?"

"Yeah."

She continued to turn up the heat, licking at his nipples and kneading him through his clothing.

"You make me so hot..." she purred, into his ear. Her hot breath gave him the chills and he pulled her closer, running his fingers into her short, gray hair. One look at her blue eyes and he was done, just like always. He needed to get her undressed at any cost.

He slid his hands into the back of her underwear and rocked her against him and she moaned slow and soft.

"Take these off," he growled.

She sat back, resting her weight on his crotch and smiled.

"Come on," he pressed.

She pulled her leg over him and slid them off.

"You too."

When she had him naked she knew just what she wanted but he decided to play some cards instead.

He pushed her onto her back and started driving her mad with his hands. She melted into the quilt as he teased her into a stupor.

Nobody ever made her feel this way and she knew it had to be some kind of luck that dropped him into her life.

"Stop...stop..." she whispered, pulling him down to her.

"Stop?" he asked, with a malevolent smirk.

"Stop teasing and give it to me," she clarified.

He dove in, taking her throat in his open mouth and pushed into her hard.

The way she whined and clung to him was the ultimate reward, he loved how she always reacted. She made him feel like he was the best lover in the world and it was so new.

She touched him like it was a privilege and he still couldn't get over it.

They moved like they'd been made for this, designed for each other and it would never get old.

She pressed her nails into his lower back, moaning and arching her back as he got closer to the finish line.

His right hand gripped the headboard as she moved her hand down between them to touch herself.

Her expression became dreamy and he could feel it happening.

"You ready?" she breathed.

"Yeah..."

"Cum with me..." she whined.

It happened in a slow motion collision of their bodies, hot and aroused to the point of release. He groaned and thrust into her hard and without a hint of holding back.

Her hands reached up to his shoulders and she whined softly, letting it take her down.

Neither of them knew making love could be this way until they were together.

##########

"Jesus, that's more than enough to keep a man going in this world," he joked when he could finally speak.

"Or a woman," she replied, pulling the sheets up to her chin.

Daryl held her close and watched the candlelight dancing over the walls of their bedroom. He had everything he ever wanted and yet it was probably the worst of all circumstances to have it. None of that mattered anymore though. The world they lived in now couldn't be changed but he could keep fighting and working to keep those he loved safe, that was life now.

As long as he had Carol and Sophia, the rest would work itself out.

Merle was alive and had Andrea to love and Rick and Lori had their family. They were a small but tight knit community of survivors, all focused on the same goals. There was safety in numbers, just like David had told them and as long as they stuck together there was hope and a chance of more...

 _ **Thank you for reading this and for taking time to let me know what you think. This felt like the natural ending to me and I didn't want to drag it out needlessly.**_

 _ **I really hope you enjoyed it. I loved writing it:) Love you, Teagan (Magenta;) Xoxox**_


End file.
